D False Memories
by Kosho-rinnnn
Summary: Allen was fighting along with Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and the other fellow exorcists. But as he fought suddenly he blanked out, everyone was stunned. It was almost as if, he was deep into his dream...
1. Prologue

**D. False Memories**

* * *

 **Allen was fighting along with Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and the other fellow exorcists. But as he fought suddenly he blanked out, everyone was stunned. Lenalee cried, Kanda yelled. Lavi tried to understand. But they couldn't. It was almost as if, he was deep into his dream...**

* * *

-Prologue-

" _So the boy fell into a deep sleep..._ "

He exhaled, feeling the cold object under his hand. Slowly with great tenderness, his little hands ran over the black and white keys. Eyes like the bright silver moon looked down, sighing. The night was cold, he could not sleep.

Beside him was an older mirror of himself, smiling from a distance. "Can't sleep? - jr.?"

He nodded a bit, as the older man brushed the boy's brown hair gently. _With those tender hands, afraid to hurt the child. Afraid of something._

Hesitation, comfort.

"Want to play _that_ song?"

Silver eyes were bright, boy smiled, man also smiled. They played the piano. It was a duet.

A beautiful, sad duet.

" _Among the grey ashes..._

 _First one... Then two..._

 _Rise up and..._

 _... To that... Face..._

 _A thousand ..._

 _... On the night... the silver eyes..._

 _The... you..._

 _Across... Years..._

 _No matter... How many..._

 _Prayers... Returned..._

 _I will still continue to pray..."_

 _Like the song I wrote?_

Please

 _... I thought it was uncle who wrote it!_

Bestow

 _Nah... but it **is** about your Campbell uncles..._

Your

 _Also Mana?_

Love

 _Yeah, also Neah, too._

On

 _Also us, the 'Walkers'?_ The boy yawned, feeling drowsy.

He smiled, and gently, watched the boy fell deep asleep. _Yes... Good night, my dear-_

 _"_ **ALLEN!** _"_

* * *

 **Edited on 11/26/15**


	2. A Family of Musicians

Chapter 1 - A Family Of Musicians - (Warning: Make sure you read up to the latest chapter)

* * *

"ALLEN!"

* * *

"Edge End!" Allen shouted as his innocence freed the souls of the pitiful AKUMA. It have already been a few hours after finding the whereabouts of the newly discovered Innocence. The Earl had made his move, by sending a ton of various levels of Akuma. Obviously, he also wanted to kidnap Allen at all cost, but for some reason he did not send any Noahs into battle, though the exorcists didn't mind: They don't want any casualties.

Lenalee wove through the Akuma with her Dark Boots, destroyed many. Her eyes quickly scanned through the area in search of the finders, who probably have the Innocence with them. She smiled in relief when she spotted the red haired rabbit -aka Lavi- waving from afar.

Meaning, he have found them.

Quickly, she dashed ahead with Kanda behind her. Kanda quickly used his Mugen and mercilessly killed all AKUMA (except for Level Fours) in their way. "Che," he glared a dagger at the level four AKUMAS, why can't they just die?

Allen took a turn to the left, spotted his fellow friends -also Bakanda- and smiled. Thank god the Innocence would be temporarily protected with the awesome butterfly, Usagi, and soba monster.

"All right!" He yelled with a hopeful voice, holding his Sword of Exorcism. It's time to end this skirmish. As Allen rose his sword, preparing to free the corrupted Level Four's soul, or so he thought.

He was sure someone had yelled his name, in much worry. It was probably Lenalee.. Or a combination of others?

 _Ba-dum..._

"Wh-what...?" He muttered as he dropped his sword, he felt dizzy. The Innocence was deactivated, Crown Clown deactivated.

 _Ba-dum..._

The light in his eyes slowly disappeared... The Level Four, not knowing what happened, just grinned and threw an attack at Allen.

 _Ba-dum..._

It was almost as if his consciousness is leaving him. Allen fell down, also dodging the incoming attack, landed with a flop.

"ALLEN!"

* * *

Everything was dark.

He could not see anything.

For a moment, he felt nothing. He was just floating... His chest felt warm. It felt comfortable... On the back of his mind, he thought he saw something glowing, floating around him, like a protective cover.

Allen's mind was almost blank, the only thoughts were 'I should get up and go back to battle... After that I'll eat some dangos... And then..'

"LOOK!" His silver eyes flashed wide opened, shocked by the sudden disturbance. He blinked, it felt as if he was being carried by some person... Utterly confused, he blinked, focusing his eye sight...

He was face to face with a man whom has dark, short, and unruly hair. His face also, like Allen, has a very confused look.

"... What?" He spoke, Allen blinked. '... What...?' He must've saw that man in front of him before. He looked familiar for a moment...

Ah, the fourteenth.

'?!' Allen's face was painted with shock and fear, along with a mixture of different other negative feelings. 'The 14th?! Wait-what's going on?!'

He realized that the man who was holding him like a baby wasn't the 14th (he was thankful it wasn't). Afraid and anxious, he was scared for a moment. Who was carrying him? Allen hesitantly turned around, facing the man who was carrying him, with a fearful expression.

A feeling of nostalgia. It was a man with silver eyes and long brown hair... On his face was a proud smile.

The man grinned at the 14th, "What do you mean by 'what'! Look! Isn't he cute~!"

The 14th still had the same expression. Finally, he spoke, "... It's a baby."

The man chuckled darkly, "Exactly... A baby! Do you know what that means...?!"

"..." Neah ignored him and continued working on whatever he was working on.

Pouting, the man yelled at Nea, "Oi! Pay attention will you!?" Nea sighed, and glanced at the man, "What is it? Get to the main point already."

"Ahem, okay then," the man said, clearing his voice. He waited for a moment, building the suspension... "This here, is my baby boy!"

"..."

"Baby boy?" Another voice said. Something clicked in his mind. Allen's eyes widened. He was sure he heard that voice before. Quickly, he turned around, seeing a figure behind the shadows.

Even though he looked different, it was the same.

The same feeling around him.

Allen stared at him dumbfounded. Feelings bursted throughout his whole body. Tears began falling from his eyes unnoticeably. It was him, it was _him_!

'Mana.'

Even though he looked different, even though he looked only 17.

'Mana.' Allen repeated in his mind.

It was really him, alive and kicking.

But 'Mana' did not recognize him. He acted as if it was their first time meeting. "Oh! So you're married!" Mana exclaimed. The man smirked, "Exactly! Unlike you 'forever-alone' Campbells!" He laughed with triumph in his voice.

"... Wait... You're... Married?" Neah said with disbelief. "Yes!"

"But you didn't send us an invitation!"

"It's cause you were off to your 'secret job' whatsoever and Mana was busy taking care of Miss Campbell," the man said in one breath. Mana pouted childishly,"But you still could have-!"

"Sorry, Mana~" the man said with apology. Neah sighed at stared at Allen.

Allen stared back. 'Hold on, they said... Baby?' Allen thought, with a serious face.

Neah furrowed his eyebrows and took a step back, "What's with his face."

Mana laughed, teasing Neah, "He must be scared of you!"

The man faked a frown at Neah, "Neah! Stop scaring my baby!"

'... Baby...?' Allen thought, until the realization hit him. The baby they were talking about was him, even though he was just a 15-16 year old exorcist. Allen was shocked. he quickly looked down, making sure he was not wrong. Clearly, he was being wrapped with thick white cloth.

'I'm... A baby?! How? Why? When?!' The last thing he remembered was fighting in a battle, finding the Innocence... Then he remembered that the whole time he couldn't speak at all, only a few squeaks came out.

Quickly, Allen looked around, and eventually he saw a mirror stuck on the wall... on the surface revealed a newborn with the same brown hair and silver-gray eyes as the man.

'... That can't be...' Allen stared at his reflection, body trembling. What happened to his friends, then?

Mana extended his arms, wanting to hug baby Allen, "May I?" The (nameless) man nodded and carefully handed Allen over to Mana's care.

Mana smiled at the baby, "Say, what's his name?"

The (still nameless) man grinned, "Haven't decided. My wife and I had an argument of what we should name him, so I decided to come here to ask~"

"Ooh, I see!" Mana smiled. The baby, Allen, narrowed his eyes. His voice finally started working.

"...Ma..."

All three men darted a glance to the boy. The man gasped, "He spoke."

"What's going to be his first words...!" It was so quiet that the heart beats became audible.

"...Ma...Nah!" He tried again.

They stared.

The man stared with a shadow across his face. He turned his head at stared at Mana for a full minute.

"..."

"..."

"...Ma...Na..."

"..."

The man looked down at his 'son', with a serious expression, then looked back to the poor guy (Mana).

"... So his first words are 'Mana'," Neah decided to break the silence.

Everyone jumped when the man yelled furiously, practically ripping his hair off his head, yelling, "WHY?! #%^#=*#% I WAS ONLY HERE TO BRAG ABOUT MY KID AND WIFE BUT WHY?! MY LITTLE BOY! WHY MANA?! CAN'T IT BE 'MAMA'?!"

"Oi... Chill out..." Neah sweat marked, noting that the man just wanted to boast.

Suddenly, the man seemed to be broken and covered with depression and negativity.

"Hah. Maybe. I. Should. Just. Go. Work. And. Leave. My. Boy. Here. Hah. Yeah. Like. Tha-"

Neah growled angrily at the man and made a fist towards him, "Hey! What's up with that mood swing?! Where did the Happy-Go-Lucky Allen go?!"

The man laughed dryly, "Locked deep inside of me." Now Neah had his fist collided with the man's gut, that made the man flew away to the wall.

"Free him. This instant." Neah stated darkly.

Allen stared at them with confusion, 'Allen? But that's my name... The name that Mana called me...'

Mana did his best to stop the two from fighting any longer, and finally the two men calmed down. The man sighed, "I guess I should go-" he made a glance to his watch, causing his jaw drop. "Oh damn it!" He yelled, jumping back up, "I need to go to work!"

He dashed off into the wind as Neah yelled after him, "What about your kid?! And what job do YOU even have?!"

"The main reason why I brought him here is for you two to babysit him! By the way please name him too! Oh and I just recently got hired so bye!" And so the man was gone into the horizon.

Neah sighed, "What's with that bastard musician... Coming and going..."

Mana chuckled, "What should we name his son, then?"

Neah glanced at the kid, "... 'Allen'."

"... Eh?" Mana blinked, Neah continued, "Keep it simple, 'Allen Walker Junior', okay?"

Mana smiled a bit, and shrugged, "Well, I guess so too, since he looks identical to his dad."

'...' Allen stared at the two with heavy confusion.

Mana looked down to the kid, "Okay then, Allen!

"From now on you'll be named 'Allen Walker jr.'!"

* * *

"Even if your dad is a little weird, but you should be proud of him, though, since he's quite a famous musician of the family of musicians... The Walker family!"

'But why am I a baby?!' Allen retorted in his mind.

* * *

 **Angel:** _Thank you Akumalia, Star Angel7169, XavierForest, Chiorikizunai88, LavieTyme, Shaka-taka-BOOM-girl, and Black Hearts24 for following or Faving!_

 _Notes: I know that Neah's hair is supposed to be red, but I wrote it as dark. But later I might change it back to his original hair color._

 _I just began writing again, so sorry if it's kind of... Rushed? But hope you like this chapter!_

 _Doesn't own -man~_

 _(I had to update this 3 times in a row because I noticed some mistakes O.O)_

 ** _Edited on 11/26/15_**

* * *

 **-And if you want to know what happened to the other exorcists-**

Lenalee screamed, crying out her heart. What happened to Allen? Was it because of the Noah inside of him? Did he faint from exhaustion of using his innocence? The idea hit her -Parasite types live shorter than normal human-

"No... That can't be..."

After fighting off the Akuma, and everything was practically safe, they checked if Allen was still breathing.

Lenalee's eyes lit up when Lavi shouted aloud, "He's alive!"


	3. Allen's Dad Mana

Chapter 2 -Allen's Dad Mana, the Melody, the Arm, the Light.

* * *

 _I will still... Continue to pray..._

 _Please... Bestow upon this child..._

 _..._

 _Leave... A gentle..._

"Junior... No matter what, I will not abandon you. So please... Think me as a father... Okay?

I won't leave you,

Never I will.

...

No matter when, no matter what happens in the near future, Junior...

...

Never stop walking...

Keep moving forward.

Do you remember?

...

We'll see eachother again... I promise."

* * *

Allen Walker (senior) cried, head flopped on the table filled with music sheets. Neah D. Campbell glared at him with irritation, tempting to poke the poor guy's head with his pen. It was already late at nine during the night, and little Allen still wouldn't go home.

"W-h-y~?" He sobbed, turning his head to Neah's brother, Mana D. Campbell, who was holding the baby, Allen Walker, Junior. "Why won't you come home-e, Junior~?"

Allen stared at him with the freaked out eyes, afraid of the man who claimed to be his father. He was also very disturbed how they call him 'Junior'... As if they are calling him 'Lavi'. The mere thought made Allen remembered of those times... Back in the Order. Mana sweat dropped when he saw his facial expression, and patted Allen's head, "Allen... You should go back-"

"NO!" Allen Junior shouted, pouting at the elder man. Neah sometimes wondered how this child can speak so well. "... Why's that?" Mana asked, tilting his head.

"Because..." Allen Junior said with a firm voice, but the voice turned into a shy whisper as he spoken the next statement, "Aren't you my father?"

Allen (S) felt as if something unbearable stabbed him with brute force. He didn't know what to feel. Proud? Angry? Confused? He rested his arms on the table, shadows across his face... 'No~!' He screamed in his mind.

"CHILD THIEF!~" Allen (S) screamed as tears poured out of his eyes, pointing at the clueless Mana. Neah growled, standing shot right up at Allen (S), "Don't insult my brother!"

"W-wait!" Mana tried to stop their argument, and they managed to quiet down a bit. "Um... Junior?" Mana asked the little Allen, "What did you mean by 'I am your father'?"

Allen looked at him with confusion, "Didn't you adopted me?"

Another brute force stabbed Allen's (S) chest, making him cough out blood. "ADOPT?!" Both Neah and Allen (S) yelled in a unison.

"I don't care if he's Mana anymore! He's still a child thief!" Allen (S) growled, continue to point at the dark haired man. Mana sighed, and turned to look at little Allen with curiosity. What is it, that cause the newborn to be like this?

"THAT'S IT!" Neah shouted, throwing Allen (S) to the two old white pianos in the room. "JUST SIT THERE AND PLAY THE PIANO, MOYASHI!"

"IT'S ALLEN, PIANO FREAK!"

"WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME IS THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Uh... Neah, Allen? You're too loud... Mother can hear you..."

'I seen this before,' Allen thought.

"Ah. Sorry," the two replied. Sighing, Allen (S) sat on the white chair, placing his tender hands on the black and white keys. He grumbled a bit, still angry about Neah called him Moyashi -beanspout-. "Fine... I'll play the piano..." he said. Slowly, his right middle finger pressed down the A key, continuing it with his index finger, that pushed down the G key. With a great deal of emotion, a melody came into the air. Swiftly, he played a song...

No, _the_ song.

\- **_Bring me back my nakama! Don't disappear, Ark_**! -

"... Huh...?" Allen blinked once the melody reached his ears. His eyes felt watery... Like a sorrowful piece of memories began to flood his mind.

The song that began everything.

Allen (S) glanced at the annoyed Neah as he continued to play the piano. Neah sighed, and went over to the other unoccupied piano.

They played a duet.

A beautiful, sad duet.

Tears started falling from Allen's wide silver eyes uncontrollably. Feelings bursted once again... thats when he remembered...

Lenalee, Lavi, Kwory, Miranda, even Bakanda, also Chaoji... He remembered the time they were fighting for their lives... He remembered of the people who helped them out during that incident...

Komui, and everyone else in the order.

Even Cross...

Timcanpy.

Shaking his head a little, he assumed that they are still fine. Even now... where even Allen himself doesn't know where the heck he is.

But...

That song.

How could they possibly know this song. For the 14th, he could explain, but _him_?

Who _is_ that man, anyway?

"Calmed down, Allen?" Neah said with a bored expression, interrupting little Allen's long chain of thoughts.

Allen (S) smiled slightly, "A little..." Suddenly he stopped playing the song, and instantly stood up, giving a look to Mana.

"But I will not forgive you yet! Child Thief!"

"Ahaha..." Mana chuckled a bit, amused with their actions. "Well, Allen, you should go back to your own home now, along with Junior."

"Okay~" Allen (S) walked over to his little son, preparing to carry him away, until Allen retaliated by turning his head away from the brown haired man. Through many attempts, they could not tear the baby away from Mana's clothes.

"NO!" Allen cried, clutching tightly onto Mana. He can't possibly leave his father, again, right? After all, he could finally see his foster father after that incident.

"Junior!" Allen (S) cried, too, as he tugged on Allen's long sleeve. "Please come home now! Mommy is waiting~"

"No!" Allen tried raising his left arm up high, reaching Mana's poor, long, ponytail. But with a sharp pain, his left arm didn't even move at all. Allen stared at it with his silver eyes, as Neah began to notice a weird feeling...

Quickly, instantly, in a mere second, Neah pulled up Allen Junior's left sleeve, revealing that forgotten deformed red arm.

"W-what?" Mana whispered, eyes wide, staring at the arm before him.

Not only them, Allen himself was surprised, too.

He totally forgot about his innocence, Crown Clown. But now... It is just how it was years back. Around and before the time he met 'Mana'. He hated that arm once, but now he depend on it for his friends and family.

"...no...ence..." Neah said something so quiet, it wasn't audible to one's ear.

"Hm?" Allen (S) turned around, "What?" Neah shook his head, and focused on the boy's arm, "First, what is with his arm, Allen?"

"Ah," Allen (S) blinked, as if remembering something that he forgot, "well, I thought it was normal, since stuff happens all the time... Not like I could do anything, right?"

Mana examined Allen's left arm, staring at the emerald cross seemly carved into his red skin. "... ? What's that?" He questioned, pointing at the cross.

Allen shrugged, along with a Neah, trying to avoid the question.

"... Hm... The world indeed is a wonder," Mana stated.

Allen sighed in relief, thank god no one was screaming in terror, trying to chop off his arm. Turning away, Allen (S) smiled bitterly, "I guess I need to go back now, I need to keep accompany for my wife..."

"... Who is your wife, anyway?" Neah asked, with a serious expression.

Allen (S) stared at Neah, and then whispered creepily, with a quiet voice, " **My precious...** "

"... Whatever..." Neah sighed, gathering his music sheets and putting them all into a case.

"Good night, then."

Allen (S) sighed, glancing at his most precious (other than his wife) son. He hesitated, but he stepped forward to the boy. "... Together, again." The older man whispered quietly before turning away to the door. "See you... Later. I'll pick my son tomorrow," He said, waving goodbye. Mana also waved a small goodbye, and placed little Allen onto the couch. "Okay, then, time to prepare the bed for Junior," he said, smiling.

Allen just sat there with no motion, all he did was stare into the space.

To him, it was like this was already normal...

Even though it's just a unknown part of his world.

A speck of gold caught his attention before felling deep asleep. Allen stared at the place where he saw that shining gold light.

That light, could only possibly means...

* * *

"... No way."

* * *

 **Angel: Thank you for the favs and follows and reviews ppl! I'll be sure to update more, and sorry for the short chapter TwT.**

 **The story might be confusing at first, but you'll know more about it in the next chapters.**

 **Ah.**

 **Maybe I should really change back Neah's and Mana's hair color :P.**

 **read and review! disclaimers will always be here.**

 **[Edited 1/10/16]**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**


	4. Past

Chapter 3 - Past -

* * *

A gold mochi-shaped golem with wings and horns stared at the boy.

The boy with brown hair and silver eyes stared back.

"... TIM?"

* * *

At first, Allen did not believe.

But then he did. After all... It is indeed the golden golem he is staring at right now. Timcanpy tilted his round head (body?) with confusion, wondering why this boy in front of him knew of his name. Instead of dwelling on that question, though, he just fluttered away to the table covered in music sheets.

Allen blinked, trying to sit up. He narrowed his sleepy eyes, making his vision clearer.

Yup. It is really Timcanpy that he see.

A shadow passed by as the 14th Noah, Neah D. Campbell, simply walked to his desk with a tired expression. He sighed, placing the cup of water in his hands onto an empty space on his messy table. Neah looked bored. Very bored and tired, that he had to play around with Timcanpy's cheeks. He stretched his cheeks so much, that Tim started trying to bite his fingers off.

Allen was so tempted to pull Tim's cheeks, too. His hands reached towards the small golem from afar, making it seem like the golem was a delicious mitarashi (spelled correctly?) dango.

"..." Neah turned to see the kid and released Tim from his hands. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, walking towards the boy. Allen gulped, he didn't know what Neah was going to do. Instead of whatsoever Allen thought, Neah just grabbed Allen's left arm and examined the deformed arm, especially at the cross. "...?!"

Neah sighed, "I knew it... It was really-"

"Neah?" A voice called from behind, Neah jumped up, surprised by the sudden call. It was Mana carrying some blankets.

"Ah... Mana," Neah quickly let go of Allen's arm, trying his best not to get noticed. Mana tilted his head, wondering of what happened. "I got the blankets for Allen, so..."

"Uh... Yeah," Neah backed away, allowing Mana to place the blankets neatly for Allen.

Mana hummed as his eyes remain closed, he gently held Allen into the small pile of blankets... "... Hey, Neah?"

"Yeah?"

"I remember when we're little... You must've cared about me a lot, right?"

"W-what-!? Why are you talking about this now!" Neah blinked, shocked by the sudden question. Mana grinned, "Taking care of little Allen reminds me about it~"

Allen tilted his head, '...Hm?'

"I remember when Mom took care of me when I was not awake yet... You were worried a ton! Mom told me all of that~" Mana said, smiling. Neah looked away, "Yeah, you two were so mean..."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway," Neah quickly said, walking away, "I'm going to bed, we should get some rest too, Mana."

"Alright," Mana replied, standing up, "I'll stay here until little Allen fell asleep, okay?"

Neah nodded, motioning to Timcanpy as he walked upstairs to his room. Timcanpy stayed behind, watching closely of Mana and Allen. Mana sighed a little, watching the baby with tender eyes...

"Good night, Allen."

-.-.-

The next day was a pretty morning.. Allen woke up in the state of being very hungry. He looked around, and spotted Mana drinking some tea at the table beside him. "... Mana..." Allen said, making Mana notice him. Mana smiled, and walked towards the child, "Good morning, Allen! Is there anything you need?"

A stomach growl echoed in the house.

"Oh, I see," Mana said, still smiling, "I'll go get some milk, please wait for a second..."

Mana went to the jar of the milk and filled a bottle with it. As he prepared Allen's breakfast, Mana glanced at the boy. "..."

Something was clinging into his mind... He doesn't know why. Mana narrowed his eyes, staring at Allen.

There is something about Allen that is weird, just like last night, where he heard the boy called Timcanpy. He swear that he didn't hear any one -Allen Senior or Neah- introducing the golem to Allen. Oh yes, why did Allen say that Mana adopted him? In first place, Mana would have adopted a boy in need... But Allen has his father!

"..." He moved forward with the bottle, eyes still locked on Allen. Finally, after sitting down, he asked.

"... Allen," Allen's attention went to Mana as he spoke.

"Why is it, that you say that I adopted you?"

Allen's expression didn't change, he gave the same innocent stare, "Didn't you?"

"... Then, what was the last thing you remembered, three days ago?" Mana decided to ask.

Allen titled his head forward, remembering of what happened. His expression saddened a little, and he replied, "... I... I was with my friends... Bat... Bata... Battling A... A... Aku...Ma."

Mana stared at him dumbfounded. "... I se- Wait-what?! Battling... Battling demons?" Mana can't help but be curious.

He, Allen Junior, must have some sort of past memories?

"... Allen," Mana said, "please tell me everything... Ever since I... Uh...

"Right, um, adopted you."

Allen nodded, grabbing the bottle, "Well..."

Allen decided to say everything hesitantly, missing out some parts with the order and Noahs. Allen said everything... Trusting Mana.

Mana's jaws dropped at the moment he said that he was a traveling clown, traveling to find his long lost younger brother... Well, that never happened. Yet.

"I was abandoned by my parents," those words bothered Mana. Allen (S) would never abandon his son, just by looking at him you can tell.

"... You... Died... I got a.. Curse..."

Mana nodded, quite amused of Allen just said. Wait, amused? More like nodding and kind of understanding of what's going on.

So this is why Allen thought that Allen (S) is not his father...

The part when Allen mentioned about the music, the song, Mana had a confused expression. Why would Allen (S)'s song be in his memories?

A wonder.

Ah, and he did mention getting a personal stalker- I mean inspector.

"... Allen," Mana said, stopping Allen from continuing, "do you really think that Allen, well, Allen with the long brown hair, isn't your father?"

Allen stared for a little bit, and then nodded, "... I think so..."

Mana gave a helpless expression, 'Allen... You are going to have a hard time with your son... Wait a minute... _Who_ did he marry?'

Neah came in to the room, taking off his jacket. "Oh, Neah," Mana greeted, standing up. Neah hung his jacket on the wall and waved at Mana, taking a seat on the spare couch.

"I hear at the middle of night you went to your job?" Mana asked instantly. Neah nodded, "Uh, yeah... Suddenly got a call..."

Mana smiled, "So what's it about...?"

"... Business..."

' _Noah business,_ ' Allen guessed.

"... Come on, Neah! You never tell me what your job is!"

' _Noah business,_ '

"You don't need to know!"

' _Making Akumas,_ '

"I'm your older brother, okay? You should at least tell me if it's not anything dangerous!"

 _'Killing innocent people and exorcists._ '

"I-it's not!"

' _Yeah right._ '

"Then tell me!"

' _A meeting for humanity's destruction._ '

"... It's just a job!"

' _A job to destroy humanity.'_

"Tell meeeee!"

'...'

"I... I won't!" And Neah ended the conversation by storming away to his room. Mana sighed in defeat, "Why won't he tell me... All these years..."

Allen watched Mana stood up and chased after Neah, desiring an answer. 'So Mana doesn't know that Neah is a Noah... Huh...' He thought. Come to think about... Allen doesn't know much of Neah, the Noah of Destruction. At the first time they met, Allen thought he was like the other Noahs... But now he reconsider it?

This might be a good chance to know more about his foster father, and his younger brother.

And the mysterious "father", whom Allen doesn't even know.

Behind the wall between the living room and hallway... There Allen (S) stood silently, peeking through the crack between the door and wall, watching Allen carefully with his gray eyes...

"... It'll be alright... Have faith in yourself, I will have our son acknowledge me as his father... Don't worry, dear wife..."

* * *

 **Thanks for the follow, favorites, and reviews! And sorry for the late chapter~ since there are some recent activities happening, I didn't have to chance to write~ but hope you like it!**

 **please review!**


	5. Attempts of Papa Allen

Chapter 4 - Attempts of Papa Allen -

* * *

 **[Allen Walker Jr. : Age 1]**

Dear my lovely wifey,

Our boy Allen have grown into a healthy, smart, boy. I am so proud of him. But... There is one problem...

HE REFUSES TO CALL ME HIS FATHER! D:

But worry not! This time, I'll get him to talk to me! :O

Ever since I showed him to the D. Campbell's... He started ignoring me. But I do not understand why, he does this to me. He was such a smart kid, a genius! He started talking when he was only a fews days old! But! His first words... Are not "Mama", but "Mana"! :(

Mana! The child thief! A-ahem, anyway... You do not need to worry, my dear wifey, I will get out son back! (｀_´)ゞ

Lots of Love,

Allen Walker

 **[Allen Walker Jr. : Age 3]**

Dear my dearest wifey,

It have already been 2 years, yet our Allen still doesn't call me 'Daddy'. I just don't understand... Why! Why does he think that Mana is his dad?! Could it be some dark magic? After all these years, he is not willing to come home! What should I do?! I just left him at the Campbell's for a few minutes, and this is what happened! Even trying to talk to him is hard! What kind of father can't talk to their child?!

This is not normal... It must be dark magic, brainwashing, witch craft! Mana must be a witch! Burn him! Oh wait, he's a male. Anyway! He's evil! He's a child thief! (´Д` )

Sigh... What is it that I done wrong...

Now he's constantly following Mana like a little duckling... But there is still hope! After all, he also like dangos, too! This is proof that we are father and son! \\(0A0)/

Anyway, wish me luck... I will not disappoint you, my love!

Love,

Allen Walker

 **[Allen Walker Jr. : Age 9]**

Dear my most loved wi-

"SHUT UP ALLEN!" Neah exploded, pointing his pen at Allen (S), "I'm tired of your self sympathy!" Allen (S) pouted, "It have already been nine years since he was born! What can I do?"

"Try to make up with him!"

"But we didn't fight at first place!"

"Then stop acting like a kid!" Neah rolled his eyes, pissed off from Allen (S)'s child-like self. These days, Allen became more attached to Mana, making both Neah and Allen (S) lonely. Before Allen (S) could retort, Neah stood up and pushed Allen away to the piano, "Cool your head! Just play the piano like always!"

Allen (S) gave a helpless expression, "I already played the piano for days, Neah..."

"Just go!"

Allen (S) pouted, and sat on to the piano's chair like a kid. He tapped the G key multiple times that Neah had to throw him outside from the Campbell mansion.

"JUST LET ME WORK ON MY MUSIC, MOYASHI!" Neah's voice echoed afar.

-.-.-

Mana sweat marked, watching the whole thing as Allen sat beside him reading a book. He glanced at the boy with a uncertain smile, deciding to take action, to help the lonely father get back his son.

"Hey... Allen," Mana said. Allen looked up from a cliff hanger, "Yes, Mana?"

"You see, not only children, but parents also need attention from their child..." Mana stated, motioning to Allen (S) on the floor quite far away. Allen frowned, "But Mana, aren't you my father...?"

"... Erm... Allen... From the story you told me nine years ago... You said 'I adopted you', but really, your father never abandoned you... As you can see, right now he seriously needs attention... Okay? Tell him about the story, too."

"..." Allen stayed silent for a moment, then finally replied, "Okay then, I'll go talk to him,"

Mana smiled in relief.

"Since you say so," Mana's smile dropped, leaving a dumbfounded face.

"Uh... Allen? You should do this in your own accord... It'll truly break his heart if you say that you spoke to him because I said so..."

"... Okay..."

-.-.-

Allen (S) sighed, leaning on the side of the bridge in the town park. Neah kicked him out of the house (since he was so annoying), so he went out and took a stroll. Recently, he got fired numerous times (because of family business *aka Allen*), so he doesn't have an actual job yet. Now, he just live as a wandering musician, begging money (no, not really).

"Looks like he just won't accept me... Huh," Allen (S) looked at his reflection on the surface of the river. He frowned. "After all of your hard work... Must it be in vain?"

"... Hey..." His long chain of thought was disrupted by a certain familiar voice. Allen (S) widened his eyes as turned around, seeing his one and only son standing there.

"... Hi...?"

Quite a few minutes passed already, yet the two have not started talking to each other. Allen (S) cried intentionally, worried about his "fathery image".

'Shoot... What kind of father am I! Not being able to talk to my own son..'

"... Um... You... Are my real father?" Allen asked quietly. Allen (S) blinked, staring at his son. More like shocked of the question. "... Eh, what?"

"... You... Are my real father?"

Allen (S)'s eyes lightened, feeling happiness and joy in his heart, "Y-yes! I-I'm your father..."

'Did he accepted me! Did he?!'

Allen looked down a little, "... I don't know what to say... I still think Mana is my dad... Though."

Allen (S)'s eyes did not fell, he was happy enough to have his son accept him. Or not?

"... Huh...?" Allen (S) whispered, thinking hard.

One word: Why?

It's a very weird feeling, stuck in his throat.

"Junior... Why... Do you think your dad... Is Mana?"

He demanded an answer.

He need it.

To solve the question in his heart.

Allen gulped, his mouth opened. It wouldn't hurt to tell... Right?

"I was abandoned by my parents and worked in a circus... Mana was a traveling clown, he adopted me when I was around nine, I think... But then... And then... ..."

Allen (S) was quiet during the entire time. He get it, sort of.

Allen, his son, must have some sort of past. Probably. Maybe. Just maybe, even though he's just a nine year old... Or 15 at heart.

"I see," Allen (S) finally said.

'So my son is special.' He smiled just a little, remembering of his wife.

'You don't have to worry anymore... He has his reasons... We should be proud.'

"Say," Allen said, stopping his story, "if you are my dad... Then who is my mom?"

Allen decided to give a chance for his "father", after all, he shouldn't just judge him right away. Even though, since here Mana is alive and kicking, it would be only natural to stay with him.

"More like... Let's go home, and meet her?"

"..."

"... Sir?"

A small drop of tears rolled down from Allen (S)'s left eye, but he quickly wiped it off, "Eh, what... Oh, right, the question..."

After quickly recovering, he gave a solemn look across the vast blue - red sky.

"Well... You see...

She died,

three months after your birth..."

"Eh?" Allen blinked, "Wait... What?"

"She passed... Waiting for you to come home..." Allen (S) whispered quietly.

All those years, Allen (S) was desperately trying to make Allen come home... Was because his wife was becoming weak. She wanted to see him, at least once. Allen looked down at his reflection. His only chance of seeing his real mother.

All gone.

Before any movement can happen, a sudden gunshot echoed throughout the whole town. Allen (S) and Allen looked up, becoming cautious of their surroundings. Behind, an explosion happened.

"Watch out!" Allen (S) yelled, hugging Allen tightly as rubble covered the area. He quickly carried Allen off the bridge, to a solid piece of land to be safe. Dust flew everywhere, covering the two...

"AKUMA!" Allen (S) shouted, aware of the danger. Allen blinked, 'Akuma...?'

He quickly hid theirselves, away from the Akuma's sight. Allen (S) sighed in relief, "We should be safe for now... You okay?"

Allen nodded, "Hm... You know about the AKUMA?"

Allen (S) smiled a bit, "Of course."

"... How? I thought you were just a normal guy?"

"Well..." Allen (s) began with a shameful expression, "He told me," he grumbled something under his breath, "that man... Cross Marian."

Allen blinked. "M... Master?!"

Another explosion came nearby, the two Allen quickly stopped talking and looked around. "Above!" Allen shouted, pointing upwards to the nasty looking Akuma.

"Shoot!" Allen (S) panicked, staying protective for his son. But the AKUMA did not attack. Instead, it just vanished.

"Eh?"

-.-.-

"Shoo! Go away Akuma!" Neah shrieked, ordering the nearby Akuma to go back to the Earl's. "I don't need assistants, for the last time!"

He spotted the two brown haired and quickly ran away, feared that the saw him (they didn't). "Close call... Cover almost blown..."

-.-.-

Allen stood up, hand on chin, "Strange... Other than being destroyed... They could have been ordered to go back."

"Whoa... That was dangerous," Allen (S) stated, patting off the dust on his coat, "Are you alright, not hurt?" Allen nodded.

The day began to fall, the two walked back to the Campbell's. "I need to retrieve my belongings, so yeah," Allen (S) explained, talking about his bag.

For the remaining time, it was pretty awkward, for both father and son.

"..."

"Dad."

Allen (S) stared, "Wat."

Allen smiled, accepting the fact that Allen (S) is indeed his father...

"I'll call you dad, from now on."

* * *

 **I managed to finish the chapter within one day! Yeah! Thank you for supporting this story~ review review and review! Sorry if it's a little quick and short, I still need to practice writing with more details~ tell me how to improve my writing! Suggestions are required!**

 **For the cover, sorry if I basically killed Neah there, it was hard drawing him *sweat* I had to take the picture at a particular angle to make the picture better~ hope you like it!**

 **Thank you~**

 **Not owning -man.**


	6. Extra - Father and Son Alike

Extra: Chapter 5 -Father And Son Alike-

* * *

 **[Allen Walker Jr. : Age 15]**

 **Part I**

Allen (S) quickly wore his brown coat with a hurried expression, grabbing his bag along. It was late at night, the sun falling to the horizon. "Okay, Allen," he said, pointing at his 15 year old son, "promise me, to never follow me, no matter what."

Allen nodded a bit, looking up from his book.

"No matter what," Allen (S) repeated in a serious voice. Allen nodded again. After making sure many times, Allen (S) finally left the house in a hurried manner, dashing off to the sunset. But Allen just can't help but be curious. He followed, breaking that promise. Of course he wouldn't just wear his normal attire, so he wore a coat with a hoodie, and began stalking Allen (S).

According to the Campbell brothers, they said that his father's jobs became unstable. He kept getting fired, and jobs are getting lesser. Allen wants to see it for himself, what job his father exactly have right now.

Finally, they reached the destination.

"..." Allen doesn't know what to say. In front of him, is a bar. Evil memories of Cross rushed into his mind, but he quickly shook it off. What is his dad doing there? He watched Allen (S) went in, and after a few minutes, jazzy piano music came by. Allen sighed in relief, he was just there to play music.

Peaking into the window, Allen spotted his father enjoying his time with people cheering. To have this many admirers, Allen can't help but be proud. He heard a conversation through the window.

"Nice one, Allen!" A rough voice called to the pianist.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Hey Allen!" Another voice called, from the table of men holding playing cards. Allen blinked. Could this be... "Care for a game?"

Allen (S) snickered, "My pleasure," He walked over to the table and sat down, getting a set of cards.

Allen's eyes were wide as the adults played the infamous game: poker.

"Royal straight flush," Allen (S) smiled in victory. The adults threw their cards with distress, complaining about his winning streak. Well, they can't say that Allen (S) was cheating, since they don't know how exactly he done it. Allen sweat dropped, amazed.

'So this is how I learn my skill of cards...?' Then he shook his head, 'no... It must be because of master...'

It was tempting though, it have already been 15 years since Allen played a game... Hesitantly, he stepped into the bar, carefully not being noticed my his over protective father. A voice called at the side, wanting a game.

"Oh you! You must be new right? Want a game?" The man grinned, holding up some cards. Allen smiled sweetly, "Sure thing!"

...

"Royal straight flush," Allen said, laying down his cards neatly. The men jaw dropped, eyes widen. This might be natural for Allen, but to these people... Is another 'Demon of Cards' (aka Allen Sr.).

An adult whispered to his friend quietly, "Hey, doesn't this guy remind you of..."

"The Demon of Cards?!"

"That's right," Another man said with epicness, "it's almost as if he's a duplicate!"

"What does this mean!"

"How the hell would I know!"

"I'm not asking you!"

Allen shuffled the cards as the money came pouring in, he glanced to his father's side, where piles of pouches of money buried him. After a few hours of cards, the people scurried away, afraid to have their money vacuumed away. It was only the two Walkers at the opposite tables.

Allen (S) stood up, preparing to leave. Allen decided to go back, before the father goes home. But just when he was going to leave, the father stopped him.

"..."

The older man smiled, " _Allen Jr. just what are you doing here?_ "

Allen gulped, whispering a reply, "Caught red handed..." As they to home, Allen (S) was basically dragging Allen along. Allen pouted, "Look dad! It's just an old habit... From my past... You see.."

Allen (S) sighed, "You're still underage! Children shouldn't go play poker! And plus, this is a bar! People under 18 cannot enter! So how did you sneak in!?"

"..."

"But," Allen (S) became curious, too, "how did you even know how to cheat, like so skillfully?"

"Well... Past experience..."

"I demand an answer," Allen (S) said.

"... It's from master..."

"... Master?"

"The infamous Marian Cross..."

Allen (S) spit out blood and collapsed, causing a riot to the surrounding people. He huffed out word by word, "M...Marian... Cross? Why are you calling him 'Master'?! No, more importantly, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" He said, shaking Allen's shoulders back and forth.

"Uh," Allen hurried and answered, "well, in the past -15 years ago-, after Mana died and stuff... He took me in, and push his debts to me-"

"DEBTS?!" Allen (S) shouted, eyes wide, "KIDDING ME?! HE OWES ME 8.5 BILLION for 5 YEARS!"

"... 8... 8.5 billion?" Allen blinked.

"Exactly! That nasty guy... Forcing my son to pay his debts! I bet he was forcing every dust particle of money out of your pockets! Wait... So the reason you learn to play poker..."

"Yes... Because of him..."

Allen (S) snapped. He kept cussing but immediately stopped (he doesn't want to influence his precious son- wait he could be influenced already). Sighing, they finally reached their house. "Man... That evil bastard..."

"... I must agree, dad."

* * *

 **Part II**

It was another beautiful morning for the Walker family! Allen (S) delicately drank some tea, enjoying the beauty of the skies, voices of the birds... And munching of the hungry caterpillar. I mean Allen.

Allen couldn't help himself, he had to gobble up the food on the table... Because of the innocence on his left hand. Allen (S) smiled, and placed the cup down, and took some sweet mitarashi dangos and gobbled them up.

"You like these too, huh?" Allen (S) stated, eating one stick of them. Allen nodded, munching continuously.

Indeed... Father and son alike...

Two hungry caterpillars, that is.

"Say," Allen said, finishing his breakfast, "well, I've been wondering... After all these years... I wasn't sure if I should ask..."

Allen (S) smiled, "ask away~"

His son glanced at him with an uncertain expression, finally, after a deep breath, he asked, "Who... Is my mother?"

"..."

"Ah, you don't have to answer, though..."

With a sweet, welcoming smile, Allen (S) shook his head, "It's okay... As her son, you should know anyway.

She is a very beautiful and powerful woman..."

Allen nodded, waiting for more.

"She has lighter brown hair, along with sparkling hazel eyes... Like an angel. Well, most husbands would say that. But with her optimistic character, anything she came near basically ignites," he chuckled a little, then continued, "she... Has a mysterious power, but she wouldn't tell me what is it... Even being so close to each other..."

"... Mysterious power?" Allen asked, tilting his head.

He nodded, "Yup, a very mysterious power..."

"Hm."

"Anyway," Allen (S) said, standing up, "why not let's go to the Campbell's?"

Allen smiled happily, "sure thing!"

* * *

 **Thank's for spending your time to read such a short chapter! Btw I forgot to post this *sobs* so I reupdated this~**

 **Plz review!**

 **not owning d gray man~**


	7. Neah's Secret Job

Chapter 6 -Neah's Secret Job- * _this chapter was accidentally deleted, this is just a replacement chapter written by memory, later there will be a re-update*_

* * *

Grabbing his coat to leave, Neah looked back, "Erm, Mana, I got another call so, uh, I might not come back for a day or two so... Take care of mother."

"Hmm okay..." Mana yawned in his night gown, waving goodbye.

* * *

"Don't you think it's suspicious?!" Allen (S) said, munching on his sandwich.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Mana asked, tilting his head.

"Well, you know! He just suddenly went out saying 'I'm off to work!' and left, right?! Even as his friend I still don't know what his job is!" Allen (S) said. Allen glanced at his dad, sweat marking.

 _'I bet it's Noah business... But... Maybe I shouldn't say it_.'

"Anyway," Allen (S) stood up suddenly, putting his fist up to the sky, "let's go scavenger hunt in his room! (I haven't even went there too!)"

"O-okay!"

-.-.-

"You sure we should be doing this?" Mana whispered uncertainly, "I mean... Neah doesn't like people going into his room..."

"Aren't you his brother, then it's okay!" Allen (S) said, grinning mischievously, "okay, let's open this door!" He grabbed the knob, turning it around, but to only have it stuck in one place.

"It's locked."

"I guess so, that's expected."

Allen stared at the key lock, "Hm... Then how do we get in?"

Allen (S) knelt down, taking out a thin silver needle, "simple."

"Wait hold on Allen..." Mana nervously said, "you can't be..."

"It opened!"

"That's illegal!"

"Whatever," He grinned, opening the door, "and son, don't copy me. It is a bad influence."

' _Then don't do it in front of your own very son!_ '

Opening the door revealed them into a simple room containing a bed, closet, small table. small shelf, and a bookshelf that was filled with paper and folders. It wasn't anything special, it was just a plain... Room.

 _'Boring!'_ Allen (S) scowled as he stepped into the room. He looked around, then he stepped towards the closet, "Let's see in his closet..." Opening it, revealed a bunch of the same brown jackets and shirts, making a chill run down the three.

' _Creepy_.'

Looking around, the room _really_ wasn't anything special at all. It was just like any other room, except filled with music sheets. Picking up one of the sheets, Allen (S) hummed, "This is... AH!"

"What's wrong?"

"Mana!" Allen (S) said, his eyes sparkling, "You see, what will happen if we convert these notes into... The code?"

Mana examined the sheet, his eyes widening in realization, "That's right, if we convert these into the code, and then translate it again..."

"A secret message?!"

Mana and Allen (S) exchanged glances, then they read the sheets.

" _Dear diary_ ," They joked, laughing half way.

"Ahahaha! There's like _no_ way that Neah would write that!" Allen (S) kept laughing as his hand slammed the table countless times.

Mana broke into giggles, also amused by their tiny joke.

Allen sweat marked, looking at them as if they're... Well, yeah.

"But what if we really did read it?" Allen (S) asked, his silver eyes full with doubt.

"..." Quickly, they pulled up the paper, and read it again, their eyes widening at first.

"N-no way... It seriously-?!" Allen (S) gasped.

But after a few seconds, both of them sighed in relief, "It was just a coincidence (thankfully)."

"Hey, guys?" Allen called from the small shelf by Neah's bed.

"Yeah?"

"Look at this," He said, picking up a candy cane.

"A candy... Cane?"

"Neah's never been into sweets, that I know," Mana looked at the candy cane suspiciously.

"There's a fancy tag attached to it..."

"... Let's open it." Slowly, Allen rubbed his finger across the paper, making it split. Carefully, they read the letters in the message...

" _To Neah, please come to Earl-tama's for dinner!_ "

"..."

"..."

"What the heck is this," Allen (S) said, holding the candy cane, " _Earl-tama_ 's? What the heck is that? A restaurant?!"

Allen wanted to laugh, but he decided not to. Obviously, this was... An invitation to a secret meeting of the Noah's... Obviously... Right?

"Why would he go to a restaurant?" Mana asked, raising an eyebrow.

Allen (S) gasped, "Oh wait a minute... He could actually be having a date instead of working!"

"W-what?!"

"Damn that Neah! Skipping off work!" Allen (S) growled, mentally wanting to break the candy in half.

"If that's so, Neah will need a good explanation," Mana said, his arms crossed.

"W-wait," Allen quickly said, "what if this _dinner_ thing was actually a secret code? Like, dinner, as in, meeting."

"Ooh, that's also possible, nice one, my son!"

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess so to. Neah's coming back later today, so..."

The three exchanged glances.

* * *

Neah was coming back from his "work", sighing as he crossed the wheat field. There was a meeting, no, a fake meeting really. He was utterly annoyed that he was tricked by his own co-workers, who pulled a prank on him for a comical relief.

"Hah..." he sighed, stepping towards his house. That was when he saw two men and a child standing outside his house. It was his brother, his troublesome friend, and his troublesome friend's son, all waiting for him outside.

"...?" Neah went up, looking at them strangely as Mana pulled out the candy cane.

"Neah, explain this to me."

"Hah?"

"Are you... Going out on a date?!"

"... Come again?"

"I knew it!" Allen (S) yelled, pointing at Neah, "you've been skipping out of work!"

"W-what?! I mean, where the h- I mean, where did you even got that from?! Did you went scavenging in my room you people?!" Neah retorted angrily.

"I'll tell you if you tell us what your job is," Allen (S) said darkly.

"T-that's just..."

"Look's like you're in a pinch, Neah!" A voice creepily familiar said. Allen blinked. Where did he heard that voice from? It's... It can be.

Looking up, there was a girl with dark hair and a school uniform... She was holding a lollipop, and an umbrella in her other hand. There was no mistake, it was Road.

"And who may you be?" Allen (S) asked, raising an eyebrow.

Road smiled, "I'm Neah's co-worker, Road!"

"A child?! Isn't that child labor?!"

"Buu, no, age doesn't matter in this work!" She smiled, waving her lollipop around, "besides, we work in an organization called 'Noah's Ark', it's a secret group that help people out from their sorrows of the death of their loved ones! In short, a helpful community to those with grief."

It was partly true, except for the helpful part, Allen decided.

But he still couldn't believe, it was Road.

The very Road that stabbed him in the eye once...

"If so, Neah! Why didn't you tell us?" Allen (S) asked. Neah looked away, "That's... Ugh..."

Road seemed to notice Allen, and with a smile, she tackled him head on, "Kya! So cute!"

"D-DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" Allen (S) screamed frantically.

"Oh, this is your son? My, my, your son is very cute!"

"Why thank you- DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Road..." Neah sighed, "when will you stop..."

Road grinned, hugging the boy tightly, "Never!"

-.-.-

"You know, Neah?"

"What."

"That boy... Could he be..?"

"... Yeah..."

"... I see..."

* * *

 **Sorry for the inconvenience! I think when I was editing this chapter or whatever, I accidentally replaced this chapter with a spinoff chapter (7.5), and then I couldn't find the doc for the original copy, as it's life in the net had already died.**

 **So, this is just a replacement with slight changes. I will rewrite it again next time.**

 **Sorry!**

 **-3/6/2016-**


	8. Allen

Chapter 7 -Allen-

* * *

 **[Allen Walker Junior: age 12]**

 _That day was normal, dad invited me to play the piano and sing with Mana and Neah. It was fun. We played together, singing the familiar song._

 _Dad is unbelievably good at singing, he sounded so natural. I sang a bit, but they stared at me as if they saw a ghost. Mana stated that I sound like... They weren't sure, but they think it's scary. (Their expressions were priceless.)_

 _The day ended, and we had a feast at the Campbells', Road ate all the candies._

 _Neah was surprisingly nice that day, and Mana said it was natural, nothing amazing. We laughed all day, ate the food stock._

 _Mrs. Katerina, Mana and Neah's mother, told us a story for her run in the game we played. Her topic chosen was "Love life". She said that she met a very kind man who wears a top hat, he had long hair, and such._

 _For Road, her topic was "Dark Secret", so she told about stealing all of the candies in her work and got grounded for an entire month. For some reason, Mana laughed and said, "I remember that."_

 _For Neah, it was "Skip your turn", so he ripped the paper in half, tossing it aside._

 _For Mana, it was "Your job", and stated that he doesn't have one yet._

 _For dad, it was "Who you married". He stared at it and asked who put that in, and for some reason Road started cracking up. He sighed, and said, "I married a young woman who was running away from home, so I took her in, and eventually we fell in love, and married." We all sighed, "Was that all?" He nearly killed us all._

 _For me, it was unexpected, it said "Person you hate". I didn't dare to say it, but all of them kept telling me to spill it. I sighed, and said very quietly... "The Millennium Earl."_

 _It was almost as if Mana and Neah heard me, they looked like they were slapped across the face._

 _Road stood up and gave another game to play, it was "Truth or Dare"._

 _"Truth or dare," Road grinned, "The person who goes first is the loser of Rock Paper Scissors!"_

 _I lost. So it was me first._

 _I chose my dad, and asked. He said dare. So I dare him to tell us who his wife's full name is. Hesitantly, he said, "Mary Will..."_

 _Road looked like she recognized the name._

 _Next... Dad asked Neah, "Truth or Dare?"_

 _Neah couldn't decide... He could tell that dad wants to ask about his "Secret Job"._

 _At last... The clock clicked, it was midnight. Road said she must go back home now, so she left... Dad was already fast asleep, Neah too. Mana didn't bother to clean to house, and Mrs. Katerina was already in bed._

 _I was left._

 _I looked around, it was quiet..._

* * *

"Wake up... Please..." A familiar voice cried quietly. An image of a young girl with dark green hair crying flashed in his mind...

Allen opened his eyes, to only find himself in his house, alone.

* * *

 **Angel: Long time no see! Sorry about this short chapter, I had to rewrite this almost ten or more times... So I decided to write this instead :D**

 **Please review and thanks, too!**

 **Recently D. Gray Man is back, ch. 219 is out! I read through it nine times and can't help but read it again :3 I kept fangirling... Gotta read it!**

 **I can never see the earl and mana the same way ever again...**

 **Hoshino Katsura owns DGM!**


	9. Spinoff OOC Neah

Chapter 7.5 -SpinOff OOC Neah-

* * *

Neah, always look like he's doing paper work all this 15 years... But, is that really what he's doing?

In truth... Is a secret NO ONE EVER KNEW! Except for Mana and Tim. (Very exciting)

This day, Neah was writing some stuff within these sheets of paper... It almost seem like he's writing some paper work, no?

Plot twist. HE'S ACTUALLY DOODLING TIMCANPY WHO'S IN FRONT OF HIM!

Allen Walker Senior had never thought of that possibility, that Neah actually knows how to draw. It kind of disgusted him (but he let that slide).

"Neah. All these years... You... You!" Allen (S) said with a frightened expression. "Hm?" Neah looked up.

"You were drawing?!"

"Uh, yeah? Never noticed?" Neah tilted his head, confused.

"..." Allen (S) kept his expression the same. Neah sighed, and lifted up the paper, "Here, got it? I was drawing..." On the paper, revealed a Timcanpy, that actually looks like a photograph! It's impossible for Allen (S) to see such a thing! It's shining, shining so brightly that it blinded him.

"Neah... Then what did you do for a living?! Sell Timcanpy drawings, or do requests?! Wait a minute, how are you supposed to draw human beings if all of your drawings are Timcanpys?!"

Timcanpy showed his razor sharp teeth at Allen (S), grinning.

Neah narrowed his eyes, "Oi, I don't only draw Timcanpy."

"Really?! Then what's all of that?" Allen (S) said, pointing at the countless drawings. "Wait... Hold on... If you don't work, what about Mana?! What does Mana do, then?"

Mana looked up from the newspapers, "Hm? Oh, I'm finding a job..."

"For all these years?! These 15 years?!"

"Uh, I started recently."

"Oh. THEN WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Mana flinched, letting go of the paper, "Erm... I pose for Neah?"

"Pose... For Neah?" Allen (S) sounded rather shocked by this statement. Neah frowned, "See?" He said, lifting up a folder that is labeled "Secret Mana Drawings."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Oh, then it must've been really horrible, right?"

"Fine!" Neah placed the folder in Allen (S)'s hands, and he opened it. There revealed high class drawings/photographs? of Mana in different angles. One would think that Neah is a stalker.

"... How fast do you draw this?" Allen (S) said blinking once or twice. Neah smirked, "Seven minutes is a record," he showed an hour glass labeled "7"

"ooh..." Allen (S) said. Mana smiled, and sat in front of Neah's table, "I can show you that it's true," he flipped the hour glass, and it began to start. Neah began doodling.

'It really seems like he's writing paper work...' Allen (S) thought. A little later...

Neah lifted up the paper, showing Allen (S) his work. "6 minutes," he said before the sand in the hour glass ran out. Allen blinked. "NO WAY! THIS! THIS IS! A portrait of Mana!"

It looked just like a photograph.

"A-amazing..." Allen (S) whispered.

This is the story... That Neah draws a lot, surprising his friend a lot. Allen, who's reading at the side, had sweat rolling off his face. 'Scary...'

 **Plot twist. He doodles on the back of a photograph, then flipped it and showed it to Allen (S). Lol.**

 **Plot twist again. Neah draws Allen (S), not Mana.**

"I DON'T DRAW!" Neah shouted off to the sunset. Timcanpy have recorded everything.

Allen (S) and Mana sipped a cup of tea, "Have Neah come back in character yet?"

 **Plot twist. Neah was _always_ in character :D**

"WHAT?!" Allen (S) shouted in disbelief.

"NO!" Neah growled.

 **Plot twist-**

"ENOUGH WITH THE PLOT TWIST!" Neah shouted at the line above him.

* * *

 **This is just for fun :D hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review!**

 **DGM- Hoshino Katsura**


	10. Lotus

Chapter 8 -Lotus-

(Allen Senior will be named as Walker for now)

* * *

But hey, Kanda _did_ say "Neah" while he was talking to Johnny during the run... But did they -the people who know of Neah- ever mention the 14th's name to him? Maybe the inspector knew, but Kanda?

* * *

"Che," A tall man with long black hair, wearing a certain black uniform said while holding a black katana. He was accompanied by a certain miss with blonde hair, also wearing the same uniform except different design. She smiled brightly, "We're finally here!"

-.-.-

"Finally!" Allen gasped, sweating a lot. He spent so long running around (lost) from school just to find the Hotel his dad was -is currently- working at. He smiled a little, and went in to the building. He's pretty much used to being at this place, now, but he's starting to has this weird feeling... Yes... A feeling of guilt. All he remembered before living here was 'I fainted'.

"Dad! I'm here!"

"Allen!" Walker smiled, waving at his son. His son walked to the counter and placed his bag beside the shelf. "As promised, I finished my homework at school, so let me help you out."

"Okay, okay~"

The bell on the door ran as it opened, and the two smiled and greeted, "Welcome!"

Then Allen dropped his smile, but recovered quickly by a few seconds. 'Oh, if Akumas exist, of course the same as exorcists...'

The two wore a black uniform with silver on it... And the famous Rose Cross. Exorcists.

Strangely, the taller man seems disturbingly annoying. Allen's left eye twitched.

-Baka moyashi-

"... Bakanda," Allen muttered under his breath, without anyone noticing, without himself knowing, as this was just a reflex... '... Bakanda?'

The woman beside him smiled and walked forward, "I'll like two small rooms, please!"

The man grunted. Walker smiled, "Okay, how many nights?"

"One night," the man said.

As Walker said the price and received the bill, he handed them the keys. The woman blinked and stared at Allen, "Hm? Is this your son?"

"Yes," Walker replied.

The woman grinned, "He's so cute!"

Allen smiled politely.

But immediately dropped it after the man che-d again. The woman frowned at the man, "Yuu! Don't be rude!" 'Yuu?'

"Who cares," the man retorted, then the woman smirked, "Or is it because you're... Jealous?"

He growled, taking out his katana, "Shut up, Alma! Want your pathetic ponytail gone?!"

"Just joking, just joking~" 'Alma' smiled teasingly. Allen blinked. 'Yuu... Yuu... Yuu... Yuu...' Then he remembered, 'Kanda Yuu.' After a small moment of silence, Allen sighed and shook his head, 'No way this guy would be Kanda, after all, he looks more intelligent looking than the soba monster.'

'Yuu' felt irritated.

-.-.-

"Hey, Yuu..."

"What."

"You know, right? That kid..."

"... So?"

"I feel kind of bad..."

"... It's a mission, Alma, if we don't follow the orders, we'll get separated... No, be treated as traitors..."

"Although we already did that once."

"... Whatever..."

"... You know, Yuu?"

"... What is it?"

"I wonder how Mary is doing."

"Asking that again?"

"I remember the last time we met her was near this town... I think."

"..."

"You think we'll meet her?"

"... Who knows..."

-.-.-

The next day was a brilliant day, uh no, not really. It started off with Walker going to work very early, deal with the guests, and run back home to throw food into Allen's mouth. Allen went to school along with Road, his younger classmate. And... This feeling is irritating.

Yah, being stalked. And yes, the worst thing that could maybe happen... Being stalked that the two exorcists. Walker will without doubt kill those people if they dare to take away his son... The son that was left by his wife... So Allen wasn't sure who to be sorry to.

Road seems to take notice of them, too...

\- After School -

Indeed they are still stalking him, and it's becoming uncomfortable. He decided to go for a run.

(And he got lost)

"Oh no," Allen sweat dropped, "dang it..."

That's when someone grabbed his arm by shock, he turned around with a weird feeling. "You're coming with us, kid," it was the tall man. He glared at him.

"..." Then the woman came dashing in.

"Yuu! Don't scare him like that!" She said, pushing the man away. Then, she smiled at Allen, raising her hand, "Eh, hi there, we met yesterday... Uh... I'm Alma! And this mean-looking-"

"-Hey-" The man shot a glare.

"-guy is Yuu, my partner," she said, ignoring him. Allen nodded a little, cautious around the two. "Um, we weren't meant to scare you or anything, but it's just that Yuu's way of doing stuff is kinda rough..."

"... Okay...?"

Alma gulped, and continued, "Well, as you see... We are 'exorcists' from the Black Order."

'Yeah I already know' Allen thought.

"For your information," She said, pointing upwards, "currently there's a Holy War going on between us and the Millienuim Earl, our enemy who said-to-be going to wipe out humanity. And-"

"Basically we are collecting the 'Innocence' and apparently you have one, so you're coming with us," Yuu finished quickly, cutting in Alma's explanation. She pouted.

Allen backed away, "Uh... I'll have to ask my dad..."

"No," he said, "you're coming with us, now."

Alma pushed him away, again, "Yuu! That's very rude, you know?!"

"Sorry, I don't know," Yuu muttered.

"Anyway," Alma looked at Allen in the eyes, "I'm sorry about my partner, but... Uh... Yeah, can we meet your father?"

"He's stubborn."

"Eh what?"

Allen looked away, "You'll see with yourselves..."

-.-.-

"No," Walker said bluntly, before Alma and Yuu could say anything. "Jr. already told me about it, so my answer is 'No'."

Yuu frowned, "It's an order."

"No. The order doesn't apply to me," Walker retorted, gripping his son's arm (left arm).

"We are taking him, for the last time," Yuu said, this time with an angry glare. Walker shook his head, "You have no proof for whatsoever 'Innocence'!"

"I'll show you," Yuu smirked, he took Allen's arm away from Walker and pulled up the sleeve, revealing the blood red deformed arm and the green cross on it. "There, see?"

"Having an arm like that doesn't mean anything!" Walker growled, taking back his son.

"That cross, it's 'Innocence'."

"Even if it is, I won't let you, even if you used to be my customers!"

"Oh by the way," Alma said, "can we book another night?"

"Oh of course, of course," Walker smiled, then instantly returned back into a frown, "you trying to bribe me?!"

"Eh-?! No!" Alma said, waving her hands.

Allen gave a look to the two, almost saying 'See, I told you.'

Yuu 'che-d' again and walked out of the house (the Walkers'). Alma sighed, "Um... If you ever changed your mind-!"

Walker shook his head. She sighed, "Well, be careful, okay? If the 'Innocence' gets into the Earl's hands, you two might be in danger..."

"... Thanks for the warning, and the fee for the night?"

"Here," she said, giving the bill. She smiled, and left for the hotel.

Walker sighed, face first on to the table, "Sooooo annoyyinggg..."

"... Yeah."

Then he quickly got back up, "Ah damn! I forgot to ask them if they know Cross! (He owes me 8.5 billion!)"

"... Right."

Walker had something against Exorcists, but Allen doesn't know.

* * *

Next day :D

Allen thought he would be stalked, but it looks like he wasn't. Ever since that day, Walker would be extra cautious for suspicious looking people, and often insist to go to school with him, but Allen reminded him that he has his job to go.

When he went back home during the afternoon, as it was half-day, Walker smiled, "Okay, Allen! Lets go visit her grave," Allen smiled softly, "I got the flowers ready."

-.-.-

Yuu and Alma was having a small stroll around town to see any suspicious looking people (like Walker), and found themselves at the graveyard... It's possible that the Earl might be there. Thats when, after walking around, something caught Alma's eyes.

"Hey, Yuu."

"Hm?" Yuu glanced at her. Alma looked shocked, pointing at something. He followed her eyes, leading to this certain gravestone.

MARY WILL

"... Oh..."

"So it's been so long, huh, Mary," Alma whispered, "she already passed, eh?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

Alma looked around, and picked up one small white flower. She smiled, "Hoped she had a nice life..."

"What do you expect," Yuu whispered, "It's been 20 years."

"Yeah."

"Since she have a grave, wouldn't that mean 'She didn't got caught'?"

"That's right..." Alma placed the flower down, in front of the stone. "Ah... I remembered that she was a huge eater..."

"A moyashi."

"She had beautiful brown hair."

"Still a moyashi."

"And her scowl whenever she sees you."

"And a moyashi."

"... So she's a moyashi."

"You didn't know?"

Alma smiled weakly, "I hope she had a great time!"

"... Seeing you smile like that, she'll most likely do so."

"Thanks, Yuu." Yuu grunted. Then Alma poked him, "You got anything for her?"

"Why do I need to? She's just a moyashi."

"Yeah, a very short one."

"... Tsk... I got nothing with me..."

Alma blinked, "You were thinking about offering?!"

"Whatever."

"Hm, I guess we should leave now!" Alma said, "Seeing her grave like this gave me a feeling that she had a wonderful time out of the Order!" She grabbed his hand, "Let's go!"

"Sure," Yuu said. So they left the graveyard.

-.-.-

"..." Walker stared at the white flower. Allen smiled a little, "You know, dad? This is the first time you brought me here..."

"Yeah..." Walker placed down the flowers in his hands, "I suppose they are nice people... After all."

* * *

 _"Mary! Hurry! This is your chance! Get away from here!"_

 _"Uh-ah...!"_

 _"Hurry up! Baka moyashi!"_

 _..._

 _"Hm? Ah! You're bleeding so much! Uh, hey, stay with me! Don't faint!"_

 _..._

 _"... Uh?"_

 _"Morning!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, yet, Ahaha... I'm Allen Walker! What's your name, young miss?"_

 _"... Mary..."_

 _"Mary?"_

 _"... Mary Will..."_

* * *

 **Hello every living being! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. So here's a Yuu and Alma!**

 **XD I wanted Yuu to offer a lotus at first, but I dropped the idea. Hoped you like this chapter! I have no faith in my grammar.**

 **And again, plz tell me what you think of it!**

 **-I don't own D. Gray Man, speaking the obvious.**

 **AngelHeartsX**

* * *

Extras... During the part when Yuu and Alma came to the Hotel.

Allen: Bakanda... Bakanda... Bakanda... Bakanda? Bakanda... Häagen-Dazs! Hey dad! I wanna eat ice cream!

Walker: Oh sure!

(My sibling was repeating Bakanda multiple times... And now speaking of ice cream... They do sound alike! XD)


	11. Extra Chapter - Moyashi

Chapter 8.5 Extra Story - Moyashi -

* * *

Komui sighed as he looked through the old exorcist files probably left by the previous supervisors within the shelves, he read through them with only one thought, 'Allen-kun hasn't woke up yet'. Ever since that day, Lenalee wouldn't smile for real, only a slightly forced one. He's worried, very worried. That's when this black and white photo caught his eye. He glanced at it, "Hm?" The picture showed a girl with short unruly hair and lifeless eyes. "This person..." The paper for it labeled "Mary Will", "Gender: Female", "Innocence type: Parasitic (left arm)", "Status: Lost on Action".

"... Mary... Will?" Komui doesn't know why, he thought of _him_ , "This woman... Resembles...?"

* * *

"Say dad, what kind of person is my mom?" Allen asked, eating his 20 mitarashi dangos.

"Yeah, what kind of person is your wife?" Neah asked, finishing his sandwich.

"Allen, we are you friends, aren't we? It's already been 12 years, so tell us!" Mana said, drinking tea.

Walker smiled peacefully, "My wife, is my wife."

" **That doesn't answer anything.** "

"Tell us or say goodbye to your job," Neah threatened, preparing to spread weird rumors of his friend.

Mana nodded, still smiling, although anyone can feel something dangerous around him. Allen glared at his father, then smirked, "If you won't tell us, I'll stop calling you 'dad' and live with the Campbells for now on."

"I'll say it!" Walker squeaked, afraid of losing his son to the child thief (?).

"A-ahem, so basically... How should I describe her?" Walker asked, "like, what do you want to know about her..."

Thats when Neah suggested an idea, "I know! Why not we play this small game..."

"... Game?"

"Basically, all of us, except Allen (S), will take turns asking questions about his wife, like how tall she is, and all."

"Ooh! That's a great idea!" Mana approved of the idea. Walker sweated, "Just nothing personal! Okay? I must keep my wife's privacy..."

"Okay~"

Neah grinned, "Then the first person asking will be Allen jr., okay?"

"Sure! Go ahead, Allen," Mana agreed. Allen smiled and glanced at his dad, "Hm... What is... My mother's personality."

"How should I put it, when I first met her, she doesn't trust anyone, but after a little time, she eventually warmed up," Walker said, recalling past memories, "she would also scold me if I do anything wrong, like cooking, for example."

"Or when you lose your job," Neah said bluntly.

"A-anyway! Done with that question! Who's next?" Walker quickly said. Mana raised his hand, "was she shorter or taller than you?"

"Why that?"

"Just curious."

"Oh, then, she's about one head shorter than me," Walker said. Allen blinked, "She's shorter?"

"One head shorter," Neah confirmed. "Yup."

" **You lolicon.** "

"What the heck?!"

'... Short...' Allen thought to himself, '... Short?'

Walker sighed, "The thing I don't understand, Neah, is why do you call me a bean sprout when I'm clearly taller than you?!"

'Come to think about... If my dad is tall, and my mother is short... Would that make me average? Hah! Kanda's really wrong! I'm not a moyashi! After all, I _am_ Allen!' Allen thought.

* * *

Alma had this serious expression, "Yuu, I have a theory."

"What?"

"You know, _Mary's Innocence_?"

"Yeah."

"It _deformed_ her _left arm_."

"Right..."

" _Left arm_..." She repeated. Yuu thought for a moment, until the realization hit him. The image the the brat he saw the other day (Allen, who he knew has Innocence) came to his mind.

" **Damn it, Moyashis are going to take over the world.** "

Alma grinned, "Who knew that Mary married! That kid must've been her child."

"... He does look like the moyashi."

"Right."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Present Time of the Black Order)

Kanda was eating his soba, until suddenly he thought of something strange, "... Moyashi... Moyashi... Moyashis?" ' _Damn it, Moyashis are going to take over the world.'_ Kanda has no idea why he thought of that. Then a sharp pain came to his head, the image of 'That Woman' grinning at him, saying something that he barely can hear. ' _Who knew... That... Must've... Been...'_.

"..." Kanda placed down his chopsticks, attracting Lavi's attention, "?"

* * *

 **Just an extra chapter! Hope you like it :3**

 **I plan on making this a 35 chapter-story, so currently I'm finding nice ideas for the main plot of the story. I don't plan on making Allen know that Mana is the Earl along with Neah, though.**

 **Please review! Thanks, too for reading! :D**

 **I don't own D. Gray Man**

 **(I don't proofread, so later after some chapters I'll start editing them, correcting grammar, etc.)**

 **-AngelHeartsX**


	12. Lets start the last song

Chapter 9 - Let's start the last song -

* * *

There was an old lullaby sung by the people of the small town... That song kept going until the very end. Long ago when Neah and Mana were playing in the fields with a certain friend, their friend heard that song as Mrs. Katerina D. Campbell hummed it with a beautiful voice. He thought it sounded really nice and soothing, and asked her about that song. She chuckled, saying it was just an old song that a man first sang to her. Then he asked, "Is it okay if I make a piano verse of it?"

"Of course," she smiled. He grinned, and ran back to his friends, and told them all about it. Neah poked the boy's forehead, "Use our secret code, okay?" Then he smiled, "Of course I will! I don't want it to be stolen and read by some nasty bastards!"

That's how it begun.

-.-.-

 **5 years after Junior was born, 7:00 AM, Campbell House**

"Hello!" Allen Walker (S) barged into the Campbells' once again with his big silly smile glued onto his face. Before long Neah had his 'absolutely-just-go-back-home' face shown with disgust as Walker sat down onto one of the kitchen chairs. Then, Mana smiled as he placed down the plates of today's breakfast, sandwiches. Neah sighed in distress, "Allen, when will you stop barging into my (and my family's) house."

Walker stuck out his tongue, "It's too lonely to eat alone!" Neah stared at him for the moment, then he quickly turned away and going to pick up his sandwich... Until he realized it already disappeared into Walker's mouth.

"..." Neah stood up and walked towards his friend (?), and then he threw the brown haired man out of the window to the lands afar. "GET LOST!" Mana sweat marked, "I guess he's already lost?" After all, Walker is the master of getting lost, and sadly, his son also inherited that trait. "That guy..." Neah grumbled in anger, "Has no shame at all..."

Mana shrugged, smiling, "I suppose he just want some attention from his son?"

"But the problem is that his son doesn't even bother giving him attention," Neah dead-paned. "..." Mana turned away, "Then I guess he's hopeless."

After Walker came back to the mansion (with bruises and cuts), Mana hurried and tend his wounds. Neah gave off a bit of a worried expression as Walker remained smiling, wearing his goofy smile.

"... Honestly... How can you still smile like that after all what you've gone through..." Neah whispered quietly.

There Walker smiled brightly, "Oh! And Neah, Mana! I finished it!"

"Hm?" Neah raised an eyebrow. Mana titled his head, "Finish what?" Walker chuckled, "You know, that song!"

Thats when something clicked in their minds, "Ooh! The lullaby!" Walker nodded, taking out a paper folder. The Campbell siblings and Timcanpy looked over Walker's shoulder, to see a beautiful piece of paper written in a certain code.

"Ah!" Mana and Neah smiled as Timcanpy's razor sharp teeth was shown when he grinned.

"It's really done!"

"Although I do see some mistakes," Neah stated, pointing at some certain parts of the song. Walker waved the paper around, "Yes, so I want you two to read it through! After all, the original song came from Mrs. Katerina, right?"

"Yeah," Neah said, taking the paper. "After you are done, make sure to return it to me!" Walker said cautiously, "I don't want it to be stolen."

Neah nodded, "Of course. Right, Mana?"

"Yup!" Mana agreed completely.

Finally, Walker took off back to his own house, after attempting to get his son's attention.

Neah sighed, "Man, he wrote 'Among the grey ashes in the flames shining' instead of 'Among the grey ashes shining brightly in the flames'."

"Ahaha, what a careless mistake," Mana said, taking a closer look at the score, "well, it basically means the same, doesn't it?"

Neah smiled softly, "Guess so."

Then he read through the whole song, that song that always have been in his mind, ever since -they- were born.

In a slow pace, he hummed the familiar lullaby, and Allen, who was should sleeping, heard it.

 _So the boy fell into a deep sleep  
Among the grey ashes in the flames shining... First one, then two...  
Rise up and expand... Into that beloved face..._

 _A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth, dreams... Dreams...  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born.  
Across millions of years, no matter how many prayers are returned to the earth  
_

 _I will still continue to pray  
Please bestow upon this child your love...  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss  
_

 _So the boy fell into a deep sleep  
Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two...  
Rise up and expand... Into that beloved face... _

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth, dreams... Dreams...  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born  
Across millions of years, no matter how many prayers are returned to the earth  
_

 _I will still continue to pray  
Please bestow upon this child your love  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss  
_

 _I will still continue to pray  
Please bestow upon this child your love  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle k-_

And then Timcanpy ate the score.

"..."

"..."

" **TIMCANPY?!** "

Even after 7 years, Walker forgot to ask: "Where is my score?" So this is just a secret between the two Campbell brothers... This is a life and death situation, if Walker know that Tim ate the score, Neah would be gone already, after all, he _is_ the owner of the golem known as Timcanpy.

Oh, and that may be the reason why Timcanpy has the score?

-.-.-

 **About 3 Months after Junior was born**

 _"Mary! I promise that I'll definitely bring Allen here!" I said to her, holding her hand tightly._

 _"... Dear..." Her voice is weak..._

 _"I'll quickly come back! Stay awake by then!" She was dying._

 _"... Don't..." Don't go._

 _..._

 _"Shh... He's still sleeping, Allen." Mana told me._

 _"I know, so I'll quietly bring him home..."_

 _..._

 _"Mary? I'm back!" Silence was her response._

 _..._

 _"... Mary?"_

 _..._

 _"Hey... Mary? Don't scare me like that... Our boy Allen is here!" Then I recalled when I called out that name._

 _-Allen? That's his name? Ahahaha... You have no creativity-_

 _-Ehehe... My friends named him. But, what would you name him, then?-_

 _-Mm... 'Aren', then.-_

 _-... Are there any differences?-_

 _"Mary..."_

For an entire week, Walker did not bother coming to the Campbells'. But after that, he went there every day, not missing a moment.

During Allen's 15th birthday, Walker decided to tell him at least something to his clueless son.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! (Celebrating for 50 plus followers, 20 plus reviews, and 35 plus fav, you have made my day, fellow authors and readers.)**

 **IMPORTANT:** Allen will be 12 years old for now on. About **Ch 5: Father and son alike** , that is just a special, like a spinoff, whatsoever. This edit is just to match up with the prologue... So hope it won't be too confusing! XD

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**


	13. Among the Grey Ashes

Chapter 10 - Among the grey ashes -

* * *

He was only 12 when everything went upside down in their lives.

* * *

"Mary, Will," Allen muttered, recalling that time during that normal day, playing a game of answering questions. "Mary, Will..." That name could not get out of his mind. It felt weird, he never heard that name before. But still, weird. Only Walker mentioned her name, but it felt really nostalgic, almost as if he heard that name multiple times in his life.

Still, weird. An odd feeling lurk in his mind, more like his guts.

More like his left arm, aching when he thought about that name.

"Mary..."

He sighed, placing down the pen he was holding. _I just don't know anymore..._

 _Dingdong, dingdong._ The doorbell rang. It was around three during the afternoon. He guessed, it was Road. She would always come to play when it was three, otherwise nine at the morning, where Walker would already be at his "work". Allen smiled a bit, he was used to this already. Oddly enough, though. He didn't expect that he'd be "friends" with... With... He forgot, but he didn't mind.

But it's weird. As if a faint memory stayed behind at the back of his mind.

 _Dingdong..._

"Coming!" So he dashed off to the door, opening the gate to outside.

-.-.-

"Allen-chan~" Road whined, swinging around on the monkey bars, "why do we have homework?~"

He chuckled, "Well, we need them so we can make sure we remember what we learned a few days ago."

"One, two... Ah! That was four ' _we'_ s, Allen-chan!" Road jumped off the bars, and spun around in circles on one foot. Allen laughed, "Oops, I guess." She stopped spinning, and faced the boy. Her short dark hair gently moved along with the small breezes. "Hm..." She was staring right into his soul, his eyes.

"Allen-chan?"

"Yes, Road?"

"Is there something wrong?" She was sharp.

"Uh, no, why do you think so?" He lied, he felt strange.

"... No, nothing..." Road stared for a little more, then glanced at his left arm for a bit. For a moment, she quickly changed view and smiled, "Well, if there's anything bothering you, feel free to tell me all about it!"

"O-okay," Allen nodded.

"But still, _homework..._ " Road spun around again, eyes closed. She must've hated homework so much, right? "Oh, right! Allen-chan, your birthday's coming up, right?"

"... Yeah," Allen's mouth moved on it's own.

"It's on December the forth right?" _December 25th, the day he adopted him._

"Yes," A sweat rolled off his cheek. But his voice showed confidence. _He, who was him?_

"Allen?"

"..." _He was adopted._

"Junior?" Her voice showed worry. _No he lived as a son of a musician._

"... Uh," There was a tint of black on the corners of his eye.

Then Allen could not see. But for an instance he thought he saw something, maybe a faint memory on the back of his mind. But it was not his, it must not be his.

-.-.-

 _"HURRY UP MOYASHI! GET AWAY!"_

 _"Go! Mary! Don't mind us!"_

 _But..._

 _"It'll be alright, I promise, okay?"_

 _But..._

 _"JUST GO, MOYASHI!"_

 _Pain engulfed her senses. She could not feel her own body running for her life._

 _Curse the Innocence, curse the Earl, if only they didn't exist._

 _But if it was like that, I would never have met him._

-.-.-

There was a little light faint in the dark. Then the light slowly became large. His eyes opened, revealing a worried man with brown long hair and silver eyes.

"Junior! Oh my god... You have finally come to!" He smiled. Allen blinked for a moment, then finally memories hit him. "...Dad?"

Walker's smile only became a little more happier, "Yes, Junior?"

"How long... Was I out?"

"Two days, straight."

"...Oh..." He looked away, to the window. He thought he saw snow.

"When you went out, Road hurried and informed me, she looked so worried..." Walker explained, picking up a cup of warm tea. "Thank god you were alright..." He smiled gently. Surely, he'll kill anyone nearby if Allen was down.

Yes, thank god it didn't happen, though.

Allen smiled, too. That was until a sharp pain attacked his head, causing him to wince a bit. Walker's smile dropped, he quickly sat the cup down, his voice showed signs of worry and panic, "Junior?! Is there anything wrong?" He placed the back of his hand on his son's forehead, checking the temperature. "... Strange, it doesn't seem that you are sick..."

Allen shook his head, "I'm... Alright, dad..."

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"..."

"Do I need to give a call to school for absence?" Walker looked as if he was ready for a run to the school.

"N-no! (You'll get lost before you even get to my school...) You don't need to!" Allen yelped, then his head throbbed again. "O-ow..."

"Ah, sorry!"

"... Nah... It's okay..."

-.-.-

Then Walker decided to take a short break from work, so he could be with his son, but Allen kept pestering him to go work, or surely he'll lose that hard won job of his. Even though Walker was kind of reluctant of leaving his son in home, Allen reassured him, "It will be fine." But Walker was scared, especially because of that phrase his son said.

 _It will be fine, Allen._

So Walker went to work.

Allen sighed slightly, staring off to the sky behind the window. It was becoming colder each day... Two months before his birthday. But slowly, he forgets.

When was his birthday, again?

"De..cember..." He slightly hesitated.

"Twenty... Fifth..."

The window was open only a little bit beside him, and the wind blew across.

The pages on the calendar flapped around like fluttering doves in his room, revealing a certain date circled with bright red.

 _December, 4th._

"...?"

 _Your name is Mary? That's a pretty name! I'm Allen, Walker, nice to meet you, Mary!_

Allen heard a voice. The cross on his left arm glowed emerald. His eyes narrowed, he thought he saw snow again, falling from nowhere.

 _Allen-kun!_

 _-.-.-_

"Yes! Finally it's time to go home!" Road cheered, packing her books. "Finally! A day with no -zero- homework! Yepee!"

Allen chuckled, also packing up.

A few days already past since the day he collapsed, and there was no signs of sickness, nor did he collapsed again. Instead, Allen thought his mind became clearer.

Then they walked home, no he. Road had to go back, so she couldn't go and play with him. But it was strange, for some reason Allen had this weird feeling in his chest when she said, "Sorry, there's stuff I have to do at home~"

He sighed, Allen sighed. And he walked home, until he bumped into two certain people who appeared probably a month ago... The woman with blonde hair and the man with black hair.

"Hah? Moyashi?" He heard that deep voice. Allen's eyes widen.

 _Che, Moyashi._

 _It's ALLEN, BAKANDA!_

"...Ah?" Allen kind of stumbled, but got back up. He remembered. He finally did. That day when he 'came' here, he heard voices, he was fighting for his life.

They, his friends, shouted out "ALLEN!" Before he collapsed.

Yuu had his confused expression on his face as Alma looked between the two. "Um, is there anything wrong, Allen?"

Allen shook his head, then whispered, "Thank you..." But it was quiet, but they heard him, and it added to their confusion.

For a moment he thought he had saw snow, then he realized, it wasn't. No, it was, expect a different one. It was the snow that he saw when he got adopted by Mana. It was the snow that they celebrated during Christmas.

But it was not only that...

 _"Your name is Mary? That's a pretty name!" He smiled._

Yuu for an instance he thought he saw that 'moyashi', Alma too. He 'che-d', and walked away, with his hair swaying behind him, "Moyashi's and their Innocences..."

"Ah Yuu! What just happened? I don't understand~" She chased behind him.

Allen smiled for a bit.

Then he returned home.

* * *

 _"Allen!" I said, to him who was reading through his music scores._

 _"Yes?" He smiled to me. I loved his smiles._

 _"Um... Can you play that song? You know, the song you sung to me... When we first met."_

 _His smile grew brighter, so bright it looked as if it'll fade away, like the light. "Of course, Mary!"_

 _Then I thought I saw snow glittering down, I shook my head, glancing at my left arm that was aching so badly. Was I becoming a fallen? I wasn't sure, but even after two years I left the order, this Innocence had not done anything... Until now. I sighed, but when he started singing, I smiled._

 _I love his music and I love his voice._

 _But it looks like I don't have long left. I glanced at my left arm again. That disgusting arm..._

 _"Among the grey ashes in the flames shining, first one, then two," He sung._

 _I smiled, and closed my eyes. "Allen,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"When I die, please burn my body." Into the grey ashes in the flames._

 _You be the light, then I'll be the ashes._

* * *

"..." That's probably her memories, then, jumbled with his own. He stared at his left arm.

Then he smiled, "I see."

* * *

 **AngelHeartsX: Ahahahaha... Ahahaha... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHA! (Sorry I'm mad) FINALLY! THIS DAY! NEW CHAPTA! AHAHAHAHA!**

 ***spins around* Chapter 220! Finally! OUT! Katsura-sensei! Yes!**

 **Okay, so I read the new chapter once I returned home. I'm going to read it again. So I shall celebrate with this new chaper. It's confusing, not? XD**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**


	14. Halloween Extra

Extra Chapter

* * *

 **Walkers**

"Wah... Mommy..." A girl cried in the midst of the scary night. Shadows creeped before her as bats flew by and by. She chocked on her own tears, constantly wanting to see the light. "Mommy..." The moon was bright.

Horrid laughter filled the air, she winced. She was scared. What was going to happen? Is she going to die? They're scary, so scary. She sniffed. Behind her a large shadow looked over her. She saw the darkness before her as she slowly turned around with wide eyes, scared stiff.

Orange, no, dark orange, it completely filled her view. Within that orange, has carvings on it. Two triangles was cut out, and inside the shape was darkness. And, a creepy smile of black.

She gulped, terrified. She do not dare to speak.

"Little girl..." The darkness whispered," ...trick or treat..."

"Eh?"

"Trick or treat?"

"Uh..." She handed him a sweet.

Silence. Then the pumpkin jumped and spun in happiness, "Yosh! The 3,801th sweet! Sweet! It's gonna be a feast!" The pumpkin removed it's head, revealing a young boy with brown hair with silver grey eyes. He turned to look at the dumbfounded girl, and like a gentlemen, smiled innocently, "Happy Halloween, Lil'girl!"

-.-.-

Allen walked home in triumph as he laughed his way. "Ahaha! I'm definitely gonna win against Dad!" He went straight to the door, and opened it, revealing a very... Halloween-ish atmosphere. There sat his dad with his swaying brown hair, also chuckling. Both eyes met, and they stared intently. Then, as quick as the speed of light, they poured out a bunch of sweets coming from their pumpkin shaped baskets.

"5,930 sweets," Allen said with a serious voice. The dad chuckled, "10,100 in total."

"WHAT?!" Allen's jaw dropped, "how did you?!"

"Ahaha, you need technique, my son, technique~"

"Did you robbed a candy store?!"

"The hell not!" Walker snapped.

"Please refrain from swearing in front of your son," Allen said, counting his sweets again and again, not missing one.

"Oops, s'rry~"

"Dad, your dialect."

"Crap."

"... You're too into this, ain't you?"

"Yer too, my son."

"How the... How did you even got that many?" Neah asked, avoiding to say 'hell' in front of Walker's presence as he picked up one of the chocolates in Walker's pile. If he were to day 'hell' or any other word... Walker would skin him alive. Neah glanced at Walker. Walker smiled innocently. "...You dirty cheater, robbing a candy store just to win a game..."

"Hey! I did not!"

"Then how the... How did you even got this many?" Neah said, dropping the candy. Walker smiled again.

"You see, a gentleman has his ways..."

"You seriously robbed a candy store?!" Neah exclaimed with amaze.

"NO!"

Laughter filled the air afterwards. Until a few seconds later a war arose from the grave.

Mana laughed, "How did you even count it all, Allen, Junior?"

The two father and son smiled innocently.

Counting candy is like counting Marian's debts, no?

* * *

 **Lotus**

"Trick or treat!" Alma grinned. Yuu blinked, confused. For some unknown reason, Alma, the woman known as his wifey-I mean co-worker, is dressed in an... Outfit of some sort. And for the first thing in this particular morning of their honeymoon away from the Black Order (mission, I mean), there she said, "Trick or treat!"

"... What?"

"Trick or treat!" She repeated cheerfully.

Now Yuu is very confused.

"Don't you know?" Alma hummed, "when it's October 31st, it's a tradition to go scare people and gather sweets! So when someone asks you 'trick or treat', you must decide whether or not to give them a treat! If you don't, they'll pull a trick on Yuu~"

Yuu grunted, finally understanding -yet don't understand why is there such a holiday- as Alma once again asked him: "Trick or treat!"

He sighed, took something out of his pocket, and then he placed it in Alma's hands. "N-n-no way! Yuu actually gave me, a candy?!" Tears filled her eyes, "I'm so touched!"

"What the heck."

"Ahaha~" She grinned again, and took a glimpse of the candy he gave her.

A free ticket for soba.

"... This isn't a treat."

"What? I'm treating you."

"..." Alma pouted, "This isn't what I meant... I want a sweet! A candy! Something sweet for Halloween! Yuu! You shall be tricked!"

"The heck?! I gave you a ****ing treat and you- ugh!" Yuu sighed in defeat, and then handed her something else. Alma happily accepted it, and threw it at him after realizing it was some traditional Japanese candy that's... Not too sweet...

-.-.-

"Wah... Yuu's not giving me a sweeeet..." Alma cried as Yuu gave her a look of distress. He just doesn't get women. Yeah, Yuu gave her a sweet yet she's not accepting it? What the heck! He just doesn't get it.

"Baka Yuuuuuu!" Alma cried. Yuu scowled, "Alma!"

"Bakaaaaa BAKA!" She whined, dashing away from her hubby- a-hem, co-worker.

Yuu is very confused.

-.-.-

The two Walkers walked around town with smiles on there face, holding a basket filled with endless candies and cookies. That was when they saw a certain long haired exorcist looking grumpier than usual sitting on a bench by a tree. Curious of what had happened, they approached the individual.

"Yo!" They greeted to the exorcist, "Where's Alma?"

He made a che sound.

"..." Walker and Allen exchanged glances. Could it be...

"Did you broke up?" Allen said with a straight forward tone. Yuu scowled and glared at the boy as Walker glared back, defending his son.

'... I hit the nail on the head... Right?'

Walker sighed (in a very teasing manner), shaking his head, "Young love indeed..." Yuu glared at him even more. "I can give you advice for understanding a woman's heart, though," Walker grinned. Allen glanced at his dad. Ah that's right, he's already married.

Yuu made another che sound and turned away.

"Ahaha you youngsters have it hard," Walker laughed. Yuu had his death glare on with his eyes saying "shut the _ up or I'll _ kill you."

Allen thought for a moment, then asked his dad, "Hey... Dad,"

"Yeah?"

"You're... 28, right?"

"... Yeah?"

"... Last time I remember, I asked Alma... Ain't Yuu also 28?"

"..." Both pair of eyes locked on Yuu. Yuu felt uncomfortable.

"Okay, so, in short," Walker clear his throat, "You and that lady got into a fight, and for some reason she called you an idiot and ran away, right?"

Yuu grunted.

"Hm... I guess it has to do with your ignorance."

"Hah?" Yuu raised an eyebrow, Allen nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's only normal to give people 'sweet candies' when they say 'Trick or Treat', and people usually dress up scarily to scare others." Allen raised his basket of sweets and showed it to the exorcist. "What's the point of this holiday, anyway..." Yuu mumbled with annoyance. Alma didn't really look that scary either way in her costume... (But she looks more cute). Allen hummed, "Dunno."

Walker laughed, and picked up one of the wrapped chocolates in his basket. He handed it to Yuu with a warm smile, "Hurry up and go to her, 'Kay?"

"..." Yuu stared at the chocolate in his hands. He sighed and closed his eyes, stood up and started to go off searching for his co-worker. In the background Allen was laughing, to see a Kanda-look-a-like acting this way.

-.-.-

Alma sobbed, arms wrapped around her legs as she sat in front of a grave stone. The sone was engraved with the letters MARY WILL on it. She cried, "Mawwy... Yuu is sooooo mwen... He's a Baka! A baaaakkkkaaaa!" She wiped off some tears, and continued pestering about her idiot co-worker. "He jwust doesn't undewstand... Mawwy..."

"Oi." Alma jumped when that deep voice called for her. She turned around, face to face with her idiot couple. She pouted, "What..."

Yuu stretched out his arm with his hand in a fist towards Alma. She blinked. "Hand," he said quietly. Alma spreaded out her palm, and Yuu dropped an object in her hand. It was a sweet wrapped in blood red wrapper.

"..."

"... I owe you one..." Yuu muttered, taking back his hand, placing it on his sword, Mugen.

Alma stared at the sweet, hands trembling, "Yuu... Yuu... Gave me a sweet?"

She looked up with teary eyes, "Yuu actually opened his heart?! To me?!"

"Hah," Yuu glanced at her, "what?"

Alma blew her nose with a handkerchief, and smiled happily, "Thank you... Yuu!"

"... Che, whatever..."

Yuu lend his hand to Alma and she grabbed his hand, pulling herself up from the ground. She grinned with ecstasy, holding the sweet in her hands.

"Oh," Yuu blinked, recalling of what the brat said about Halloween, "in this day of the year, people's suppose to dress up scary, right?"

Alma nodded, a question mark floating on top of her head. Yuu glanced at the lady.

"But you don't look scary at all."

"..."

"..."

"BAKA YUU!" Alma screamed on the top of her lungs, throwing a punch at the other exorcist's guts. Yuu spat out spit, and yelled at her, "WHAT THE HECK, ALMA!"

"Bakabakabakabakabakabaka-"

"I was trying to say..." He interrupted her chain of 'bakas', but hesitated a bit before continuing.

"You... Look... Kind of... Cute..." The last word was barely audible.

Alma stared at him wide eyes, then blushed really hard. "B-You idiot!" She slapped him again, but this time a slap of love. Alma squealed, jumping up and down, happy that she was called cute by her loved one.

Yuu stared at her dumbfounded, hand pressed against his left cheek that was once again slapped by her.

'Why did she slap me?! Why did she slap me?!' He just doesn't understand women.

(Meanwhile at the background: an Allen giggling with Road, and a Walker sighing, "Young love.")

* * *

 **Timcanpy**

The problem is Timcanpy can't talk human speech. So he can't ask for candy.

(Timcanpy is sad...)

* * *

 **Campbells**

Neah sighed, glancing at the window. "..."

"Allen... Haven't barged in to the house? That's strange." He took a look at the clock, "Eight AM... Huh," he yawned, sipping a cup of tea.

Creak...

"..." He eyes immediately shot at the door, where he think that sound started at.

Creeeaaaakk...

Neah stood up and slowly walked towards the suspected door. "... Allen?"

He opened the door, but no one is seen. "Huh..."

Whoosh, a shadow quickly went passed him, Neah swiftly took a look back. "Hm?"

Flush...

He glanced at the bathroom door where the toilet suddenly flushed. He swear that he haven't saw anyone go in to that particular room.

"... A trick?" He whispered. 'This is annoying...' No traces of Innocence is felt. He sighed, 'Not Junior.'

The shadow is back breezing pass him. Neah glared at the spot where the shadow disappeared. "... Yellow..." He muttered.

Mana blinked, "Eh Neah? What are you doing?" Neah was jumping around with a small black shadow speeding around him side to side.

Mana had just woken up from a nap and went down stairs (because of the creaking noises), but to see Neah so focused on the shadow...

"Gotcha!" Neah shouted, hand grasped at the object's tail- wait tail?

The golden mochi ball, Timcanpy, hovered above Neah's hand. "..." Neah let go of it's tail, and it went breezing around again.

"... Is he on sugar-high?"

(Evil Walker and Allen fed Timcanpy with hundreds of sweets, now he is uncontrollable.)

* * *

 **Road**

Halloween is Road's time. So she freaked the hell out of Allen by who knows how.

And this day she gets to have limitless candies in her bag, but it was confiscated immediately by the Earl.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween!**

Walker hummed a creepy song as he smiled happily, organizing the feast of candies. Allen sighed, "Dang it... How did you got 2,000 in one go..."

"Ahaha, a man has his ways~"

Oh they couldn't wait to eat them all.

"Okay! Time to-"

Knock knock.

Just as they were going to feast on their heavenly meal, they were interrupted by a certain knock on the door. Walker stood up, "Someone wants candy? Wait for a sec, Allen. " He walked to the door, and unlocked it. Walker took the door knob, twisted it, and opened the closed door. A night's breeze passed by, red hair went along with the wind. A man with red hair wearing black priest clothes stood by the door, so Walker slammed it in his face.

With a confused thought, Allen went to the door, and saw his dad with a horrified expression.

"What's wrong, dad?" Just when he was going to open the door, his dad stopped him, "Don't... Open it..." Was it that scary that Walker couldn't handle it? Allen shrugged, and opened it.

"Ah."

So, he slammed the door right at the man's face.

The Walkers saw the worst nightmare for all times... It had ruined the candies' taste.

"Damn you... Why must you come here... Especially this day... MARIAN CROSS/MASTER!" They bet he was just here to borrow money to get some alcohol, not for the candy.

So Halloween ended with a happy ending :D

* * *

 **Thanks for reading/reviewing and have happy coming halloween!**

 **(still bantering about ch 220)**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**


	15. First One, Then Two

Chapter 11 - First One, Then Two

* * *

The puppy licked his hand, that hand of disgust. It's a strange feeling, developing in his chest. This feeling of warmth... He could not forget. He cried a little bit, "Why..."

 _He was an old dog, he was going to die anyway..._

* * *

(Coming back from ch 10)

Allen sighed, smiling. Ever since that day where 'that woman's' memories lurked in his mind, he finally remembered who he was. All thanks to that nickname. -Moyashi-

-.-.-

"Come on, Allen!" Walker cheered, holding the child's hand. "W-wait! Where are we going, dad?"

The father grinned, "Mana and Neah's already there, can't let them wait!"

"Hey!" Did his father just ignore him...?

-.-.-

Laughter filled the air, but obviously in this story, it will become tragedy the next.

Balloons of all colors floated around, leaving a funny aura around this area. Smiles are everywhere, but at the backstage that will be a different story.

Allen gaped at the scene. People would smile, but he would frown. It was his worst memory of all of everything.

Walker waved ahead, "Mana! Neah! We're here!"

It was quiet in Allen's ears.

"...en...llen...allen... Junior!" Allen snapped away from his daydream and he quickly turned around, to that voice. Mana waved his hand in front of him, "What's wrong?"

"Eh-uh nothing! Nothing's wrong..."

Neah glanced at the boy. Walker patted the child's head, "Have you forgotten? We're at the circus!"

Circus... Right, the circus.

Laughter filled the air.

"Let's go! To the main show of the day!" They marched all the way to the tent of red and white, where it is dark inside but bright in the middle.

Allen gulped nervously. His eyes stared at the curtains where darkness stood. Like an image, he was a boy with red brown hair like himself wearing frown, at the back of the bright stage, with bruises all over him. Then on the bright stage, he saw it, the dog, that dog that brought him to his father.

He clutched his fist. Beads of sweat lead down to his chin. He hated this place. In past tense.

Mana noticed the boy's uncertainty. Mana was worried. Then he noticed, following the boy's eyes, lead the the puppy on the stage, dancing with his owner.

"... Dog?" Does Allen like dogs?

Mana does not want Allen to look sad, that's all.

Neah noticed too, though, Mana's worried face.

"... Mana?"

-.-.-

The show ended, they all went out to the outside of fresh and clean air. Walker smiled, "That was so funny! Especially that man with the dog's hilarious face!" It have been a while since Walker had an actual holiday, a holiday from searching a job.

Neah grunted, "Yeah, it was funny."

Mana smiled, too, but his attention was at Allen.

For a moment, he had an idea.

Maybe it would make his friend's son happy.

Neah sighed, Mana said he needed to go somewhere, and dashed off. Hopefully it wasn't for another tradegy... Ever since that day they were seventeen, everything changed. Neah shook his head, not now, don't think about it. It's time to be happy with joy.

And Walker was really joyful, full of smiles.

But Allen wasn't.

Then Mana came back, dashing to the boy, Allen.

"Come with me, Junior!"

"Eh Mana?!"

Walker waved goodbye as he disappeared from the child's vision.

"Where are we going, Mana?" Mana grinned, "Somewhere~"

They went to the back of the tent, where there was a old tree with autumn leaves.

Allen's eyes widen, seeing the puppy panting.

"They say he don't have a name, yet," Mana stated, patting the dog, "because he's the circus's. But this fellow's partner said that it prefers to be called 'Allen', what a coincidence, right?"

Allen, that name. Allen stared at the dog, frightened. The puppy made a small bark at the child, attracting his attention. The puppy likes the attention he gave him.

Allen was shivering. His arms and legs trembled. A bad past haunted him, an image of an evil clown came to his mind.

He gritted his teeth, _Cosmov..._

The puppy barked again, and jumped around. Mana motioned to Allen, and smiled, "Watch this," he took a deep breath, "Allen!" The puppy immediately turned to Mana, jumping around playfully.

Mana grinned and made the same motion as Mana the clown. Two fingers pointed at Allen, as if saying 'his turn'.

"Your turn!"

"..." Allen stared at the puppy, spotted with red brown fur, covering the white fur. His throat was dry.

He barely said it, "Allen...?"

The puppy barked at the child, dashing to him, even though it was barely audible, it still heard him. Allen's left arm just hung there, unable to move. Puppy tilted his head, noticing the rusty smell near the boy. Puppy's eyes were bright.

The puppy licked his hand, that hand of disgust. It's a strange feeling, developing in his chest. This feeling of warmth... He could not forget. He cried a little bit, "... No..."

He ran away, away from that dog, away from Mana.

"Allen?!" Mana's voice slowly became faint... Allen ran as fast as he could, away from that place, away from that dog.

-.-.-

"ALLEN!" Mana chased after the child, "wait!"

The boy quickly disappeared from sight, but he could still feel it, his presence. Mana frowned, "What did I do wrong..."

For some reason, no matter what he did, it would always go wrong.

"Damn it..." It was a rare occasion to see Mana this stressful. Then the thought hit him - _you are the one who bring tragedy... You know, don't you?-_

Mana shut his eyes tight, avoiding tears.

"Allen..." The puppy barked.

-.-.-

Allen ran. He could not feel his own legs. He felt light.

Streams of hot tears ran down his cheeks. He felt horrible, so sick, but he continued to run.

Horrible memories resurfaced.

"ALLEN!" A voice called after him. It shocked Allen, who's legs stopped from the pain. A hand grabbed his shoulder, Allen quickly turn his head, to the man behind him. Walker huffed, legs throbbing, "Ugh... Allen... Where ya... Going?

"Ya know, I just saw you running high speed away, Mana was chasing after you with that dog. He looked suuuppper worried, ya know? Neah, too, he was also worried," He stared at his son's face for a moment, then he sighed. "Geez, you should stop making that expression, kay? It makes people guilty just by looking at it."

Allen realized his face with filled with terror.

"Here," Walker handed him a fluffy substance: Cotton candy. He smiled, "This'll be good?"

Allen stared at the fluffy candy. Hesitantly, he took it.

"Calm down, now?"

He nodded.

"Good."

The cotton candy was fluffy.

Mana finally caught up with the puppy, panting real hard. "... Junior..."

Allen stared at the dog with sad eyes, but immediately, he recovered, covering that sadness with a smile.

Being sad attracts the Earl.

"I'm alright now, Mana."

Mana nearly forgotten, the time Allen told him about his 'past life'.

"... I'm sorry... Allen..." Mana whispered, head down. The puppy barked. Allen's eyes did not leave the puppy.

Allen... Huh, he thought.

"..." His hand, almost naturally, reached for the dog. Allen patted Allen.

"Allen," he called, the puppy barked with glee.

"Allen," he called again. "Allen..."

Tears fell. He missed this warmth.

"Allennn..." He cried, hugging the dog. Walker smiled, sitting down beside his son. Mana also smiled.

He finally did something right.

- _don't forget... You are the one who brings tragedy... You know, right?-_

Mana clutched his hands tightly. He thought to himself, 'I am Mana, no one else.'

He stared ahead, to the autumn sky.

I just wanted to believe so, that I am Mana, only Mana.

 _Among the grey ashes in the flames shining. First one, then two..._

 _Rise up and expand into that beloved face..._

"Allen..." Allen cried, full of hearts. Finally, he got to see that dog again. And it was the last time.

He cried.

Today, the air was full of laughter.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, Faving, following! This chapter is referenced of D. Gray-man Reverse, the third novel of the series. So it contains spoilers, a lot of them.**

 **(Centered about Red and the dog Allen and the mad clown Mana)**

 **I'm wondering... Should I draw a manga vers. of this? I'll like to hear what you all think :)**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**


	16. Rise Up and Expand

Chapter 12 - Rise Up and Expand

* * *

 _Twenty or so years later..._

 _Allen_ was still alive. He was an old dog, but he lived. Then _Allen_ saw _him_ , a boy with red brown hair and grey eyes. It was _him_ , the boy he met twenty years ago, the nice boy who he befriended. So _Allen_ barked.

* * *

A week had passed since the day Allen first encountered the puppy, Allen.

It was painful to say goodbye to him, but Allen in the end had a smile on his face. Mana was happy for him.

-.-.-

Allen Walker, known to be a musical prodigy when he was little. Might have a nice job when he grows up, but that was... Erm... I shall be blunt, he has a bad sense of direction.

"**** (a very gruesome word that should not be said in front of children)," Walker deadpanned right in front of his own son (who is about twelve this year, considered as a child).

"Wut," Allen stared at his dad, leaving his half-eaten bread as it is now.

Walker slumped down on to a wooden chair, grumbling a bunch of gruesome words with an annoyed face. Allen couldn't believe what he had just saw. Okay, so, for these twelve years, not even once Allen had heard his dad swear such... words in front of him. And if someone were to express a bad example in front of Allen, Walker would murder them (no, not really). And here now, his father is contradicting himself.

Yes no doubt Allen would be surprised. No doubt, I repeat. _No doubt_.

"Um... Dad?" Allen placed the half-eaten wheat bread on his place, his voice quivering slightly. His dad looked up with his stormy grey eyes, "What?"

"Is," Allen gulped for a second, hesitating before continuing, "there anything wrong?"

His dad stared at him for a moment, then made a -pssh- sound, "The heck? Just asking meh 'at?"

"... Your dialect..."

"Whatever, just eat yer's breakfast," Walker stood up and walking over to the kitchen, fixing his own food to eat.

Allen gulped again, very worried. Even his usual politeness is no longer with him.

 _There's definitely something wrong with him..._ Allen thought to himself.

-.-.-

After school, the first thing Allen did was to barge into the Campbell's house.

He stormed all the way to the living room, greeting Katerina, and then dashed into the room where Neah was covered with music sheets and a Timcanpy on top of that pile. "NEAH! MANA!" He shouted, making Neah jump up from the piles of paper.

...

"Hm..." Neah thought for a few, eyes closed, thinking hard. Mana gaped at what Allen had said about his friend Walker, "No way... In front of _you_?"

Allen nodded, "Yup."

"This happened before..." Neah muttered, recalling pass memories. Allen blinked, "Really?"

"Yup, when he was in the rebellious age."

"... Rebellious age?"

"Anyway," Neah stood up, "this may be a serious problem. First of all, we need to know why he's acting this way. Junior, well, try to figure that out? Mana and I will be asking around town..."

Allen and Mana nodded, "Okay."

After Allen left, Neah sighed deeply. Mana chuckled, "Neah, sighing will lose luck."

"You know, I think this'll be a bit hard..." Neah said, staring at Timcanpy eating his music sheets (maybe Tim's favorite food is music sheets...). Mana tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"It's about Allen, I mean. Yeah sure, he was once in his rebellious age and all and we managed to get him back normal, but I think this time is different..."

"How so?"

Neah stared at his brother, "Well he frigging cursed in front of his blood-related son?"

"... Oh..."

-.-.-

Allen sighed, walking home. Why? He asked. What was the reason why Walker suddenly... Did what he did? Allen closed his eyes. It's sad, but he shouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Oh? Aren't you the musician's son? Junior, was it?" A old voice said, attracting Allen's attention. Allen turned around, seeing an old man with white hair, holding a walking stick. It was the old man from the town, always listening to Walker's street performances. He was like a grandpa to the kids in town.

"Ah, Mister Watson," Allen greeted, "yes, I am."

"I see, I see," He said, "hm... Junior, maybe you should keep a good eye on your father..."

"...Yes?"

"Recently, I passed by some old restaurant, and apparently he was fired... I overheard their conversation, he was always late from work, and he fought with one of the customers."

"... Yeah?"

The old man continued, "You see... I heard rumors about Sir Walker... Like he is from the famous musician family... But anyway, you see... Your father looked pretty distressed, and well... It was his 200th time being fired?"

Allen blinked in surprise. Wait, 200? That's worse than Miranda!

"Anyway, I think you should keep an eye on your father, I'm worried about him..."

"Ah, thank you Mister for telling me, I will."

Then they waved goodbye, the old man left. Allen stared at the wheat field aside, thinking.

200th time being fired... huh.

He shouldn't make a big deal of this, after all. Or so he thought, that is.

-.-.-

Allen returned home then, late at night. Walker didn't even bother scolding him.

"Dad..." Allen said.

"What?"

"Get a job, will you?"

"Che, fine."

But he kept losing them, because of his bad mouth.

'Is this going to be a serious problem? Seriously?' Allen was agitated and furious and the same time. How worse can this be? Walker! Get a hold of yourself!

* * *

 **Extra**

Yuu, still, is very confused. Why the heck did Alma slapped him when he gave her a sweet?! He just doesn't understand.

-.-.-

(Present)

Kanda had a very annoyed face. He just don't know why. He's just annoyed. Lavi gulped, "Err, Yuu-ch-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BAKA USAGI!"

"Kay, kay... Calm down, will you?"

"Che."

* * *

 **Thank you for 60+ follows and 50+ favorites and 20+ reviews! I present to you a new arc, 'Rebellious Age'!**

 **Please review~**

 **Should I draw a manga ver. of this fanfiction after I'm done with the whole story? Please tell me what you think!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino~**


	17. Into That Beloved Face

Chapter 13 -Into That Beloved Face-

* * *

There must be a reason why I'm here exactly, I realized.

 _Thump thump..._

Ever since I saw this certain image in my mind... _Legs throbbing, running, no air to breath._ I realized, there must be something I need to do here. Since that day, where I collapsed when I fought against that Level 4 AKUMA, I've been seeing things. That Noah, Neah, and his brother... No, my foster father, Mana. Also that mysterious man I never saw before... They say that 'I' look like him a lot. Could he be my 'father', the 'father' that for an instance abandoned me? How about that time, when I saw sold to the circus? I didn't remember anything then. It's a strange feeling.

Then, there was Yuu and Alma, I swear that the Yuu guy looks like Kanda... Also Road, who clearly don't remember me as an exorcist... There was also Katerina, who I never met before...

But, my Innocence, Crown Clown was still with me. And the pain all started from my left arm... Must it had to do with my Innocence? Some unknown phenomenon?

It's almost as if I'm recalling a memory...

A memory that was forgotten.

* * *

"No way, could it be... He never told you?" Neah's gold eyes widen in surprise. Allen frowned, nodding, with the thoughts 'My dad never told me about how he was like when he was little. Never once he did.'

Mana hummed, "I think there's a reason, then, just like that time, when he wouldn't tell us who his wife is."

"... I thought he was just over protective of his so-called 'wifey'," Neah grumbled, the newspaper in his hands crumbling. On the table, set a cup of tea. Allen stared the the water's surface, staring right at his own reflection.

Silver eyes, brown hair. The face that resemble his.

"... Is there any way..." Allen mumbled, voice unclear. Neah glanced at the boy, "Hm?"

"You told me," he continued, "that my dad, he did once return back normal thanks to you, during that time he was little, in his rebellious phase... But... How... How about now? Is there any way? Like in the past?"

"..." Mana and Neah exchanged glances, worried about the boy. He must've been very caring towards his father, although he practically abandoned him when he was little.

Even though this doesn't seem all that serious, but Allen saw it. The depth of the darkness lurking behind his mind. He saw it. '...' Almost like an AKUMA's soul, so dark and sad.

"... Pitiful AKUMA..." It had been long, since he last saw an AKUMA soul. It felt really weird.

"?" Neah thought he heard something, but he let that slide. What's more important is what they are going to do now, about that father of his. He looked downwards, eyes on the little golden golem, recalling of a certain event...

 _-ALLEN! STOP BEING ALL...-_

 _-JUST STAND UP AND WALK!-_

 _-NEVER STAND STILL, ALWAYS KEEP WALKING-_

"Why won't he tell me...?" Allen whispered, "even though we finally... Became father and son."

Silence filled the room.

It's almost like the darkness without a light.

"Then why not just turn him back normal?" A voice said, a pair of silver eyes looked up, to the owner of the voice, Katerina. Neah frowned, "Mom, it isn't as easy as it sounds..."

She chuckled, "Neah, you and Mana did turn Allen back normal years ago, right? When you children were in forth grade... Why can't you still do it now? Besides... Allen... I think it's just that he doesn't know his true face... And is still conflicted."

Allen blinked, _true face?_

- _I'm an exorcist!-_

"All you have to do... Is probably just... Help him. Help your father find his true face... His identity, no?" Katerina smiled, refilling the cup of tea on the table. She placed the cup down, the reflection shook. Allen stared at the water's surface, his face.

Lips curved into a smile, Allen laughed to himself, _how pathetic am I._

"Thank you... Miss Katerina," Allen said, standing up, heart filled with a new feeling.

Katerina chuckled, smiling at the boy, "No, I'm just saying what _he_ would say..." Sadness hinted within her eyes.

Allen decided, he will light the candle within the darkness, but not to curse the darkness itself.

-.-.-

 _Thump thump..._

-.-.-

" **Hah?** " Walker glanced at his son (who is currently trembling in fear), away from the newspaper in his hand, "What?"

Allen gulped, "Like I said, can you teach me how to play the piano?"

"The 'ell? Thought you ain't interested," Walker said, eyes stormy grey. Allen laughed a little.

"Yeah... But I'm kind of interested now! See?" Allen remembered that time, when he was little. Walker never even bothered teaching his son how to play the piano despite the fact that they are part of the 'family of musicians, the Walker family'. And that was because-

'Eh?' He doesn't know. Allen looked down, Walker never said anything. Why didn't he teach him? Allen tried to remember, then he realized: Walker never bothered.

Walker sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"R-really?!" Allen's eyes shined brightly, waving away the worried thoughts to the back of his mind.

"If you insist," Walker grunted, hand motioning towards the piano.

'If I can get my dad to do something he always wanted... Like something father and son together, something might change! I can do this-'

" **Play all 'he scales -minor and major- on the piano, 'hundred times.** "

"... Eh?"

"Go on! Play it!"

"... How...?" It didn't go as he expected, poor Allen.

Walker groaned, clearly annoyed of how his son kept bothering him on one thing to the other. "Fine," he stood up, walking towards the piano, "I'll show ya, once."

Allen gulped, eyes watching his father's right hand as it landed on the piano key 'C'. Using his thumb, he pressed down the white key and- whoosh, it landed on the very last scale possible on the piano.

"There, now play it," Walker walked back to his wooden chair and slumped down, continuing to read his newspaper in an indifferent manner. Allen stared at the piano keys dumbfounded.

Walker sighed, "At least you should know how to play the C scale!"

'Even if we are family, that doesn't mean I'm also a musical prodigy!' Allen retorted in his mind, face showing the feeling of irritation.

"... I'm going to Mana's," Allen said, walking to the door.

"Wha?"

"I _said_ , I'm going to Mana's," Allen repeated, slamming the door once he finished talking.

"... Youngsters these days," Walker grumbled, then he glanced at the news article, sighing. "That ****ing... No...

"Not ****ing..."

-.-.-

Neah hummed, "So that happened, huh," surely, he was amazed. He never expected that Walker would treat Allen this way. Mana laughed weakly, "Allen is sure hard to deal with."

"Please... What can we do?" Allen cried, hands into a fist.

Neah sighed, looking towards the window, "Looks like we'll have to... Use what's most important to the moyashi, I guess."

"What's most important to him?" Mana and Allen repeated, eyes confused.

"Isn't that Junior?" Mana asked, pointing at the boy. Neah sighed, "No, I mean, something else..."

"..."

"..."

The two pairs of silver and gold eyes widen, realizing what Neah was talking about, "Mary Will!" The two said in a unison.

"Yes, even though I feel kind of guilty using a dead person," Neah said, nodding, "Oh, and Junior, this time, you stand by, I have a brilliant idea."

"Oh? This brilliant idea is..." Allen hinted a question, silver eyes looking through Neah.

Neah smirked, "Something... That is."

Mana realized.

"Ohh!"

-.-.-

"So I'm needed now?" The girl, Road grinned mischievously, licking her lollipop. The day had set, it's time for the darkness to step in.

Neah nodded, "I'll have to do the extreme. Anyway, Road, use your Noah power to go into Allen's, the dad, dream as his so-called 'Wifey', okay? Right now Junior's helping mom washing the dishes, so do it now, or he'll notice."

"Ah! I see what you mean!" Road exclaimed, hands clapping. Mana smiled, "I hope this'll work, right?"

"Okay! I shall be going!~" And she jumped into her own world, skin turning ash grey and eyes turning bright gold, "Let's go!~" Everything faded into the dark, floor covered in black and red tiles. Almost instantly, the scenery shifted...

 _Road glanced around, everything seem peaceful in Walker's dream... She snickered, this will definitely work, as long she did a good job performing as Walker's waifu. The girl hummed, and changed her appearance, into a woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Her outfit shifted from her usual school uniform into a blue dress, neck tied with a red ribbon._

 _Then the world shifted again, there she saw him, Walker, standing there alone._

 _A breeze passed, wind whooshed by, Road took a step in, yelling to the man..._

 _"Allen!"_

 _Walker looked up, face to face to the "woman that he loved"._

 _In his eyes, "she" looked very sad, eyes near tears. She cried out his name, left hand on her chest, "Allen! Please... Why are you doing this? Our son... Aren... No, Allen, he... Doesn't like it. You, this way... Allen... I don't like it. Please... For our son... Please return back to how you were, when we first met..." Her brown eyes looked straight through his soul._

 _For a moment, Walker looked very surprised by his waifu's sudden appearance in his dream. And it almost looked, I repeat, looked, like he finally gave in. But then his expression turned into a scowl, each one of his words stabbed Road in the chest figuratively._

 _" **Stay away from me, you fake.** "_

 _Road sweatmarked, then she quickly regain her act, "Allen...? What are you saying...? It's me, Ma-"_

 _" **You ain't mai waifu, scram, you *****.** " He doesn't look convinced of her act._

 _"..."_

"GGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Road jumped up from her slumber, eyes furious. Neah and Mana jumped, "What's wrong?!"

"That... That bastard..." Road cried, nerves popping out, "HE HAS NO HEART AT ALL!"

'Wow... Road actually... Lost her own game...' Neah and Mana thought, amused by her reaction.

Neah shook his head, thinking hard, "Well, if that didn't work... We'll have to try something else then... Man, Allen's sure hard to deal with." He glanced at the Noah girl as she sniffled up, wiping tears off her face. She pouted, very angry that even a subhuman without the help of Innocence actually pushed her away from his own dream. He must be someone special, then. But at least, she know that he's a subhuman with no traces of Innocence within him.

Neah stared at Road for a long time, then his eyes widen, an idea sparking in his mind. He grinned, "I know what to do now..."

Mana and Road stared back, sweat rolling off their cheek, 'It's not going to fail, right? It's not... Right?!'

-.-.-

"You called for me?" Allen asked, stepping into the living room, drying his hands. Neah nodded, "Good, now everyone's here."

The silver eyed boy noticed Road, waving at him. He waved back for a sec, and glanced at Neah, "Say, why's Road here?"

"She is part of this Plan G."

"... Plan G?"

"Yes, Plan G."

"... Oh, okay."

"Yosh, Anyway, the plan is that tomorrow, you two after school return to Junior's home together as usual," Neah said slowly, making sure the two kids caught on, "and then you two will clarify to Allen that you two are officially boy friend and girl friend."

".. EH?!" Allen exclaimed, Road obviously shocked, too.

Neah chuckled, "You see, Allen usually has this uncomfortable expression whenever Road clings onto Junior, right? This will definitely wake him up, ufufufufu..."

Mana sweat dropped, "Neah... You look like you are having a lot of fun."

"Whatever, so?"

Road nodded, "If it's for Allen-chan's sake!"

Allen gulped, and nodded hesitantly, unsure about his own feelings. Recently, speaking about Road, Allen always had an odd feeling to her. It's like, his mind has no feelings towards the Noah girl, but for some odd reason when Neah told them to go all lovey-dovey, his chest felt very tight, and his heart kept thumping. It's a very odd feeling, and he has no idea why. Was he sick? Maybe not.

The next day came quickly... PlanG as in Plan Girlfriend had started once they stepped out of the school grounds. Shadows crossed their faces, they gulped. This got to work.

Swiftly, they opened the door to everything, where Walker was still reading newspaper.

"..." Road and Allen exchanged glances, nodded at each other secretly without any notice.

 _"But," Allen said, "what do I say? I mean... I never had a girlfriend or anything..."_

 _Neah sighed, "Well, anything will do, like 'Yo pops I got meh self a babe'?"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Ahaha, just do it how you would do it, act normal, that's all you have to do!"_

Allen gulped, closed his eyes, recalling that memory. He opened his eyes, and stepped forward, "Hey, dad!"

"Hm?" Walker replied, without looking up. Road notice this won't go far, so she decided to take action. She stepped forward, clinging on to Allen, while greeting the parent, "Greetings, father! Sorry for intruding!~"

"Oh," Walker replied, without looking up. Road glanced at Allen and the boy nodded. They held hands, acting flawlessly.

"Dad, I'll like to tell you but, Road is now my girlfriend!" He went straight to the point, voice filled with confidence.

"Yup!" Road cheered, "We are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend! Pleasure to meet you, father!"

Walker hummed, "Oh, good for you, Junior, I was worried that you will go off **alone like the Campbell brothers when you grow up.** " He seem indifferent about this sudden change.

"..." 'Now what do we do?!' Allen thought, mind worried. Road nudged the boy's shoulder, grinning, thinking up a script, "Oh, since _father_ already gave his consent, let's go to my house and meet my family!"

'Nice one, Road!'

The two glanced at the adult sitting there, but he did not budge an inch.

"..."

Then Road had another idea sparking in her mind, "Ah! And then, we can do-"

" **Yah sure, you can do your homework at ya girl's place. No objections.** " Walker deadpanned, flipping the next page of the paper in his hands.

"... Wait wah?" Road stared dumbfounded at the adult.

"Children should do their homework no matter where they are, besides, all's well since ya two's all officially lovey-dovey, so no gossips would spread like hell," Walker said, pointing out a very crucial point.

The two stared at the parent with nothing to say. Then Walker sighed, "Geez, youngsters these days... What the heck is the teachers teaching them?"

Allen growled. Road blinked at the boy, 'Did he just...?'

" **Dad... No... One hell of a bastard... You ain't no different than Master... YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF YOU AIN'T GONNA CHANGE BACK, I'LL FIGGIN' LIVE WITH MANA! YOU AIN'T MY DAD ANYMORE IF THIS KEEP GOING ON! IDIOT BASTARD!** " He huffed, gasping for air. Walker stared at the boy, eyes wide.

"... Sure why not..." He said, "I have no right to stop you..."

Those words were like daggers, cutting his skin slowly, peeling off his nails one by one... Allen's eyes were stormy. All these years, were they all just... Like the wood in the fire, burned away?

" **IDIOT!** " He stormed away, pulling Road along. He just wanted to run away from that house.

It was like he was abandoned.

-.-.-

"... Um..." Mana glanced at the boy. Allen smiled sweetly, "Hello, _dad_."

"... Okay...? What about Allen...?"

"I disowned him."

"... Isn't it the other way around?"

"I disowned him."

"... Okay..."

Neah sighed, things are getting worse as the events go on. What can make Walker back normal?

There was a reason why Neah don't want to become enemies with Walker, one was because they are childhood friends... And the other is if he made Walker into an enemy, or hurt Allen in anyway, the Noah's clan will be done for. Wait... Noahs... Noahs... Innocence.

Neah's eyes widen, "Allen, there is still one more thing we hadn't tried."

"Hm?"

"You know, _they_ are still in their so called ' _Honey Moon_ ', right?"

Mana smiled, "I see what you mean... Oh, and Allen, give your dad another chance, alright? I'm sure what he said wasn't what he meant, okay?"

"... Fine..."

-.-.-

Alma grinned, "I'll never expect to be asked by such a request!"

Yuu grumbled, "Why the hell do we have to do this..."

"Well, we _are_ the only exorcists in town, right? Well, since little Allen needs help, we can't turn down that offer!"

"... Right..."

"We're here," Alma said. Yuu nodded. In front of them sit the wooden house where the Walkers live.

"... Okay, let's do this," Alma said, glancing at her so called hubby. Yuu grunted. Taking a deep breath, Yuu slammed his fist right on the door, creating large noises.

The door finally swung open, revealing an annoyed Walker at the door.

"Oi," Yuu said harshly, Alma tried to make a menacing expression (but kind of failed), "We're here to take the brat. Hand him over, the order's orders are absolute."

"Oh, s'rry, son's not here, at meh friend's, see you next time," Walker said blankly, preparing to close the door. Yuu 'che-d', and blocked the door from closing.

"Like I said, hand over the kid, or we'll be taking him by force."

"You see," Alma said, "right now we are in a very need of exorcists in the Black Order. The HQ ordered us to immediately retrieve the Innocence now as right now the situation is crucial, now will you hand over the boy?"

"Oh?" Walker looked down on them, smirking slightly, "The Central's orders don't apply to me, sorry."

"..." Yuu glared at Walker with his deep blue eyes, "... Then we will be taking the boy." He tugged his Innocence Katana, preparing to take Mugen out.

"Ah wait!" Alma said, blocking her so called hubby from attacking, "You see, right now is not the time to fi-"

" **Fight? What is this fight are you talking about? Ya's partner just took out his sword, now you say I'm gonna fight? The heck, exorcist.** "

"..." Alma stared at the brown haired adult. She shivered.

This feeling was weird.

Yuu glared at the individual, "Hey now..."

She gulped, "Mary wouldn't want that!"

"...!" Yuu and Walker stared at the blonde hair woman.

She clutched her uniform, "If you are Mary's husband... There must be a reason why she married you! She wouldn't... Like it, like how you are now!"

Walker glared at Alma with distasteful eyes, "The hell you know about Mary?!"

"Everything!" Alma retorted, eyes near tears, "I've been with her for so long, I've seen what she did! She likes to eat mitarashi dangos! She hates Yuu's guts! She... Always wanted to leave the order, so we helped her out!"

"... Alma..." Yuu muttered.

"Mary... If you really was her husband," Alma's eyes glared at the man, "then you got to be better than this..."

"... You're saying this to me, where your so called hubby doesn't even acknowledge you as his girlfriend?" Walker's comeback is sure cruel.

"Eh wha?" Alma stared at Walker with dumbfounded eyes.

"So?" Walker smirked.

Alma pouted, "What are you saying! Yuu thinks that I'm his girlfriend, right, Yuu?!"

"Hah what?!" Yuu stumbled backwards, confused of what they're talking about.

Walker laughed at them, "See? He doesn't even look at you as his girlfriend, exorcist."

"NO!" Yuu yelled. Voices stopped. All eyes were on the male exorcist.

"Yuu...?"

"She... Alma's mai...!" His mouth made a shape as if going to say 'w', but quickly, he changed it, "She's mai wai-coworker!"

.

.

.

They swear that he was going to say 'mai waifu'.

A slap reached his face, "BAKA YUU!" Alma cried, running away just like that time during Halloween.

"A-a-alma..." Yuu doesn't know how to show his feelings. Then again, he broke a young maiden's heart.

Neah behind the shadows face palmed, "Exorcists... Why are they so use less...!"

Mana laughed weakly, "Allen sure knows everyone's weaknesses."

Allen frowned. He stepped out of his hiding spot, Mana at first attempted to stop him, but he walked towards the adult.

"Hey."

"Hm? Oh, Junior."

Allen glared at him with those stormy grey eyes, "That was cruel, you know..."

"So what? They asked for it."

They asked for it.

"..." Allen's eyes widen, as if he feared his own father. How could he say such words with such a face?! He doesn't get it.

-Maybe he just doesn't know his true face...-

"... Tch...!" The wind pressed against his face as he ran far far away from his home.

"... This is getting too overboard..." Neah said, gold eyes fixed on the boy who ran away.

'... Even though you were practically having fun ordering people around... Neah...' Mana thought.

-.-.-

The day ended, darkness enveloped the sky.

Walker was just walking back home, feelings mixed. "..." It was a weird feeling. His legs throbbed. Walker's grey eyes stared at his legs, "That's right..."

"Oi, Allen," Neah's voice did not sound welcoming. Walker looked up, silver eyes meeting gold ones.

"Neah."

"... You know, your son, Junior, no, Allen, he seriously disowned you."

"Oh, good for him, then," Just when he going to pass by Neah, the gold eyes pierced through him.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!" Neah yelled, hand grasping Walker's collar as he hung there, motionless.

"DON'T YOU KNOW, HOW MANY TIMES ALLEN WANTED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION?! JUST LIKE THAT TIME, WHEN YOU WANT HIS?!"

"Oi... Stop it..."

"HE FRIGGING USED EVERY WAY TO RETURN YOU BACK TO YOUR NORMAL SELF, ALLEN!"

"Let me go..."

"AND HERE YOU ARE, BREAKING EVERY ONE OF THAT ATTEMPT?! THE HELL I WILL LET YOU GO! ALLEN! I WON'T LET YOU GO UNTIL YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DONE WRONG! STOP READING THE NEWSPAPERS AS IF YOU DON'T CARE! WAKE UP ALREADY! DON'T YOU REMEMBER, WHAT I ALWAYS SAID TO YOU?! WHEN WE WERE JUST SOME BRATS?!

"NEVER STAND STILL, ALWAYS KEEP WALKING! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?! EVEN IF YOUR LEGS CAN'T MOVE FORWARD ANYMORE, THAT DOESN'T MEAN ITS THE END! GOT IT?! THEN GO GET YOUR SON ALREADY! JUNIOR'S WAITING!"

...

Neah let go of his shirt, huffing, "Now you heard it, then go get him already!" He stormed away, the night reverted back how it was. It turned back to how it was, a silent and peaceful night with the moon hovering about everything.

"... 'Never stand still... Always keep walking'... Huh..."

-Stop being all emo and get over it, Allen! Who cares if you were kidnapped or whatever, who cares if your legs stopped working, just stand up, and go forth!-

"... Just like that time..."

-.-.-

The next day made it as if nothing happened yesterday.

Then, the doors to the Campbell's living room swung opened, revealing Walker yelling at the poor older twin of the brothers, "CHILD THIEF! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

'Now it's all my fault?!' Mana thought to himself.

So the day started, he found his true face.

"Oh, by the way, Junior," Walker walked over to his son. 'My dad... He seriously returned normal!' Allen thought, celebrating in his mind.

"Are you seriously boy and girl friends with Road!?" The dad asked.

"..." Allen stared at his dad. Neah, this is all your fault.

 **Extra**

(Present time)

Kanda recently is in a very bad mood for some unknown phenomenon.

* * *

 **This could be a multiple chapter incident, but I decided to put it all in one chapter. I had fun writing this~**

 **Thank you for replies and fav/follow! The Rebellious Age Arc have not yet ended!**

 **Please review...**

 **D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei~**


	18. A Thousand Dreams

Chapter 14 - A Thousand Dreams-

* * *

Every time I saw her, the Noah of Dreams, the ninth apostle of the devil, Road, I would have this weird feeling in my chest. Maybe it was during the time after a few months I started living with Dad... I met Road unexpectedly, when she helped Neah get out of his suspicions (about his secret job and all...). Then, I realized we are from the same school, same class, afterwards when I started school. She started clinging onto me, I guess that's when it started.

But it was strange, even though I don't feel anything to that Noah, my heart would beat quicker than expected, and my head would be dizzy. What was this?! I don't understand.

Though, I am very sure that:

I DON'T HAVE ANY ROMANTIC FEELS TO HER. PEOPLE. I GUARANTEE. THAT IS A FACT. BAH.

Although... Still. I wonder why I feel this way anyway... It's like... How to explain?

This isn't my feelings, it's someone else's.

* * *

A boy cried, without doubt is lost. He looked younger than nine, probably around five to six years old. Cheeks are puffed, tears fall limitlessly down. Wandering without a destination, the boy was lost. He didn't look like he was from around here, people surrounding whispered. They didn't know who's child was it. They didn't know what could they do to help. Or more like, they continued doing their own business, constantly glancing back at the child. That was until a gentle voice called for the boy, perhaps a kidnapper who wants to kidnap the child for ransom, but it was a welcoming voice.

"Are you lost?" A boy around twelve asked, brown hair fluttered, silver eyes glittered. A girl beside him tilted her head, staring at the boy with her dark eyes, holding a pink lollipop.

The child sniffed, nodding hesitantly, cautious of the two. The brown haired boy kneeled down, patting the child's head, "Don't worry! We know some inns around, maybe your parents are there!" He could tell that this little boy was some tourist's child, since he knew most of the people around.

The girl beside the boy with spiky dark hair smiled at the child, from her pocket she took out a lollipop wrapped up with blue wrappings, "Here you go! It'll cheer you up!"

The child stared at the lollipop, then to the girl who gave him the candy, "... Kidnappers?"

"..." Girl crushed the pink lollipop in her hands, '... #%#^*+#*#%#+' was in her mind. The boy with brown hair laughed, "Ahaha, Road, the kid got you, huh."

"But I was giving it to him!" The girl whined, "I was so nice!"

"But won't anybody think that you were just some kidnapper kidnapping children for ransom?" The boy joked. Road pouted, "Allen-chan..."

"Anyway," the boy turned back to the child, "Don't worry, I'm... Well, Allen, Allen Junior. Do you know your papa and mama's names?"

The child shook his head slowly. The boy sighed, "This'll be hard, then."

"Come on," A hand stretched out for the child, "lets to find your parents! Kay?"

The boy took his hand. He looked familiar.

Thus, giving a new adventure.

-.-.-

The boy, the girl, and the child went from one place to the other, visiting many people in different inns... They also had to ask the mayor if he knows any tourist activities going around in town. But in the end, they found none.

The boy sighed, the child looked up at the boy. The boy patted the child's head, "I guess we'll have to do this the long way, so, kid," he kneeled down, face to face with the child, "do you know how your parents look like?"

The child nodded. The boy grinned, "Okay! We'll go there and here, tell us if you recognize anyone!"

Then they walked.

The child eventually stopped crying, it was getting late. Hungry, his stomach growled. The boy laughed gently, "I suppose we are all starving now, huh!"

Girl nodded, "We should go eat! Take us away, Allen-chan!"

The child began to trust them alittle, although he still has doubt in his heart. They seem like nice people, though. But how come he felt something strange? A child's instincts?

They seem creepy at the same time.

"Welcome!" They reached a restruant filled with commoners, the child's eyes widen, the smell of food lingered.

"Yo! We're here to get some supper!" The boy greeted, taking a seat. Girl quickly sat beside him, with the child, who sat down with hesitation. The child was nervous, it was his first time there.

Dishes came, the aroma was stronge. Water filled his mouth, staring at the food with glittering eyes. He quickly turned his head, looking at the boy, "... I... Can I really... Big bro?"

The boy, who's face already stuffed with food, grinned, "Of course!"

"Time to eat!" Girl cheered, scoping a spoonful of rice, swallowing it in one gulp. The child stared at the amount of food the boy was eating, was he rich?

-.-.-

They continued searching for the missing parents.

The crowd became big, people walked around. Lights of all colors covered the world. The child's eyes reflected the light, eyes filled with a feeling called joy. He stared at the lights, gaping. Amazing, he thought.

The hand he was holding tugged along, the child followed the boy's path. The boy looked around, then kneeled down again, "See anyone familiar?"

Child looked around, around, and around. Dresses... Suits. Hats of all kinds... Wagons... Street performances... Stores. And then...

"Mama!"

The mother and father came rushing to the child, arms hugging him so tightly, "James! Oh my goodness!" The mother cried her hearts out. The father smiled in relief, "We were so worried..."

James shook his head, "Big bro brought me he- Big bro?" He looked around, the girl and boy was no where to be seen. He searched frantically.

"B-big bro?!" Where was the nice big bro and sis?

They were no where to be seen.

-.-.-

The child, James, cried again. After a few, he finally stopped. Slowly, they walked to a huge monument, a concert. The mother said that there is going to be many people playing music there, and it can cheer him up. James felt of doing nothing, he just want to see the boy.

They all sat on the red chairs, awaiting for a performance. Then, the lights shut, only the stage was scene, covered in light.

Many people clad in black come and go, playing music, then cheers, then people standing up while clapping, then sitting down.

And then...

"Next, Junior, I mean Allen Walker Junior..."

James blinked.

A boy around twelve walked up stage, brown hair and silver eyes, wearing formal clothing.

It was the boy he wanted to meet.

The boy looked so familiar, though, then James realized. That time, when walking around in the concert achieves some week ago, he saw a certain photo hanging on the wall. It was labeled: Excellence Award. There was he, the boy with brown hair and silver eyes. He looked just like him. To play on this stage is required to be a noble... Was this boy a noble? But then his thoughts was taken away by the gentle music played.

The boy bowed, sat down, and he pressed the keys so gently, a beautiful melody echoed. His arms moved, every motion expressed the music so greatly... If he were to describe the sound, it was those lights he saw that time.

Beautiful colorful lights.

* * *

Allen sighed, walking off the stage, he wiped off the sweat that gathered on his face, and drunk a cup of water. Walker than rushed up to him, "That was great, Junior, for your first performance on stage!" He was wearing glasses for some odd reason.

Allen laughed weakly, "Dad, I think... I'm not going to go further into the music world, I'll just play the piano for fun."

Walker patted his son's head, "I see, I see, well, whatever you say!"

When did this start? After Walker regain his composure. Of course, Allen was glad, then Walker asked him, "Are you really interested, in playing the piano?!"

For the sake of everything, Allen decided to learn how to play it. It was torture, though, to keep an apple (a way to keep the hand posture correct) in his palm while playing the piano. It was tempting to eat it instead.

Thus, came to this part. Walker asked him whether or not he wanted to play it on stage or for fun, it was hard deciding. So Walker decided to give him a chance performing on stage, then afterwards they'll see what he want to do.

And this was Allen's answer.

"Allleeeennnn-chhhaaaannn!" Allen was tackled.

"Road!"

Road grinned, "That song, it was sooooo nice!"

"Thanks," Allen smiled.

Walker had this menacing aura around him.

"Um... Road, I think you should get off of me..."

"Ehhh?! Why?!"

"W-well, because!" Allen kept glancing at his dad. That time when they were faking a relationship really hit Walker hard, though, they didn't notice, during that time when he didn't care about life. Walker sighed, children already grew this much.

"..." For a moment he felt guilty of what had happened. He didn't even know why he was in such a state. Walker closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It's a strange feeling, about what's happening these days and all... He opened his eyes, slowly, his eyes glanced at his son.

With those silver eyes that trembled during that night.

* * *

 **Thank you for 35+ reviews, 60+ fav, and 70+ follows! (Screaming to myself) Yes I know the previous chapter might be a little confusing, like, for example, when Walker suddenly got into a mood swing or something, or when the Noahs couldn't hurt the Walkers in anyway. Or about the time in the plot and in present (aka: Kanda eats soba and scowled about something... Lavi is confused).**

 **For now, I can't answer it, or it will be a spoiler! Everything will be known in the coming chapters (starting from next update)! Regarding of the time, Allen was just 'remembering', thus 12 years really didn't past in real time (present).**

 **Then again, thank you for reading! Please tell me anything to improve my writing :D**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino~**


	19. Trickle back to the Earth

Chapter 15 -Trickle back to the Earth-

* * *

"The man died in the end, scarlet red blood leaked out of the gashes cut through his limbs and body... He gasped for air; he could not breath. Reaching out weakly, slowly, his lips parted. His throat hurt so much. Pain, _pain_ engulfed his senses. It was like his guts were spilling, his eyes are being pulled out, a-"

"Okay, _son_ , are you a _sadist_?" Walker said, pointing his fork at his son, Allen, who's reading a horror story by the couch. He was worried if his most precious son was being influenced by the... Sadist girl who's always by him all the time almost 24/7 every time when she has the chance(*extreme coughing* Road).

"Ahaha... No, dad, it's just a novel," Allen laughed it off, lifting up the book clad in red with gold words embedded on it, "it's a nice book."

"... Nice?"

Having nothing to do most of the time, Allen would read. Sometimes, the nice old grandma by the corner store would give him old books, too. Mr. Watson would also hand over some books he no longer need to him.

Walker sighed, "Okay then... Oh, and," he stood up, preparing his coat, "Junior, you can go to the Campbell's meantime, I need to work."

He's taking it calmly. Allen smiled, "Okay."

After _that_ head aching incident, Walker finally got an actual stable job, and I'll leave it to your imagination (Allen insisted). Walker smiled, too, "Better get going, son!"

"'Kay!"

The older man's brown hair swayed with the hair. Silver eyes stared at the motion...

 _Sometimes, I wonder why my dad grew out his hair._

-.-.-

The sky is cloudy, specks of white fell. Allen hummed, walking towards the mansion surrounded by the white field. This was his twelfth year born, his twelfth birthday have finally passed. He grinned with joy, _now_ he's officially a twelve year old.

Not the twenty fifth, but the forth.

Silver eyes looks up, viewing the white snow trickle back to the earth. He exhaled, white puffy clouds escaped from his breath.

His nose felt cold, but his body is surrounding with the feeling of warmth. It was comfortable with this fluffy feeling. "...Hah..."

Christmas is coming very quickly, just in a few weeks...

-.-.-

"I'm here!" Allen yelled to the door, his voice squeaked. The entrance was opened, with a welcoming Katerina.

"Ah Junior, here again?"

He nodded, "Yup!"

"Okay, get to the living room, Neah's there. Oh!" Katerina looked up, remembering something, "that's right, Mana is currently working, too, he said he'll be coming back late."

"... Okay...?"

He stepped into the living, silver eyes scanned the area. Neah was once again buried within his own music sheets. Like always.

"... Hi, Neah," Allen greeted softly. The pile of paper slightly flinched, but calmed down quickly.

He sat on the chair by the wooden table, taking out the same red leather covered book he read earlier during the day. Allen opened it, the smell of books filled his sense of smell. He took a deep breath, continuing reading, in his own world.

 _THE man died in the end, scarlet red blood leaked out of the gashes cut through his limbs and body... He gasped for air; he could not breath. Reaching out weakly, slowly, his lips parted. His throat hurt so much. Pain, pain engulfed his senses. It was like his guts were spilling, his eyes are being pulled out, and his very heart was stabbed with agony. His nails felt as if falling off, his fingers felt cold, but his insides felt warm because of his very spilling blood. He coughed, a painful feeling piercing his throat. So hot... So cold. So painful... Will he ever be freed by this nightmare? Will he?_

 _Slowly, cold air felt numb to him. Everything dyed into black. Darker, even darker..._

"Junior?" Allen jerked up; he fell asleep due to the quietness within the atmosphere. He quickly turned around, silver eyes looking at the gold one's. Neah was awake.

"Ah, Neah," He nodded his head, greeting.

"Hm," Neah nodded back, "it's not good to sleep on the table, y'know, your dad wouldn't like it."

"Sorry..." But Neah was sleeping on the table, too.

"Well, as long you know," the older male walked to the other side of the wooden table, holding a cup of nice light colored tea. Warm steam floated above the teacup. A sigh escaped from Neah, his golden eyes locked on to the boy who is reading.

Allen stared at the man, then hesitantly, looked back to his book.

Neah drank a sip of warm tea, gold eyes staring right at the boy.

Allen glanced at Neah, hiding behind his book.

Neah was still staring. As if he wants to say something to the boy...

Allen looked back at his book, reading for a moment... Those golden eyes were too distracting. Just for a moment, Allen glanced at the man again, gulping.

He was feeling uncomfortable.

...

A minute passed.

"AHHH!" Allen yelled out with stress, making Neah jump, surprised by the sudden disturbance.

"NEAH! Just _what_ do you want to say?!" He growled, his book slammed onto the table.

"..." Neah's gold eyes were wide, the cup in the right hand stayed in midair, not moving.

Allen huffed, closing the red covered book with a _thump_.

"Look here, I don't know _why are you even staring at me like this_ , but just say it already... Okay? It's not like I'm going to bite or anything... Like my dad."

Neah blinked, face amazed by the boy's response. He placed his teacup down onto the table. "Boy... You indeed is just like your dad, so sharp."

"Hm," Allen commented.

Neah looked down for a moment, at the cup. He closed his eyes, exhaling.

"... Junior... You really want to know?" A dark glint revealed within the depth of those gold eyes.

"... What do you mean?" Allen raised an eyebrow, questioning the man.

Neah was silent for a moment. He had this painful look in his face. To be more exact, his eyes. Yes, those gold Noah eyes...

 _Why? Why are you looking at me like that?_ Allen thought. His hands formed into a fist, gripping tightly, his nails poking into his skin.

"... I don't think I should tell you... Though," Neah said, leaning backwards, "but that's the frustrating part. Your dad... He seem he doesn't even intend on telling you what about him... Or anything about your family."

Allen narrowed his eyes, "My... Family?" He recalled that time, when his 'dad' Mana told him from the very beginning...

 _Even if your dad is a little weird, but you should be proud of him, though, since he's quite a famous musician of the family of musicians... The Walker family!_

"Yeah...? What about _my family_?"

Neah gritted his teeth, "... Don't ask."

"Eh?"

"Just... Don't... I think... you're not ready yet..."

"... Okay...?" But Allen was curious. What's hidden behind those words... _His family_ , what about _his family_? What is it?

Neah muttered something under his breath, "Anyway," he cleared his throat, "Junior, your dad... How's he doing?"

Ever since _that painstaking hard incident,_ the Walkers less frequently came by to their house... For more father and son bonding.

"Um, pretty good; he got a job," Allen stated, thinking about it.

"Yeah I know that, but, anything about... His condition? Health wise?"

Allen furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh... No... I guess?"

Neah frowned, looking down to his cup of tea, the liquid reflecting his gold colored eyes.

"Okay, then, that's fine."

Allen was confused. What about his dad's condition? Health? He didn't get it. But he had to know. It's about his dad! He's especially worried about him (and his personality), besides, his dad... Is quite secretive anyway. Allen knew that, it was probably something he didn't want to tell his one and only son. Allen's silver eyes were stormy. Oh. He blinked. From the start, Allen _did_ intended to ask Neah... The fourteenth, about something... Allen gritted his teeth, is this the right moment? To ask about it? Asking _that_ would probably reveal his _identity_ as an exorcist to Neah. Mana and his dad seem to already forgotten about what he told about to them, years ago. But if it's _that_ instead... Allen closed his eyes.

"Neah..."

"What is it?"

"Please...

"Please tell me,

about my dad, everything.

My family... The 'Walkers'...

And us being a 'family of musicians'.

You know, don't you, right?

I have to know... Please..."

Neah was hesitating, but in the end, he couldn't turn down such a request. The request the boy asked with such eyes. _Not ready yet? This boy practically is much more wiser than his own father!_

 _-Stop being all emo and get over it, Allen! Who cares if you were kidnapped or whatever, who cares if your legs stopped working, just stand up, and go forth!-_

"Very well. Then I'll tell you... If that's what you really want to know."

-.-.-

"Well, where should I start? From the very beginning?" He laughed a bit.

"I suppose I'll tell you about it, then. You see... Your dad, he..."

* * *

When he was younger, he was kidnapped for ransom.

* * *

 **[About 20 Years ago]**

"Allen?" Seven years old Neah's eyes widen in fear. "What happened?" He stood up, walking towards his precious brother and mother.

"Neah, calm down! Currently it's going fine," Katerina quickly said, "you know him the most, right? His family is searching for him."

"Mother..." Tears dropped down uncontrollably. "Why...? After Mana finally woke up... Why?! Why now Allen...?!"

"... Neah..."

"Brother..."

He was 'their' only friend that time.

-.-.-

The Walker family is a family of traveling musicians. No, to be more precise, they _used_ to be a family of traveling musicians. Hundred years ago... Before they had a family name, the family would wander around, listening to the music in the air. Whatever they heard, they write it down. They were known to be the ones who score old music...

They were given a common name, 'Walker'. It really suit them well... They always walk around, to place to place... Finally, though, they settled at a certain place, where a member of the family was married into a family of nobles.

That was the start of the utter beginning.

That was when the boy, 'Allen', was born.

Born into that very hell hole.

-.-.-

"Please let me see Allen! I'm his friend! 'Neah'!"

"Please leave. The young master is currently busy."

"Busy?! You telling me that THAT guy is BUSY?! He just got kidnapped, now he's finally found, so WHAT exactly is he BUSY WITH?!"

"... Leave, or I shall call the master..."

"Who ca-"

"Neah! Calm down!"

"But Mana!"

"... Please... Neah."

"..."

-.-.-

"LET ME SEE ALLEN! I SAW HIM! HE FRIGGIN LOOKS DEAD!"

"Neah!"

"Please..."

Katerina frowned, she hated seeing her precious 'sons' in pain like this...

"I SAW HIM! HE... HE COULDN'T WALK! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HS LEGS! I... I..."

"Brother..." Mana tried to calm him down. It was painful.

"He... He! Even if its like that... Those bodyguards or whatever said that I can't meet him... He couldn't even get near the window! I was so angry!"

"We know... Neah."

"... Marian can do something, right? Our underclass mate... He... Really looks up on Allen..."

"... Please..."

"Marian, he... Knows a lot, he can help fix Allen... Right? He's... He's a prodigy of science... Right...?"

The cries kept going.

-.-.-

"ALLEN!" Neah yelled, to the person behind that opened window. He had no choice, he _had_ to go talk to the boy.

The figure's grey eyes stared at him. His lips parted, "..."

He heard it. He _heard it._

Neah's gold eyes with filled with fury. _I was so angry. Filled with rage and fury..._

 _With with hatred._

 _He friggin even forgot his own friend. Did the kidnapping really hit him hard? Before that... He was just a nice, delicate boy..._

 _Why? I didn't know... Until finally... After a year and a half... We were third graders... Marian was second._

 _He finally stepped out of that 'hell hole', but... He was still chained by those cruel parents... Who seemly is just 'too overprotective'. I hate them. No, loath them._

 _If I want... I could've just... But if I done that, where can Allen go? If I done that, he wouldn't have a home for him, a place to stay... I suppressed my rage._

 _I had to talk to him; even though he's 'free', he still seemed as if he's trapped in another world. Literally. There was three layers of bodyguards around him almost all the time... It freaked me out when I tried to get close._

 _"ALLEN!"_

 _Allen ignored me, walking with those distasteful crutches, supporting him to walk..._

 _..._

 _Walk, huh..._

 _They reminded me about something, something very important._

 _-.-.-_

"Allen?" Neah poked his head into the classroom, seeing a certain short brown haired boy gathering his books. His eyes were blank.

Neah gulped, slowly approaching the boy.

"..." Allen glanced at the boy.

"Um... Do you... Really... Forgotten about me?"

"...?"

Neah fidgeted, his hands placed together. "It's already one or two months since you came back..." He remembered how the boy would always smile at him, greeting the brothers. There was always a nice feeling around him, making one calm down...

But that light was no longer there. But Neah knew that its still there, hidden behind that broken mask.

"Well, you _know_ that I am _Neah_ , right? We met... I was playing the piano in the classroom, you noticed me. So... We chatted and all..."

"..."

He felt angry. Does this guy has no intention of replying?!

He gritted his teeth, "Allen..." He stepped forward, running to him.

Allen's eyes widen.

 _Punch_.

The sensation was still there, stinging his cheek. Allen lifted his hand, gently touching the left cheek that was smacked painfully. "...Ah..."

"You bastard," Neah scowled, "do you have no idea how worried _we_ were...?! Mana and I. No, not only us, even Marian, Cross Marian, too...

"I can't believe it... You emo freak... You jerk, you... You 'moyashi'... If you were like this when we first met... I doubt we would talk to each other..."

 _No, that's not what I mean._

"From the very start..."

 _Please stop..._

"We...!"

"So what."

"!" Neah blinked. He heard it; that boy's voice. It was raspy, but it was still the same melodic voice.

"Alle-"

"So _what_ , if I was like this... If it weren't for that _piano_ , we would _definitely_ not be _friends_... So? What about it..." Allen grabbed his bag, preparing to leave.

He walked, using the crutches, walked slowly, towards the door.

"... Bastard."

"... I know..."

-.-.-

Allen was kidnapped, once, because of his family status. The Walker family is rich, very rich... To know who inherited the inheritance of the Walker's bank is to have the silver _pendant._ Inscribed on the middle of the pendant, was the letter: W.

Evil would definitely not let this chance pass, so they took the chance to kidnap the delicate boy who would inherit the bank one day...

The Walkers found him, though, and hurriedly took him back home, away from the outside.

But by the time they found him, his legs were failing on him. They couldn't move.

The doctor said that there was nothing wrong about them... It was something perhaps so that he would not run away from those evil kidnappers. It wasn't his leg's problem, but it was something about his mental state.

He cannot leave the house, get near the window by a meter or so, cannot go talk to his friends. _They_ were suspicious of _everyone_ who gets near their one and only son.

Thus, Allen was sick of it.

Utterly sick of it.

A bird is to a cage...

Allen's the bird, his very _home_ is that cage.

And he hated it, very much.

But when his 'only friend' told him that, that they wouldn't be friends if he was like _this_ years ago...

It literally broke his last standing piece of hope.

How to describe it? Stress was building up. To talk politely, walking in the correct posture, EVERYTHING!

"..." But he couldn't _run_ ; he can't even _walk_ without these supports.

-.-.-

Day was falling.

-.-.-

" _So the boy fell into a deep sleep, among the grey ashes in the flames shining..._ " Katerina hummed, holding her umbrella close to her. The breeze was becoming colder each day, winter was coming. She sighed, a lot of things were happening. First _that_ , then _that_ , then now.

Well something happen after _that_? She sighed again. "..." _Smile,_ she told herself. _Smile for those children who was born into this world..._

Katerina hummed some more, until she noticed within the golden field of wheat, a shadow emerged. She turned around, seeing the dark haired boy, Neah.

"..."

"Neah?"

"... Mother..." He trembled, crying.

She was stunned, Neah was crying again. That crying face, it reminded her of _him_ so much. Those gold eyes, that hair. She shook her head, _no, focus on the child_. She quickly kneeled down to the child, hand on his head, stroking the dark hair gently.

"What is wrong, Neah, dear?" She said gently, with the same pretty voice. Neah cries whenever something big happens, if something small happens, he won't even cry a tear.

Neah cries whenever something big happens, like _that_ time, when his most precious 'brother' was unconscious.

"Neah..." Katerina took out a small napkin, wiping the boy's tears. "It'll be alright, it'll be alright..."

"Mother... I... I said... That... Al...len... He... Hic... It's just... I... Wanted... To... My only friend..."

Katerina listened, she always listen. She nodded her head, closing her eyes.

"Neah, it'll be alright." Merely her words calmed him down. "Allen, you met him, right? Even what happens now doesn't change the fact that you are still friends. Who started, you first played the piano, then he came to you, right? Then you chatted, became friends.

"Even if he's like that now, it doesn't change the past that you are still friends, right? If you want to help him, then go support him. Lead him; to the right way, okay? As long you believe, there will be a way..."

"... _Hic_..."

"It'll be alright," those words were magic to him.

"There was something that someone precious to me would say," Katerina hummed.

" _Never stand still, always keep walking._ "

-.-.-

Then it all happened, after that. I... Decided to help him, drag him out of that pit of darkness.

"ALLEN! STOP BEING ALL EMO! STAND UP! WALK! I'M TELLING YOU! MANA, MARIAN, MOTHER, ME, WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU... STOP HIDING LIKE THAT!"

"THEN WHAT CAN _I_ DO?! I'M MERELY A _BIRD_ IN A _CAGE_! NOTHING MORE THAN A TOOL FOR MY PARENT! NOTHING MORE THAN A POSSESSION! NOTHING BELONGED TO ME! NOTHING! I... I... even lost my will to walk... Pathetic... Right...? Even got kidnapped, even..."

"..." I took a breath, I was ready for it.

" _Stop being all emo... and get over it, Allen! Who cares if you were kidnapped or whatever, who cares if your legs stopped working, just stand up, and go forth! 'Never stand still, always keep walking'... Please... I'm begging you... Alright?_ "

"..."

"I'm serious."

"... Really...?"

" _Really_."

"..."

* * *

"After that, he became who he is right now. We were forth graders, he had a metal bat with him. He got into gangster fights, picked up some language from a random street rat, grew out his hair, became someone who his parent _seriously_ don't want him to become into. I remember, when his parents practically begged him to explain why. He said, jabbed his thumb right at his chest, 'This, is who I am!'.

"After graduation, we were sixteen that time... That was when he ran away from home. That night, I heard he ran far far away from that mansion... He forced his legs to go, I suppose. He took my words seriously, 'never stand still, always keep walking'... What happened during that time, though, _even I_ didn't know what happened."

Allen stared at Neah, silver eyes trembling.

 _So that... Happened... To my dad?_

* * *

 _White snow trickled back to the earth._

 _He could not breath, his throat was dry. He ran far, far, far away from that cursed mansion. His legs were burning in pain, his muscles were aching. Ahead, everything was fuzzy to him. He breathed heavily._

 _I have to run... Now's the moment, I have to go...! If I don't run, I'll be forced back to that hell hole!_

 _..._

 _He noticed something, beside that pile of white snow. Brown hair... Clad in black and silver and red, scarlet blood red._

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth... Dreams... Dreams...

 _"_ _Hm? Ah! You're bleeding so much! Uh, hey, stay with me! Don't faint!"_

 _-.-.-_

 _"Morning!_ _Oh, I haven't introduced myself, yet, Ahaha... I'm Allen Walker! What's your name, young miss?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Mary? That's a beautiful name!"_

 _She was like me, running away from the place we call 'home'._

* * *

 **And finally! I managed to write it out! I was having a hard time trying to write the beginning, where Neah started talking to Allen. Ahhh I bet it's still confusing! Gahhh hard to put my thoughts into words! DX**

 **But finally! I can write that part where I enjoyed so much! :D Expect more chapters to be updated later~**

 **Btw, I find this fanmade backstory I wrote just now similar to Krory's situation, a bit... Well, hope you like this chapter :)**

 **(Thanks for many fav, fol, and review! Follows make me want to write more, favorites make me write better, reviews boosts my HP bar XD)**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino~**


	20. On the Night

Chapter 16 - On the Night-

* * *

"Together, again." He smiled, patting the boy's soft brown hair.

Boy sobbed, "Really...?"

He nodded, reassuring the boy, "Really."

* * *

 **[Allen Walker Senior: Age 16]**

 _Run, RUN!_

His legs quivered as his foot made contact with the snowy ground. _Crunch_ was the sound of reply. The cold got to him, his nose was freezing in bitter cold. _Run, run now! If you don't, you won't be able to escape ever again! So run!_ He kept telling himself, again and again.

 _Run... Just run!_

 _"Young master, welcome home. The master is waiting for you..."_

 _"Allen, now that you have graduated, I shall pass this pedant to you; the inheritance money belongs to you starting from now on."_

 _..._

 _"The party is starting, dear! The guests are expecting you."_

 _... I hate this place._

 _"Go on, show them your potential, Allen... Allen?"_

 _I..._

 _"Is there something that matter?"_

 _Dad... Mum..._

 _"Allen?!"_

 _THIS, IS WHO I AM! I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL MY FATE!_

 _"Get him! Don't let him out!"_

 _"What did he think he was doing?! A disgrace to the family name!"_

 _Disgrace? "Disgrace?" Like hell I care about my bloodline!_

 _This is just a hellhole, nothing more than a cage for a bird!_

Tears dropped, turning into ice, his hand clenching the pedant of silver. "... With this..." Perhaps I can survive. Silver eyes averted from a object to a person, from a building to the light. His teeth chattered against each other, making a sound.

 _Cold_ was what he felt against his bare face. His head hurt, _like a lot_. It was aching, making every sound he heard into a whisper of a echo, vibrating in his head long-lastingly. Perhaps a fever, or a cold, he wasn't sure, no, he didn't care about it. As long he escape, it'll be fine...

His feet dragged along the snow, making a trail on the floor. He huffed, arms hugging each other to keep the warmth within. He exhaled, white puffy clouds floated about. He was tired, sleepy. Will he last long? He bit his tongue, the sharp pain bringing him back to life.

 _Not yet, not yet...!_

 _Thump_. His legs fell, it failed on him. "No..." His voice was raspy, no longer was the melodic sound in it. "Not yet... I still can..." He tried to move, but he couldn't even budge an inch. "Ah..."

It's all over.

 _So the boy fell into a deep sleep...  
Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...  
_ _First one, then two..._

 _Rise up and expand into that beloved face...  
A thousand dreams trickle back to the Earth...  
_ _Dreams, dreams..._

 _ **On the night when the silver eyes trembled...**_

Snow fell.

"..."

He thought he saw something, something red... Scarlet blood red. His hand weakly brought himself up, slowly... His silver eyes trembled. He gasped for air. That was when he saw her, the prayer, the saint, the brown haired teen who is nothing but just a weak little girl, forced into a war where she had to fight with her life on the line.

"...Hm...?" His freezing hand reached for the girl. To him she looked like a mirrored image of himself.

"Ah...! You're bleeding... so much! Uh, hey, stay with me! Don't faint!" She was worse off than him. He couldn't afford to just sit there. _Never stand still, always keep walking..._ He didn't know who she was, but he recognized that very uniform she wore. _The Black Order_. He remembered his underclassman, Cross Marian, the prodigy of science. He always wanted to become a scientist of the Black Order, inventing the impossible. He... He became an exorcist after becoming a scientist, wearing the very uniform.

"... Hey... Don't faint on me! Come on... I'll get you to safety..." He dragged his feet along, to the girl. "Please... Live."

-.-.-

 _Knock knock..._

 _"Hn? Oh my go-"_

 _"Please... Tend this girl's wounds..."_

 _"Wait! Don't faint! Uh... Ah- Dear! Hurry! There's some people out here!"_

 _-.-.-_

 _"... I hear... You're going to sell this house..."_

 _"Why yes, after all, we are going to move later."_

 _"... May I buy it?"_

 _"Eh? Um... Well, if you insist."_

 _"How... much?"_

 _"No, it's okay, you can just take it," The old woman laughed, "as long you pay the taxes."_

 _"... Thank you..."_

 _"It's alright, we just do what we must."_

 _"... Thank you..."_

 _"The girl's alright now, I've tended her wounds. But... It scared me how many scars there were on her body... Her left arm, it almost seem like it was burned gruesomely! As for you, you just have a slight fever, some resting will do!"_

 _"... Thank you..."_

 _"Ahahaha, have I not tell you? It's alright."_

-.-.-

The sound of the piano sank into the air...

\- _I will still continue to pray...-_

Weak body's eyes opened, light leaked into her sight. "...?"

"Morning!" The voice called for her, her eyes turned, seeing the noble, the brown haired teen who's only just a boy like any other person... "Oh, that's right, I have not yet introduced myself," He laughed slightly, looking up. He smiled, silver eyes glittered from the light of morning.

"I'm Allen Walker! What's your name, young miss?" Those words started everything.

"..." She didn't know whether or not should she trust him... But just a little, just a little wouldn't hurt. Would it?

"... Mary. Mary Will..."

"Mary? That's a beautiful name!"

She was just like me, running away from the place we called 'Home'.

He was just like me, always wanting to escape from that 'hellhole'.

-.-.-

"Let's get you some clothes," Allen said. Mary blinked, half way gobbling down her food endlessly, "Eh?"

"Those clothes you're wearing," He pointed at the simple dress she wore, "was borrowed from the nice old lady I bought this house from. But, it'll be bad if you don't have any spare clothing... So, shall we go?" He smiled politely, raising his hand for her.

Mary looked down, "... Dress... Huh." She never really went shopping before. A feeling of excitement lingered within her. "Shopping..."

-.-.-

"Oh! This looks nice!" He said, lifting up a long-sleeved blue dress, "Good quality and nice price to pay!" He smiled to the girl, "Wanna try it out?"

"..." She tried it, it fitted. Mary stared at her own reflection, her unruly brown hair was everywhere. "Here," She looked up, to the teen a head taller than her. She glanced at his hand, a comb brush.

-.-.-

"... Why...?"

"Hm?"

"... You... You're spending everything on me... How come?"

"Eh... I dunno, really. It's just, an instinct, I guess? After all, you don't seem you live here."

"..."

"... But... I'm meaning to ask... You... You're from the Black Order, right?"

Her brown eyes widen, _he knew_.

"Eh- Wait! Don't worry, I have a friend who works in the order as a scientist, but I don't really have any contacts with them, only their name."

"... I see..."

-.-.-

"Your... Your arm...?" It was really like how the old woman told him: A gruesomely burned arm. Her left arm seemed to be in agony... The top of her hand rests an emerald cross glowing beside the darkness. _Innocence_ , he told himself.

She didn't want him to know, she didn't. He was only a nice guy, but if she involved him into this, he... Will never be able to escape, then.

"W-wait! Please, wait!"

That day he realized he hated the order so much... Because it was _they_ who deformed Mary's arm. She could've live a long life... But thanks to _them_ , she was forever trapped in this fate that the _Innocence_ made. He hated it so much.

-.-.-

"Mary, it'll be fine. A good friend told me... 'Never stand still, always keep walking'... So, it'll be okay, you have me. I'll always be here to support you... Okay?"

"But... I... I abandoned them... Those who... Protected me to the end... I just..." - _HURRY UP AND RUN, MOYASHI!- -Escape, Mary!-_

"Shh... Shh... It'll be alright... I'm sure that they won't blame you..."

"It's just that...!" Her tears felt warm, it was the first time he saw her like that. A few months passed, she revealed her true self. Not the cold little girl who fights in war without rest, bathed in AKUMA blood and oil and death. She was just the fifteen year old girl, a weak little fragile girl who could just break any time.

-.-.-

"Ehh... My hair grew long..." Mary muttered, hand twirling a strand of brown hair. She sighed. If she cut it, people from the order would know who she was. But at the same time, it's annoying, always getting into her face.

"How bout this?" Allen said, standing behind her.

"Eh-?!"

"Here you go," He tied her hair, gently and quickly. Like him, the same hair style.

"See? It's like a pair now! It won't get into your face too~" Allen grinned, stroking her now silky hair. She stared at her hair. "... Its nice."

"Hm?"

She looked down, at her hands, "... Thanks."

"... No problem!"

-.-.-

"Allen!" Mary said, to him who was reading through his music scores.

"Yes?" He smiled to me. She loved his smiles.

"Um... Can you play that song? You know, the song you sung to me... When we first met."

His smile grew brighter, so bright it looked as if it'll fade away, like the light. "Of course, Mary!"

Then for an instance, she thought she saw snow glittering down, she shook her head, glancing at her left arm that was aching so badly. Was she becoming a fallen? Mary wasn't sure about it, but even after two years she took off from the order, this Innocence had not done anything... Until now. Mary sighed, but when he started singing, she smiled.

 _I love his music and I love his voice._

 _But it looks like I don't have long left. I glanced at my left arm again. That disgusting arm..._

"Among the grey ashes in the flames shining, first one, then two," He sung.

Mary smiled, closing her eyes. "Allen,"

"Hm?"

"When I die, please burn my body." Into the grey ashes in the flames.

 _You be the light, then I'll be the ashes._

-.-.-

"Together, again," She said, holding his gentle hands.

"Mary..."

"... Promise me, alright?"

"... Alright."

* * *

 **Thank you for all fol, fav, review, and support! I will update sooner or later~ Maybe. So this chapter is about Walker's first meeting with his wifey, Mary Will, the mysterious character who never really appeared up until now. She... Maybe an OC? I never intended to create her in the first place, but I decided to make her for the sake of a nice plot :P**

 **In short, she's a parasite Innocence type, the same as Allen. But the Innocence she had came from Helveska, and was implanted into her arm. And thats enough stuff to say~ Because readers will find out more about it later on the story :D**

 **Guest (ch 19):** For Allen asking Neah about the Noah, maybe he will or not XD Let fate decide how it would go~ And yes, he still remembers about his life in the order :D Thanks to Yuu, calling him -moyashi- makes him remember about -bakanda- that leads to the life in the order~

 **Thanks for reading! (still very hype about the coming soon dgm anime~)**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**


	21. The Shining You Was Born

Chapter 17 -The Shining You Was Born-

* * *

"Together, again," She smiled, holding his hand gently. Allen held her hand.

"Yeah, we'll be together... Forever."

* * *

 **[Around 2 Years Later... A. W. Senior: 18 -.-.-.- Mary Will: 17]**

 _So the boy fell into a deep sleep._

Mary was always in a ill condition; she has bad health, constantly getting sick time to time, just like how Allen couldn't walk time to time, too. The doctor said that her body is just that weak, it wasn't because of a disease... But Allen knew better: It was because of Innocence. He heard about it before, from his 'friend' Cross Marian. Parasitic type Innocence takes energy from their wielder, thus shortening their lives. They do not live long... He knew that her arm is Innocence, just by looking at that green cross embedded into her hand. Allen felt disgusted time to time, an ugly feeling lurking in his heart. _Why Mary?_ He always thought. He was selfish, he knew. Months passed since they first met, Allen learned that she was just a simple innocent girl, if it weren't for the Holy War. He hated their _guts_ , but not to the extent where he had to go work for the Earl.

Mary would definitely don't want that, he knew.

Even without the Earl's help, he could just attack them head on, if it weren't for his legs.

For Allen's case, Mary was worried, too. Some times, he would fall down, his legs wouldn't move. She panicked whenever that happened. Allen didn't like it, to see Mary like that, but it was inevitable. It was probably because of that time, in which he was kidnapped. He still remembered it; it was engraved into his deepest memory. It traumatized him very much, causing his ability to walk... Even though he _can_ walk, sometimes his mind just won't allow him to. His personal doctor, whom he trusted the most out of all the people in his house, often checked his status. Mary once overheard their conversation, about something regarding of his mental health...

"..." How much she felt hurt that _he_ didn't told her anything about it. But at least in the end he did told her...

"In the end, we're pretty alike," Mary reacted bitterly.

-.-.-

There was this one time, he asked her about it, life in the order. He was curious, after all, his 'friend', too, is currently working in the order. So he had to know how's the condition living there. Allen, after all, was worried about his underclassman. But that was not the reason, though.

"In the order?" Mary eyed the mitarashi dango lying in front of her on the wooden table, ready to be eaten.

"Yeah," Allen nodded, "I'm worried about my friend, who's a scientist -I think- there."

"Hm..." Her brown eyes looked distant, "Well... Sure, we got food to eat and all... But only parasitic type could get more servings due to the lack of food supply. Though, constantly it improves... Better food comes in, but... It's still harsh..."

"... Sorry..." Allen tilted his head downwards, "if I reminded you of bad times..."

"Nah, it's alright," She grinned, she barely grins in the order, "I was the type to try to escape the order whenever the chance was there, though, I always got caught because of... Well, yeah."

- _Oi moyashi, don't you dare try to escape...-_

 _-Yuu! Don't be rude!-_

"I bet they have high security then," He laughed. Mary smiled, "Yeah..." She picked up the dango and gobbled it down, drinking water afterwards. Allen laughed, "Mary, you have to eat less sweets; it's bad for your health."

Mary pouted, "I need sugar power, that's all."

"No, I'm serious," Allen said, "... You... You kept getting attacks... Who know when will be next when you collapse... I mean... Its just that..."

"... I know," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "I won't die easily."

"... You sure?"

"Very," She nodded with confirmation, but her eyes revealed the deep feeling of doubt. Mary sighed, patting her belly, smiling slightly. "And for the sake of this child, too," she added.

 _Among the Grey Ashes in the Flames Shining._

-.-.-

 _You be the light, then I'll be the ashes._

-.-.-

"Everything will be alright," Allen smiled, holding her hand close to himself. But he was worried, _very worried_. His mere smile was just a lie, a lie to make himself feel better. _Everything will be alright?_ Hell. He knew it won't end up like that. But, even so, just a little bit of hope wouldn't hurt... Will it?

It did. It hurt a lot.

It was during that night, the night in which everything changed. Just like two years ago, the same cold and freezing night, snowing. The same sky, the same coldness. It was the same.

"I'm home!" The door cracked open, and was closed with a thump. Allen took off his coat, briefly dusting the snow off of the cloth. He hung it at the wall, and stepped forward into the warmhearted house, where he lived for two years straight.

"You're back," He heard the weak voice said with joy. Allen smiled, walking into the room, "Yeah."

Mary was in bed, resting. She hummed, "How was job?"

"..."

"...Fired?" That was dark.

"... Yeah," Allen looked to the left, finding a creative way to escape this topic... Mary sighed, slowly sitting up from bed, "I _told_ you already, stop worrying about _us_ , it'll affect your salary."

"... Sorry," He laughed it off, "but I couldn't help it... I mean... Right now you're in a critical condition, how can I _not_ be _worried_?" Allen sat down on the chair beside her, sighing.

"A lot had happened."

-.-.-

 _First one, then two._

 _-.-.-_

"Yeah, I know."

"It was a surprise, never thought we would come to this point in our lives..."

"Right..."

"Sometimes I thought how would it be if I... Never ran away, from 'home'."

"... Then I'll be left to die, and we would never meet in first place, right?"

"That would be a nightmare, then."

"Yup, I'm glad that I met you."

"... Me too."

"I wonder... When this child is born, what should we name him, or her?"

-.-.-

 _Rise Up and Expand,_

 _-.-.-_

"... Dunno, maybe something nice, then. Like... A name that describes the child?" A laugh.

"Hm... Something that goes with 'Walker', since it will be the surname..."

"This'll be hard."

"Ugh... This is hard. I never really named a person before, not even a pet."

"Me too, it would be my childhood friends who name 'em."

"You mean those childhood friends you always told me about?"

"Yup, Mana and Neah."

"Ooh, like?"

"Well, they named a _pet_ Timcanpy before. It kinda suits him."

" _Timcanpy_? Ahaha, that's a cute name!"

"Really? I think so too~"

"But back to the topic at hand..."

"... I can't think of anything. It's too precious!"

 _-.-.-_

 _Into That Beloved Face._

 _-.-.-_

"Ahh then what can we do? Leaving 'em nameless would be bad, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Ugh..."

"..."

They stared, they laughed. They laughed until they cried out tears.

"This child symbolizes our 'resolve', better give 'em a good name, right?"

"Precisely," She patted her belly, "Never thought it would come to this moment... Hm, the snow's falling more," She glanced out of the window.

 _Snow, huh_. Mary thought, eyeing the specks of white falling to the depth of the Earth. "Snow..." She sighed, "It was snowing when we first met."

"..." Allen smiled, "Yeah," he held her hand, close to himself. "Together, again."

"Yup."

 _-.-.-_

 _A Thousand Dreams, trickle back to the Earth._

 _-.-.-_

Her hand felt warm, no, steaming hot. "...?" He stared at her hand, then to her face. She was sweating, a lot, a hell lot.

"Mary...?" No reaction.

"Hey, Mary?" He shook her slightly, his hand on her arm. "Mary?"

"Allen..." He heard her.

"What is it?" Allen was worried, very, very worried.

"... I think..." She fell backwards, he caught her.

 _-.-.-_

 _Dreams, dreams._

-.-.-

"Mary! It'll be alright, everything will be alright!" He said, practically screaming his heart out. He was sad, panicking. But Mary didn't mind, his voice was her source of comfort.

"Breath, slowly, it's alright, you can do this..."

 _-.-.-_

 _On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,_

 _-.-.-_

Snow fell down, brown eyes in pain stared at it as it fell. She gritted her teeth, _for this child, for Allen. I will not..._ She felt it, her life draining away from her in a whim. She couldn't keep up, her breathing was hard.

 _For this child, please, to God who I hate so much._

-.-.-

 _the shining you was born._

-.-.-

"Wahhh...!"

A cry.

"Mary! You did it! It's a healthy boy!" Allen cried, hugging the newborn.

"... Let... Me see..." She said weakly, hand reaching for child.

"Here," a boy is crying.

"... Ah..." He was born, the boy was finally born.

Something crashed at the back of her mind, though. Her tired brown eyes stared.

A parasitic type Innocence user will forever be bound to this war. She thought that they won't be involved, but it was too late. Her throat felt tight, she felt like crying, so badly.

"No..."

"It's alright," He realized her worry.

"It's alright..." To her, his words were magic. "Even though, yeah, I hate that arm so much... I can't help but love it at the same time, that arm of yours... Of our son's."

She cried. The Innocence was no longer with her.

-.-.-

 _I will still continue to pray,_

 _Please bestow this child your love,_

 _Please join hands_

 _and leave a gentle kiss._

-.-.-

As for the rest of the story, it was already known; the story about the boy known as Junior.

* * *

Walker hummed a familiar melody, writing music. Snow drifted to the very ground, he saw at it, smiling, "Today's another great day!"

-.-.-

Allen was walking back home from the Campbells'. What Neah had told him really hit him hard: Long hair, metal bat, delinquency, that could be also used to explain his current personalities. He glanced at his arm, that deformed arm, with uncertainty. Emerald glows, then it dims.

- _Together, again.-_

 _-Yeah, we'll be together... Forever.-_

He was sure of it. All of these memories, they weren't his. Those deep feelings, it was kept within the Innocence, engraved into its soul. And that snow, too, was just an illusion formed by Innocence.

"... Who _was_ my mother..."

The Innocence wouldn't tell him, his father wouldn't tell him.

It was because he never asked.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you for 60 reviews, 80+ fol, and 65+ fav!**

 **I realized a lot of flaws within my story, and if you realized the flaws** **, I guess I'll just say that "this story doesn't make sense, it has no logical sense," or that, "Innocence always make eerie stuff, so non-logical stuff can happen *insert troll face here*."**

 **I shall say no more :D**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei~**


	22. Across Million of Years

Chapter 18 - Across Million of Years-

* * *

"Come on, Dad!"

"W-wait up!"

It was a surprisingly normal day for us, for Dad and I.

You know, sometimes I wonder. I wonder if this whole deal of me being an exorcist... Was just a false memory.

That's too good to be true.

* * *

 _Betrayal, that was the first thing he felt. Allen stared at Neah with wide eyes, gaping at the information he had recieve. Neah shivered a little, seeing the boy like that. He swallowed, his gold eyes looking downwards in guilt._

 _"I'm sorry... I should've known not to tell you just yet..."_

 _"...Dad never told me, a single thing about it."_

 _"... Junior?"_

 _"I thought... We were really going to be 'father and son'. But... It seems that I have been mistaken..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Dad, he never spoke anything about his family, his past, even my late mother. It's annoying... Even Mana told me when I was first born, that he's from a family of musicians. But Dad never told me anything about it! He only played the piano... Sometimes, it's unbearable. It's painful. His smile freaks me out... It's fake! Every time he came to retrieve me, he would barge in, practically begging me to think him as a father... His smile... I hate it... That fake smile of his..._ _That day, I finally acknowledged him, I asked him about my mom... He cried._

 _"Because of that, I didn't ask him ever again. I didn't! But in the end, he wouldn't tell me, these three years ever since..."_

 _"..."_

 _"... I don't know anymore... It's scary... But..."_

 _"Junior..."_

 _"But at the same time, I feel so guilty..._

 _For these twelve years ever since 'I' was born, my dad wanted to protect me from his past. And I, **I** , was the one who **abandoned**_ _him! I am the one to blame! I never knew... That my dad... He... Experienced such things... I only thought he was just the simple, always smiling,_

 _happy-go-lucky dad._

-.-.-

 **...A few weeks later...**

"Come on, Dad!"

"W-wait up!"

It was a surprisingly normal day for us, for Dad and I. But, mentally, it was not. I could tell it, my dad... His face was pasted with pure ecstasy. What would you expect? After so many years, this was the first time his son, who is I, finally invited him for some father and son bonding time. I mean, this is like... Never happened before?

Well, that's to be expected. Dad is just like a hyper puppy who just won a treat.

But something crashed in my mind. That smile he wore... From then on I could not tell whether or not it's fake or real. It's a painful feeling of confusion.

I stood in front of him; the scarf kept my neck warm from the cold. I exhaled, a white puffy cloud floated away. Even though it's going to be March, it's still pretty cold indeed.

The sun was rising, it was only the morning. The long shadows painted on the floor slowly and slowly became shorter... Closer to the figure it belongs. I breathed heavily, the air was cold.

I took a look back.

They say that I look exactly like my dad when he was little, I wonder how my mom looked like. Do I have any similarities to her?

I wondered.

I closed my eyes, breathing out.

Okay, let's do this.

"Dad..."

Dad immediately perked up, silver eyes basically sparkling in happiness. "Yes?"

"... How... Are your legs?"

1

2

3

His smile almost instantly dropped. Ahh, how fragile a smile is, a fake one that is.

"... You seriously think... I won't find out?" I sighed, scratching my brown hair. Slowly, I placed my gloved hand down, staring right into Dad's silver eyes.

"Listen... I... Found out... A few weeks ago. How I knew... I'll keep that as a secret for now. But... Dad. Why... Didn't you tell me, all these three years? I mean... It's painful, y'know. Aren't we father and son? Sometimes you gotta stop carrying the burden by yourself..."

A silence was the reply.

Dad was sad. He probably really didn't want me to know.

I growled silently, "... I would be happier, if I knew earlier. If I knew what was troubling you... I could've done something. Well, that's what I think. Who knows... I might have thought differently a year ago, perhaps...

"But... I want to tell you... That... It's okay to cry sometimes, y'know?"

That sounded like what Lenalee told me a long time ago.

- _Why did you stop me?!-_

- _Because we're friends!_ -

"Because we're family."

Dad had it hard, I have no right to blame him.

But sometimes, he just need to break a leg time to time, right?

Tears, they fell down. Like a child, he cried.

Sometimes I thought to myself... It seemed as if I'm the dad and he's the son, no?

I smiled, taking a deep breath. Extending my left hand to him, I grinned.

"Let's go, Dad!"

Dad nodded, taking my hand.

For once I finally saw him smile.

-.-.-

"Ehh?! When was there such a good restaurant here?!"

"Wanna go try it out?"

-.-.-

"Nooooo Timm! Don't eat my dango!"

"Ahaha, sucks for you- MY DANGO?!"

"Hmph, pay back."

-.-.-

"This town... It's called Liverpool, right?"

"Yup, why you ask?"

"No... It's just that, this place really feels familiar."

Never expected that this was really my hometown.

-.-.-

"Hey look over there!"

"Hm? Oh, a photo, huh."

"Wanna take a picture?"

"Sure!"

-.-.-

"Boy, it felt like forever! Never went around town that much!"

"Eh, how come?"

"Well, job."

"Right, you have a bad sense of direction."

"Hey!"

-.-.-

"Hah... Well, that was fun," Dad grinned, holding my hand. I smiled, nodding. "It had been long since I felt so happy..."

A sad glint was seen in his eyes, I noticed. "... Do you go around town... With Mom, before?"

"..." He hesitated, but he nodded, a small smile formed on his lips, "yes."

"... What kind of person was Mom?" I asked, my back leaning against the railing beside us.

"Just like you," He replied.

"Really?"

Dad nodded, "just like you, the same glint in the eyes, everything. Also that hair of yours," he pointed at my hair, "that particular lock of your brown hair that can never be fixed, a permanent bed head, I guess," he laughed.

"R-really?!" No wonder I couldn't get this bed hair fixed. I exhaled, can't stop smiling. It's a really nice feeling, talking to him like this.

"..."

I looked at my dad, my ears hearing a familiar melody. He was humming softly, looking afar.

"That song... What is it called? That song that you played to me... When I was little."

- _Calmed down now, Allen?-_

 _-A little... But_ _I will not forgive you yet! Child Thief!-_

"... _Hands Sealed with a Kiss._ It was the first song I ever scored..."

"So that's the song's name... Huh," I said. It has a nice ring to it. _Hands Sealed with a Kiss_ , it sounds nice. I closed my eyes, humming along with Dad. There's still a lot of things I don't know just yet.

I opened my eyes, the dim light sinking into my silver eyes. I took a breath, walked forward. Dad noticed me, and turned around, a face with a question on it. Smiling, I turned around.

Sometimes I thought to myself, what if all that deal of me being an exorcist was just a false memory?

That would be too good to be true.

"Let's go venture around town one day, again, Dad!"

 _Crack..._

Huh?

Everything seem... Blurry.

My chest... It feels so painful... So painful...

Like something... Pierced me in the... Heart...

Dad...? Why are you looking at me with such... Eyes?

Why are you reaching out for me?

Gotta... Catch myself...

...

My hand... Pentagrams...?

...

AKUMA... Virus...?

Dad... Is he worried about me... Because of it...?

Don't worry... I can just... Purify it...

With Inno...

-.-.-

 _ALLEN!_

-.-.-

And then everything went black.

* * *

 _What's most pAiNfUl about a strong bOnD is that~ It is very, very fRaGiLe~!_

 _Once that very_ _bOnD_ _breaks, a new_ _tRaGeDy_ _is born~!_

 _Shall this tRaGeDy of blood and tears bEgIn~?_

* * *

 **Gwahhh thank you so much for this many favs, fol, and reviews ;A; Imma so happy now ;u;**

 **For confused readers, this is basically whats going on:**

 **The italics part is a small flash back of what happened a few weeks ago, where Neah told Allen about Walker's story. Allen was pretty shocked and has a feeling of betrayal, after all, Walker never told him anything about this, even though he's his son. (Allen is angry, in short.)**

 **Then a few weeks passed, I wrote it in Allen's pov. He decided to make up his wrongs (wrongs: how he treated Walker like a stranger when he was _little_ ). So he decided to make it up by inviting Walker to a father and son bonding time.**

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved~**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei~**


	23. No Matter, How Many

Chapter 19 - No Matter, How Many-

* * *

He was stabbed.

My son

That

AKUMA

Stabbed

Junior

My son

I

Couldn't

Do

A thing

My son

What should

I do

He was stabbed

by that

AKUMA

I

Can't

 **I jUsT cAn'T**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-"**

"- _ALLEN! My god, listen to me, it'll be alright! Junior has Innocence in him, so he won't be killed by the virus, alright? Although, since it's directly at his heart, there might be symptoms, like growth stunt or whatever- damn it, are you even listening to me?! Allen! Wake up already! I... At least you, I can't afford to lose you... My only friend... You... You almost accepted the Demon's offer... Who knows what will happen if so. So... Damn it all... Allen._

 _"Listen. I'm sorry, but I have to do this... Things like this will be inevitable, so..."_

 **Ne...ah...?**

 _"Please bear with it, it'll be over soon."_

* * *

"Mm...?"

Light sank into his eyes, the brightness have come back.

His mind was fuzzy, unsure what to think of. The boy slowly sat up, the world looked white. But Allen was sure that this place is familiar to him... It was his room, the same room he would wake up, then go eat breakfast...

But soon, he realized.

Allen remembered, his dad and him was taking a stroll around town... They played, then they ate, they ventured around the whole small village of Liverpool. Then, it was getting dark... Together, they returned home...

But soon, he realized.

His heart thumped painfully, he winced. Unsure, he stared at his chest.

What was wrong?

 _What was I mistaken about?_

He realized, he remembered.

They didn't got back home.

They _didn't_.

"DAD!"

What happened?

They were attacked by AKUMA.

Why?

Ever since three years ago, not once they were attacked.

How come?

He wasn't sure.

Allen was worried, very worried.

What happened?

He couldn't remember.

He ran down, down, then through the hall, the floor creaking below him. He huffed, his heart painfully beating inside of him. What was wrong?

"DAD! DAD!" He kept calling for his mentor, kept calling, and calling...

How did he came back home? Allen doesn't remember. No, he doesn't know.

The boy reached the kitchen, yelling out the one name, "DA-" but instantly he stopped at the sight of breakfast. Like always, it was the set of breakfast that would be on that spot every time he came down to eat.

What was going on?

"Morning!"

Horrified, Allen turned his around, seeing the tall figure, his dad.

"... Dad...?"

Walker tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

 ** _-Dad...? Why are you looking at me with such... Eyes?-_**

 ** _-Why are you reaching out for me?-_**

"No... nothing..." Allen looked down.

His dad looked strangely happy.

Was this alright?

Walker smiled, "Well, breakfast's ready, go ahead and eat!"

To the boy, his smile was weird, really weird.

"... Okay."

They were eating, in a tension that is much awkward... Allen nibbled on his food, he had no appetite. His dad, Walker, seemed worried, too. This is his son we're talking about! Of course he'll be worried...

"Is something bothering you?" Walker said in a very worried tone, gazing at his son. Allen hesitantly shook his head.

But the boy still asked.

"... Do you remember... What we did, yesterday?"

"Hm?" Walker seemed more relieved, for some reason, maybe it was because of those happy moments together with his dear son,"Oh! Yes I remember, we were walking around town, weren't we?" He grinned, but not the childish grin his son would always see. It seemed... More mature, for some reason.

"It was quite surprising, you actually invited me! Your dad is very happy," he said, recalling of those moments.

Something cold ran down his back, Allen shivered.

This isn't like dad, oddly enough.

"... Then... Do you remember... How we came back home?"

"Hm?" Walker blinked, "what do you mean?"

"... It was getting late, and we were walking back home..." The boy mumbled, unsure if he should continue.

He looked up, at his dad.

But the eyes of the older one seemed distant, "... Home... Huh. We were... On our way... back... Ehh... I don't really remember, why?"

Something crashed at the back of the boy's mind. Something was screaming at the boy, telling him to don't ask. Allen was scared. What happened that night? Not even his dad remember... Allen shook his head.

Please... Oh please.

"... Neah... You see... He was the one who told me about your past..."

"My past?"

"... Yes... About how you were kidnapped when you were little..."

"Kidnapped?"

Something felt very off.

Allen stared at his dad.

"... Don't you remember?"

He forgot it.

"Don't know, what was Neah telling you?"

Walker forgot it all.

How?

- _ALLEN!-_

That voice he heard back then, when he was shot by an AKUMA.

Allen stared at his unfinished food.

No way in a millennium...!

 _Neah, just what did you do to Dad...?_

"But," the dad's voice called him back from his drifting mind... Walker smiled at his son gently, he walked over to the other side of the table, kneel down and with much tenderness, patted Allen's head softly. "I don't know why, but it feels like something is missing... Though, I'm only glad that you're alright!"

"..." It's painful. It's really painful. Allen shivered, his eyes was burning. The tears wouldn't come out.

A few months ago, this boy finally decided to really acknowledge this man as his father... Ever since of what Neah told him.

But now it was _he_ who forgot everything.

It hurts, it hurts a lot.

Especially now when Walker just told his son... _I'm only glad that you're alright!_

"... You idiot dad..."

Memory lose is a scary thing...

But one would wonder if this is just all for the good... Not for the bad...?

"Allen" had this mental illness after he was kidnapped when he was young... Because of that, he could not walk for certain times. He also constantly goes into a tantrum... No one knew how he became ill.

But Neah knew.

So that day, he had no choice... Because he know that _this_ will happen again, one day.

 ** _"Listen. I'm sorry, but I have to do this... Things like this will be inevitable, so..._ _Please bear with it, it'll be over soon."_**

A single touch on the forehead...

.

.

.

The night became warmer, but it was still cold.

Barely there was snow falling down to the Earth, Walker sighed, staring at the stars above. His son went to sleep, he was alone now.

"... I wonder... What happened..."

He never really thought about it, that time after he was having his father and son bonding time. But once his son mentioned of it, he started thinking.

He really couldn't remember.

It's a scary feeling, to forget something. Back then, he didn't even thought about it. Walker frowned.

What happened?

"Allen."

Walker blinked, turning around. The dark haired man looked sad.

"Neah," Walker greeted.

"... There's something... I need to tell you..."

"... Yes?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright. After all, if it's _you_ who did this, then it must've been something really important. Don't worry, I should be thanking you, Neah. Who knows what would I do if it weren't for you... If whatever that happened is going to happen one day, again... By the time we reached that moment... I can deal with it better..."

It was no longer the "Allen", the "Delinquent", the "Disgrace", the "Happy-go-Lucky Moyashi"... It was the "Allen" before that. The "Allen" that was polite to all... That _Allen_.

"... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright."

-.-.-

It was finally spring, going to be summer.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, for all!**

 **Ahh I love your reactions on the previous chapter~ XD For those who are confused, this (** chapter 1-19 *excluding omakes* **) is basically something like a flash back, I guess~ From the very first chap (excluding prologue), it noted that Allen suddenly collapsed, then he appeared in this setting~ So it's like a flash back :3 Even though 12 years passed here, it's just like a dream: maybe a day just passed :O**

 **Extra info regarding of this chapter:**

So basically, before "Allen" was kidnapped for ransom, he was like a perfect gentleman, polite to all, very kind. But after he got kidnapped, under the stress of being stuck inside his own home for like a year or so, and after Neah scolded him with very emotional words, Allen went under a character change and became the way he's now (cough cough like the mood swing he had after 200 times being fired).

As for the rest I guess you guys know what's going on XD

 **Thanks for all who read!**

 **(very hype for next D. Gray-man Chapter XD)**

 **Highly recommend readers to listen to emotional music for the next chapter~**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino~**

* * *

"Before... The petal falls... I'll wait for you, forever."


	24. Prayers are Returned to Earth

Chapter 20- Prayers are Returned to Earth- (suggested listening to emotional music)

* * *

No matter, how many, prayers are returned to Earth...

Even if exorcists, our only hope, continues to fall, I will still continue to pray.

* * *

"You know, I never really expected this place to be here!" Alma said, arms spread out, walking forward towards the light.

Yuu simply followed her footsteps, behind her shadow.

"Why hadn't I thought about it? Liverpool is a place full of swamps and lakes, there's no wonder!" She swung her arms around, smiling brightly.

She looked just like an angel there, dancing within the field.

"..." Alma sighed, gazing at the scenery before her, "it had already been half of a year since we were sent on to this mission, Yuu. This brings back a lot!"

Yuu simply listened.

"See, we hated the Order, as much as Mary, before Mary even came here... But we were there for too long, we couldn't leave, at all. Thinking about it, we had such a weak will," She laughed at herself, "well... Because of that... We... We-"

"In place of ourselves, we aided the Moyashi... Twenty or so years ago."

- _HURRY UP AND RUN, MOYASHI!-_

 _-Escape, Mary!-_

Alma blinked, staring at the male exorcist behind her. She smiled gently, "That was thirteen years ago, Yuu, Mary was fifteen, we were sixteen... And now we're almost twenty-nine!"

"... I forgot." He didn't even bother counting.

"Ehehe~" She turned away, walking more into the field, the beautiful field... "Then we met Allen, Mary's son. It really must had been fate! Just like that time, with Mary... We decided, right? That we would protect that child in place of her. We won't let the Order get to him... Although, I don't know if it's going to end all and well." It was a place...

A place full of flowers, that are yet in full bloom.

"Hey... Do you know this flower?" Alma said, her back facing Yuu, "It points toward heaven... It's a lotus. It's born from mud, pointing upward heaven. A flower that blesses the world. Quite beautiful, right?" She grinned, glancing back at the taller man.

Yuu simply breathed slowly, gazing at the world with his dark eyes, "... Man... I'd like to see that... The whole field in full bloom. Someday, the two of us could see it together..."

Yuu cared about her as much as he could.

Alma laughed, "Really? Even if we're both old and gray?"

"...Just you wait."

"I'll wait... Forever."

Right after the last word she spoken of, the ground shook violently. Alma and Yuu flinched, trying to regain their balance in the midst of danger. Alma yelped, readying her Anti-AKUMA weapon, the spear, "Yuu! Could it be...!" Large booming sound vibrated throughout the ground and earth, sweat rolling off her cheek.

She was worried.

Yuu scowled, carefully watching his surroundings. Was there anything suspicious? Yuu kept looking. Then, he found it. "North," he said with haste, "there's a purple light... Judging from the sound and the shaking... There must be quite a lot of AKUMAs in the vicinity..."

"A-Ah! Isn't that... Where the wheat field is? You know, the place that Allen always go! That golden wheat field!" Alma said, holding her spear tightly.

"Wheat field?"

"Yeah!" Alma hurried, "But, what do we do?!"

"... Alma," Yuu said, glancing at the woman, "You go contact with HQ, we need reinforcements, probably... There's some suspicious activity within the Earl's side." There was never an attack during those months they were there... Could the Earl made his move?

Alma bit her lips, "What about you?"

"... I'll go check."

"... Okay..."

Just when Yuu was about to take off, Alma quickly stopped him, "W-wait!"

"... What?"

"..." The female exorcist took a deep breath, her dress swaying with the wind... "Before the petals fall..." Alma said slowly, her voice steady but breaking, "I'll be waiting waiting for you... Forever."

Yuu stared at her.

He understood what she meant.

"... Yeah...!"

 _Wait for me, Alma!_

 _Because I'll definitely... Definitely...!_

-.-.-

Wind blew strongly against his face, Yuu ran forward, though the field. With cautious, he watched his surroundings. There was a couple of AKUMAs on his way... They were behaving strangely, as if they lost their sanity. Oh wait, they were never sane. But it was suspicious, what was going on? Yuu never saw the Earl before, so he wouldn't know what type of person he is...

Did this happen before?

Not that he know of.

But certainly, he knew that something's going on... But what?

Ah, another AKUMA spotted, Yuu drew his sword, "Mugen, **Activate _._** " He felt it, the feeling of ripping through the mechanical body of an AKUMA... That annoying feeling.

Yuu hurried and dodged the blood scattering from the body, pentagrams formed on the small grains... Then it shattered. The ground too, was painted with AKUMA oil.

It stained this beautiful painting.

Later Alma will come after reporting to the Order.

Yuu sighed, standing there as the corpse exploded. When is this all going to end?

All he ever wanted was peace, like those months he gotten within this mission. Why can't the world just go on in peace?

It was inevitable. That he knew.

"YUU!" Yuu's head jerked upwards at the sound of his loved one's calling, his eyes widened, facing that woman, who's rushing toward him.

"A-Alma?"

His face relaxed at that sight, he was worried. But Alma's face was pasted with horror.

" **YUU!** " The last thing he saw was she reaching for him.

-.-.-

Every thing felt numb, his hand was reaching out, clothes tattered.

He could only see the blue sky, and the grains of wheat fluttering by him.

It felt a little nice.

A soft sound of explosion rang through the air, it reached his ears.

At the corner of his eyes, he could see it, by the grains of wheat and gold leaves, there was these clouds of smoke and debris floating upwards to heaven. He wondered that was where Alma was.

Inside his chest felt really warm... He wondered what was he doing.

"..."

What _was_ he doing? He had to get up... Go back to _her_...

"Ah..."

His hand felt numb, but it was still reaching up.

 _Hey... Do you know this flower? It points toward heaven... It's a lotus. It's born from mud, pointing upward heaven. A flower that blesses the world._

" _I love you... Forever..._ "

 **"hE's StIlL aLiVe?** **tHiS iS tHe EnD oF tHe LiNe, ExOrCist!"**

* * *

[AKUMA report received... He took a fatal blow at the chest.]

[He's still alive, but in a critical situation now.]

[No virus response.]

[A command from the chief,]

[He is to become a test subject for the second exorcist project from hereon.]

[Take him to the Asian Branch, the 6th Laboratory.]

[Roger.]

[The Exorcist name is "Yuu _".]

[We ask for authorization to accept him into the laboratory.]

The birth of the second exorcist.

* * *

The afternoon sky was died red, slowly, it became darker... And darker.

At last, the very sound of piano rang.

It was the end.


	25. Extra Story- Hands Sealed With a Kiss

Extra Story -Hands Sealed With a Kiss-

* * *

 **12 years ago...**

 _"Mary...? Come on, don't scare me like that... There's no way- Look! It's our boy Allen! ...Please wake up... Please..."_

-.-.-

"... Hey... Mana?"

"... Did you feel it too, Neah...?"

"... Yeah..."

"Such a sorrow..."

"...Could it be...?"

"...SIgh, I'm going to take a break this time, no AKUMAs this week, too."

"...Mana?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"... I see..."

"We'll just have to believe so, Neah..."

"Yeah..."

"We'll just have to keep up this act."

* * *

 **[Allen Walker Jr.- Age: 6]**

It had been six years since Allen was brought to the Campbell's, his care was left to (poor) Mana for some odd reason. Mana wasn't sure about it, it was quite scary too. I mean, almost every day he'll get a glimpse of a certain man (Walker) with a menacing aura... Enough to make one shiver down to his or her spine.

It was quite tiring too, after all, this was the first time Mana took care of someone other than his own _brother_. Mana sighed, scratching his head. Quickly, he scribbled a certain code quickly on to a piece of paper.

It had been a long journey indeed.

He sighed again, "What to do, what to do..."

Mana had to do something, to help this kid get back to his rightful father. Without his son, Mana wasn't sure what was going to happen to his friend in the upcoming future... After all, after all of what happened to Walker, there's always a chance that he will break down, thanks to that time, when he was kidnapped...

So he had to do something.

 _Click_... Mana looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. Eight in the morning... Taking a breath, the twenty-three year old man stood up, and walked over to the stairs leading up. He walked about, to a certain room. Knocking at the door, he said aloud, "Junior, time to eat breakfast!"

-.-.-

Neah was once again buried under his own music sheets. One would wonder if he was just fooling around. But in Mana's eyes, it was pretty cute for a guy like him. Laughing, he watched the boy carefully. Allen doesn't seem to do anything other than tagging along with Mana... Or simply just sit there and daydream. At this age, given the amount of time, he'll have to go to school. Mana was worried that he won't get along with anybody... Hopefully though, he'll befriend people.

At that thought, Neah began snoring. Mana laughed quietly, pointing at his _twin_. Allen followed his gaze, then, attempted to stop himself from laughing.

After a while, it was nine, nothing much was happening. Mana took a look around, there was no dishes to wash, or anything. He shrugged, maybe he'll just go see the newspaper for the day, then. But a tug on his shirt made him stop on his tracks, he looked down, to the boy tugging his shirt.

Gold eyes met those big, curious eyes.

"Yes, Junior?" Mana said, smiling at the boy. Slowly, Allen eyed the pure white piano by the wall, beside the clock.

"Hm?" That's right, it was the piano Mana and Neah played together ever since they were little... They were practically attached to it.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked, boy nodded.

He grinned, "Okay then, come on." Mana led the boy to the piano, helping him up on to the chair. "There you go!" He opened the case, revealing the black and white keys. Allen stared at it for a long time, at the face of those flawless piano keys...

"?" Mana tilted his head, "Do you want to play it?"

"Mm..." Allen looked bothered by something.

Slowly, his little hand touched one of the many keys. A, Mana thought in his head.

He pressed down, a note was heard. Neah slowly opened his eyes at that sound, staring at the two.

 _Ping..._

Slowly, he played _that_ song.

"Eh?" Mana stared at the boy with amazement. It was that song. The key of the Ark. No one other than _certain_ Noahs, Allen's Dad, and Katerina knows the song by heart.

This was unexpected.

"Wow... Junior," Mana said, "you are truly his son after all."

He didn't know, though, how did he even know this song? Sure, Walker would come by and play that song to Allen time to time... But... For a boy like him to play it in one go? This was strange.

A dark feeling swelled in his chest.

Mana furrowed his eyebrows.

What was that? That feeling... It was really, really familiar. It was something he would feel time to time... Whenever...

His eyes widened.

 _That can't be._

-.-.-

The last time he played _that_ song, was in the Ark, Allen remembered.

That time, it felt like something was singing in his head... It was really gross. But, this time, it was different. Ever since he came to this place, every time he saw that piano... This longing feeling was stuck in his chest.

He needed to play it. He had to.

Now, he touched the piano, he played _that_ song. But it was different, this time. It was no longer that gross feeling... It was actually quite a pleasant feeling, to be able to play so freely, without anyone in his head. So pleasant...

He heard a voice beside him, looking up, Allen stared at Mana questionably.

Mana laughed, a weak laughter, "That song, Junior, it's called 'Hands Sealed With a Kiss', a song that a friend of mine scripted. It's a really nice song, you see."

-.-.-

As the years go on, the dark feeling kept growing.

If it was possible, they -Neah and Mana- would do their best to prevent it...

But it was inevitable.

Of course, since nothing can stop it other than-

* * *

 **[Allen Walker Jr.- Age: 12]**

 _"So the boy fell into a deep sleep..."_

He exhaled, feeling the cold object under his hand. Slowly with great tenderness, his little hands ran over the black and white keys. Eyes like the bright silver moon looked down, sighing. The night was cold.

He could not sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for all who read! This chapter is an extra story about Allen jr. playing the piano by heart, without any sort of memory inside of him~ Mana was quite amazed! But he noticed something... What was it...?**

 **Main story will continue with next chapter: Next will be the same day as previous chapter (Alma and Yuu chapter), but during the night!**

 **Thanks for all!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**


	26. So the Boy Fell into a Deep Sleep

Chapter 21 - So the Boy Fell into a Deep Sleep-

* * *

The tears never really came, though. Until that time, also that time too... If possible, I would want everything to go back as it was, a happy life. But its impossible, I know that myself.

* * *

 _"So the boy fell into a deep sleep..."_

He exhaled, feeling the cold object under his hand. Slowly with great tenderness, his little hands ran over the black and white keys. Eyes like the bright silver moon looked down, sighing. The night was cold, he could not sleep. A lot had happened, he wasn't sure anymore. All these years, they constantly kept flowing endlessly... A month ago, they were attacked by AKUMA, Walker seem to forgot his past. He decided not to talk about it anymore... But it was painful for the boy... Then after a month, for some reason he did not encounter that exorcist couple this morning... Maybe they had to go work? Time just keeps moving on. Sighing, he stared at those many keys, in which they reflected the light of his eyes.

He could not sleep.

Beside him was an older mirror of himself, smiling from a distance. "Can't sleep, Allen Junior?"

He nodded a bit, as the older man brushed the boy's brown hair gently. _With those tender hands, afraid to hurt the child. Afraid of something._

Hesitation, comfort.

Walker learned of something that he would never knew if it weren't for _him_... He's afraid. Recently, things just kept going. And now... Will things go on peacefully?

- _Allen, I have to tell you something... Regarding of my 'job'... I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know... But by the looks of it, I have to tell you about it. I told Marian earlier, but... Because of what happened to Junior, I have to tell you... It's about... This 'Holy War'.-_

All he cared was his son, and only his son.

As long he was safe...

It was all he could do for _her_ , and all he could do for that boy, too.

Walker swallowed, his lips parted.

"Want to play _that_ song?"

Walker always had a beautiful voice...

Silver eyes were bright, boy smiled, man also smiled. They played the piano. It was a duet.

A sad duet.

Years ago, when Allen first touched the piano... Mysteriously, as if his hands has their own minds, he could play that very song... But it wasn't the same feeling as "his past self", it had... A knew kind of feeling to it. Neah looked surprised, Mana was amazed. It was quite shocking either way... It was the only song he knew how to play, other than Road's Song, since it got stuck into his head (she always hum it!).

It was fun, though, playing that song.

Their hands lifted, they sung.

 _"So the boy fell into a deep sleep..."_

It was during the midst of war, he collapsed, every one was stunned.

 _"Among the grey ashes in the flames shining... First one, then two...  
Rise up and expand... Into that beloved face..."_

This was a story about those two, who met with the same fate...

 _"A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth, dreams... Dreams...  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born.  
Across millions of years, no matter how many prayers are returned to the earth,"_

That night, "Aren" was born.

 _"I will still continue to pray  
Please bestow upon this child your love...  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss."  
_

 _No matter what, I'll continue to pray._

 _-.-.-_

 _"So the boy fell into a deep sleep..."  
Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two...  
Rise up and expand... Into that beloved face..."_

 _"A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth, dreams... Dreams...  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born.  
Across millions of years, no matter how many prayers are returned to the earth,"  
_

 _"I will still continue to pray  
Please bestow upon this child your love  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss..."  
_

 _"I will still continue to pray  
Please bestow upon this child your love  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss..."_

 _No matter what happens next, I'll continue to pray._

 _Even if the world was to end tomorrow, I'll continue to pray._

 _No matter... No matter what...!_

"Like the song I wrote?" Walker grinned.

"I thought it was uncle who wrote it!" Allen exclaimed.

 _"_ Nah... but it _is_ about your Campbell uncles..."

"Also Mana?"

"Yeah, also Neah, too."

"Also us, the 'Walkers'?" The boy yawned, feeling drowsy.

Walker smiled, and gently, watched the boy as he fell deep asleep. It hurts to leave him. It really hurts. "Yes... Good night, my dear-"

* * *

Light sank into the dark gray box... Slowly, the white haired teen woke up. His unruly hair waved slightly, a red scar trailed down his left cheek. Still drowsy from his sleep, he yawned, wiping his tired eyes, "Mm... Morning, Dad."

* * *

Even so... I laugh to myself:

There's always room to hope for the impossible, right?


	27. False Memory

Chapter 22 -False Memory-

* * *

"Junior... No matter what, I will not abandon you. So please... Think me as a father... Okay?

I won't leave you...

...

No matter when...

...

Never stand still...

Do you... remember?"

...

The promise that was made 35 years ago.

* * *

The cross on his left hand glowed a dim color of emerald. As if is a hand of warmth, reassuring him, guiding him.

The white haired teen stepped out of his bed, his hair in a mess. As he left his bed, standing up, something seemed to rip off of his arm, though he didn't bother thinking too much about it. Yawning, Allen changed his clothes into his formal exorcist uniform, black clothes with red trimmings, and the significant silver cross woven into the jacket. Sleepy, he walked outside, dragging his feet along. Strangely, he felt real tired and hungry, but he didn't put too much thought it in.

He yawned again, walking towards the public bathroom. In the mirror stood a dark figure, looming over the teen as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then, Allen walked out of the bathroom, dragging his feet to the cafeteria. On his way, he greeted a scientist, still sleepy, "Hmm... Hi Rob..."

"Oh, morning Al-" Rob stared at him dumbfounded as the teen walked away, greeting whoever he encountered. Every one who passed by had this horrified look, maybe they saw something spooky. Though, Allen didn't put too much thought in it.

Allen walked over to Jerry, who's cooking as usual, very busy indeed.

"Mmm... I'll like the usual, please," Allen said, still drowsy from his sleep.

Jerry nodded, with his usual cheerful voice, he replied, "Right awa-" But even he stopped talking.

The cafeteria was completely silent, a single pin dropped on to the floor could be heard.

"...Hmmm?" Allen looked around, his eyes felt heavy, still.

"A-Allen-kun?!" He heard a familiar voice. Turning around, he spotted the dark green haired exorcist standing there, holding a tray of sandwiches. She stood there, trembling.

"Oh... Morning, Lenalee...?"

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"ALLLLEEEENNNNN?!" A whole chorus yelped, making Allen jump in surprise.

"Eh-wai-what?!"

Lenalee fell down, her knees on the floor, tears tried to escape her eyes, "A-Allen-kun... You... Finally... Woke... Up... Ah..."

"Sprout?!" It was Lavi, dashing towards the weakened teen in full speed, "You woke up?!"

"Oh my god you actually woke up!"

"Allen!"

"Sir exorcist!"

"Big bro!"

All of the sudden, everyone tackled him. He stared, wide eyed.

Wait what?

He could hear Miranda and Krory and many others crying in joy, everyone, well, nearly everyone, was cheering.

But Allen was confused.

They just kept talking, "You gave us a heart attack y'know, when you collapsed!"

"Yeah!"

"You were in a comatose state for a long time... We were worried so much!"

"It had been a week!"

"There was a lot of causalities recently... Someone (ahem Kanda) accidentally destroyed the nurse's room, too... So we had to move you to your room for meantime!"

"Did that Level 4 did something to you? How do you feel?"

A week? It felt like twelve years. Allen blinked, "Eh?"

"Yuu, Lenalady, and I had a tough time trying to defeat that Level 4, Sprout! And for some reason, Yuu seemed to be in a bad mood recently~" Lavi said. There was bandages all over him... It was probably because of that battle.

"We were really worried," Miranda said, sniffing, "I... Don't know... Even Time Record couldn't do anything... I'm sorry..."

He was forgetting something.

"Oh wait, we should let you eat," Lavi said, pushing him towards Jerry, "after all, your stomach was like some beast! It was even worse than Krory!"

"W-wai-"

"Allen!" Lenalee cried, "... You... Really came back..." Tears continuously fell, it wouldn't stop. She kept wiping the tears, but it wouldn't stop. Lenalee was really worried about him, constantly, she was worried. She couldn't stand it, the death of so many people, constantly... Even though she knew that she must go on, but... As more people pass, she's starting to lose it. This is her family! She can't possibly lose them all! When Allen collapsed that time, everyone tried to wake him up... It was as if he was in a deep sleep. He's breathing, but slowly as time goes on, she was worried. What if he won't ever wake up?

That'll be scary.

Lavi grinned and patted the white haired exorcist's shoulder, "You made her cry."

"Eh-wha?"

"You've made Lenalee cry..." Krory said with a serious tone.

"You have made Lee cry," Bookman nodded.

"W-what's this?!"

Laughter filled the air.

"You're gonna die Allen~" Lavi joked.

"Shut up Baka Lavi!" Allen retorted, still weak from the lack of food.

"Gotta go tell this to Komui!" Lavi said, laughing.

"H-hey!"

So was it just a dream?

Allen frowned.

It was like nothing happened.

Every one chattered away, some people need to go back to work, some went to tell every body in the Order about this.

There left his exorcist friends around him, smiling.

A certain long dark haired exorcist came by, a frown stuck on his face once he spotted that sprout. Without hesitation, he left the room.

 _-Yuu-_

So it was all a dream, huh.

Was it?

You know, that feeling in which you wake up from a very very deep sleep. That feeling of nostalgia? That feeling of Déjà vu? Also that feeling too, in which you forget everything and try to remember it. It's a really annoying feeling.

But he couldn't believe that it was all just a dream.

It seemed... To real.

Who _was_ he? A runt from a circus? How about that dog Allen? What about it?

 _-Allen was still alive. He was an old dog, but he lived. Then Allen saw him, a boy with red brown hair and grey eyes. It was him, the boy he met twenty years ago, the nice boy who he befriended. So Allen barked.-_

 _Or... What was it?_

 _Flutter..._ Allen blinked as a yellow object went into his vision. He blinked again, "Tim..?" Timcanpy, it was the Timcanpy he knew. From both _there_ and here.

It fluttered, landing in front of him.

"...?"

It stared at him, its tail waving around. Was it still _it_? The Timcanpy he knew from _there_? Allen bit his lips.

If everything was just a dream... Wouldn't that be a little bit too...?

As if understanding him, its mouth opened, a hologram with much static appeared. The voice in it was very weak, barely audible. But it was more than enough, to this boy, that is.

 _-"Like... song ...?"-_

 _-"...thought it was ...who ...!"-_

Something wet ran down his cheeks.

- _"Nah... but ..._ _about... uncles..."-_

 _-"Also...?"-_

 _-"...Yes... night...My...-"-_

The video ended.

Ah.

He laughed weakly, white hair covering his face. Worried, his friends wondered what was wrong. They couldn't understand the golem's message... Well, that's to be expected, after all.

He laughed.

What a cruel joke.

 _Sometimes he wondered if everything was just a dream, him being an exorcist and all of that..._

 _Sometimes he wondered._

 _That would be too good to be true._

His left arm ached in pain, the cross behind his glove glow a dim emerald color... A warm feeling as if trying to reassure him was felt. It was like a hand, gently on his shoulder, whispering something...

Even he didn't get it.

Who _was_ he?

Was it a dream? Or was it...

What was it?

He laughed.

.

 _._

.

In the end, to this boy, it was only just a

false memory.

* * *

 _"Junior, no matter what... I won't abandon you. One day, we'll meet again, I'm sure of it... I promise."_

 _TBC_


	28. Extra Chapter -My Letters to You-

Extra Chapter -Prologue-

My Letters to You

* * *

 **[Allen Walker Jr. : Age 1]**

Dear my lovely wifey,

Our boy Allen have grown into a healthy, smart, boy. I am so proud of him. But... There is one problem...

HE REFUSES TO CALL ME HIS FATHER! D:

But worry not! This time, I'll get him to talk to me! :O

Ever since I showed him to the D. Campbell's... He started ignoring me. But I do not understand why, he does this to me. He was such a smart kid, a genius! He started talking when he was only a fews days old! But! His first words... Are not "Mama", but "Mana"! :(

Mana! The child thief! A-ahem, anyway... You do not need to worry, my dear wifey, I will get out son back! (｀_´)ゞ

Lots of Love,

Allen Walker

 **[Allen Walker Jr. : Age 3]**

Dear my dearest wifey,

It have already been 2 years, yet our Allen still doesn't call me 'Daddy'. I just don't understand... Why! Why does he think that Mana is his dad?! Could it be some dark magic? After all these years, he is not willing to come home! What should I do?! I just left him at the Campbell's for a few minutes, and this is what happened! Even trying to talk to him is hard! What kind of father can't talk to their child?!

This is not normal... It must be dark magic, brainwashing, witch craft! Mana must be a witch! Burn him! Oh wait, he's a male. Anyway! He's evil! He's a child thief! (´Д` )

Sigh... What is it that I done wrong...

Now he's constantly following Mana like a little duckling... But there is still hope! After all, he also like dangos, too! This is proof that we are father and son! \\(0A0)/

Anyway, wish me luck... I will not disappoint you, my love!

Love,

Allen Walker

 **[Allen Walker Jr. : Age 9]**

Dear my most loved wi-

" _SHUT UP ALLEN! I'm tired of your self sympathy!"_

 **[Allen Walker Jr. : Age 12]**

Dear my dearest wife,

It has already been twelve years, huh! Guess what, guess what! We finally became officially father and son!

It kind of shocked me, too... He actually called me 'dad'. For the first time in my life, I was this happy.

You see, things are going astray, but no worries... I'll protect him.

... Hey, do you remember? The first time we met. It was snowing... Just like now. Snow is such a beautiful yet sorrowful silver speck of light...

I regret, not showing you that beautiful field of gold.

If you were stressed out, this'll definitely do! It was my source of comfort... Before we met.

It holds a lot of memories too, when I was little, goofing off with my friends...

Ahaha, getting gloomy, huh~ I can see you scolding me right now. Ehehe~

Well, things are going crazy, either way.

You see... I'm worried about Junior, well, Allen. He's a healthy boy, eats healthy and exercises well. But... There was this time, he collapsed. He was with his classmate Road that time (don't worry I will keep watch of that suspicious cockroach following my son around- ahem...)... I was really worried. Remember the doctor that I always had him check on me time to time? You know... Because of my mental... Stuff. I had him check on my son, he said it was a normal fever, but he was unsure how it came to be.

An abnormal fever! I was really worried then.

Oh yeah! How can I forget... You see, a little before that, we encountered these exorcists. They weren't like the ones I met before them... They even visited your graves like old friends. I think they're called Alma and Yuu.

Do you think I can trust them?

I think they're the people who aided you... To help you escape.

Oh yeah... My son, it seemed he figured out my secret past... How clumsy am I, letting my friend tell it all to him. See, I _was_ going to tell him, when he's fifteen... But no longer I have too, huh. Yeah, fifteen, the age you met me.

Enough with the boring talk, now!

Well, my son's calling me, off to our bonding time! See you later~

Love,

Allen Walker

P.S: I'm worried, what will happen next... It hurts to think about it, but I could only pray for the best.

-.-.-

To my dearest,

Looking back at my past letters... I... Looks like I have forgotten a lot of things.

I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry.

But by the looks of it, it seemed that it was inevitable, my friend had to do it. Ahaha... I'm not even sure how. To be honest, I'm quite surprised how I wrote my previous letters... Quite a surprise indeed. Well, I guess that was normal for me in the past.

Though, I still remember writing letters to you... At least I still remember.

Junior looked wounded, finding out that I had memory lose.

Just seeing that sight is... Well, breaks every father's heart.

You see, I'm...

I'm scared, very scared...

What should I do if I forgot everything?

Please guide me then, Mary.

-Allen Walker

* * *

 _You see, I'm..._

"Nah, but it _is_ about your Campbell Uncles!"

 _I'm scared, very scared..._

"Yeah, also Neah, too."

 _What should I do if I forgot everything?_

"Yes... Good night, my dear-"

 **Please guide me then, Mary,**

 **if I forgot everything.**

 **Including myself, including our son.**

 **Including...**

 **-.-.-**

 _The cross on his left hand glowed a dim color of emerald... As if is a hand of warmth, reassuring him, guiding him._

* * *

 **Uwahhh thank you so many people who followed, favorite, reviewed this story ;;A;;  
I was really surprised that I actually got that many followers and favorites ;u; Let alone that many reviews ;v;**

 **I'm planning to draw a manga vers. of this, so after the story is done, I'll start working on it~ Including important details I couldn't add in to the fanfic due to writing problems~**

 ***bows* Thank you for reading! Please review!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**


	29. Epilogue- I Will Still Continue to Pray

Epilogue -I Will Still Continue to Pray-

* * *

As for the rest of the story, it was already known; the story about the boy known as Junior.

And the story beyond that point.

* * *

 **35 years ago**

 _It hurts, it really hurts to leave him. But it was inevitable, it had to happen._

 _Allen knew that the most._

...

 _"Please bestow this child your love... Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss..."_ The song finally ended, they took a deep breath. It was a beautiful yet sad lullaby...

 _"Like the song I wrote?"_ Allen grinned at his son.

 _"I thought it was uncle who wrote it!"_ Junior exclaimed, his eyes slightly dropping.

 _"Nah, but it_ is _about your Campbell uncles."_

 _"Also Mana?"_

 _"Yeah, also Neah, too."_

 _"Also us, the 'Walkers'?"_ Junior yawned, his head nodding forward. He was getting a little sleepy.

In a distance, Allen smiled, and gently, he spoke quietly, _"Yes... Goodnight, my dear-" But he never got to finish his sentence._

 ** _BOOM_**

Father and son's eyes shot wide open, the world shook violently. It was red, the sky. So bright. The color of blood enveloped the world. It was cold.

The smell of death had reached them.

Allen stared at the window -the sky-, his silver eyes wide from shock.

 _"D-dad...?!"_ Junior's voice quivered, he held on the piano _. "W-what's going o-on?"_

He hesitated. Junior saw him muttering something under his breath, but he didn't heard him, it was too noisy. The booming sounds continued endlessly. Quickly, Allen turned around, towards his only son. Junior could see it, his hands trembling.

His voice quivered, too.

He was scared, just as Junior was.

 _"Junior,"_ Allen said, his hands on his son's, _"Listen carefully,"_ the ground shook, a screeching sound was heard, _"I, don't know what will happen next... But, Junior... No matter what, I will not abandon you. So please... Think me as a father... Okay?"_

It hurts, it hurts to leave him.

 _"D-dad...? W-what are you talking a-about?"_ Junior smiled weakly, _"We... Tomorrow, we're going to visit Mana and them, right? And then... And then..!" It was almost like you were saying goodbye._

Allen looked hurt, he looked really hurt, _"I won't leave you, never I will. This is something important to your dad... There is something I have to do... Look. No matter when, no matter what happens in the near future, Junior..._

 _'Never stop walking... Keep moving forward.'_

 _Do you remember? It's something Neah would always say..."_

 _"Dad...?"_

It really does.

 _"... Here,"_ He took something off of his neck, a silver pendant engraved with the letter W, above with an infinite sign embedded on it. _"This will be very helpful in the future..."_

Tightly, he places the necklace on his son's small hands... The feeling of guilt swelled. This was something unavoidable. It was bound to happen.

But at least, if he could do anything to protect his son...

He smiled woefully.

 _"We'll see each other again... I promise."_

 _"... Dad?!"_

He ran out, towards disaster.

He left.

Junior stood there alone.

What will happen to him?

He's his only family member.

Junior stared at the world beyond the door, where his dad was. It must have been something very important, he thought.

But...

A small aching pain was felt, Junior winced. He glanced at his chest, then to his left arm.

Innocence.

 _"Ah..."_

He remembered, it was the Innocence that originally was his mom's. Innocence are the weapons of God, right?

What was it, again?

That's right.

He placed his hands together, the pendant held tightly within his hands.

 _"Please..."_ He thought, with all his might. _Protect dad. Only him... Please protect him..._

 _That is my only wish._

That was when he remembered, that song. "Hands Sealed With a Kiss", right?

 _-I will still continue to pray.-_

 _Yeah, I'll still continue to pray._

 _No matter what._

Something cracked.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, light filled the world. Emerald specks floated about, his left sleeve rested beside him empty. Just like snow, it floated.

Just like the snow he always saw...

The snow where his mom and dad first met.

Innocence.

It had a warm feeling to it.

Someone's feelings?

 _"Did you... Listened to my wish?"_

For a moment it stayed, as if reluctant to leave... But, still, it vanished slowly... The warmth disappeared, leaving the boy.

Junior smiled, something wet running down his cheeks.

How much he wished that everything would go back normal. _"Uwah..."_

Like a child, he cried.

* * *

A week passed, it was as if nothing happened. Everything came back together, school started again. Junior was all alone. Road was not at school, he could not find Mana nor Neah, not even Katerina... The Campbell mansion was empty, as if soul-less. A week passed, his dad did not come back. He was all alone.

 _"You must be Allen Walker Junior, no?"_ A voice said. Junior stared at the figure outside his door.

A silver cross, exorcists.

 _"I am Kevin Yeegar... Please come with us."_

Right, Yuu and Alma was also missing.

But maybe... Just maybe.

He'll find them all if he joined the Black Order?

* * *

 **Twenty years passed** , not a single clue. Slowly, he forgot about **that past** **life** he had prior his birth.

A **silver pendant** was tied onto his right arm.

He sighed.

He looked as if nothing changed, he was like how he always was, **a twelve year old**. The scientists said that it was a weird phenomenon, and asked if something happened **in his past**. He thought about it.

 **-Look, he won't die because of the virus... But since it was directly at his heart, there might be some symptoms, like growth stunt or whatever- damn it! Are you even listening?!-**

Ah, That must be it.

But what was most shocking fact that the Order learned back then, was when he finally joined the exorcists, his "Innocence" was not with him. They had him be checked with Helveska... It wasn't exactly **gone** , though.

She said that there were still particles of Innocence **within** him... So he was still counted as an **Exorcist**.

He could not really fight though, so he served as an **shield**. If it was only him, though, he would use his blood as **the last resort**... Since he was **still** "Parasitic type", he can nullify the virus that hit him. It had been like that for twenty years... Being a shield for those who can't purify the virus. Constantly, though, he would **lose his sanity**. Its happening more and more... He'd gone mad. But... Even so, he worked as a human shield.

Though, slowly he's **reaching his limit**.

He sighed again.

He saw neither Yuu nor Alma, but he **never asked** in the end.

 _"Wah..."_

 **Silver eyes** widened, he heard a small muffled cry. He looked around, noticing a little girl, probably around six years old, wandering about. Yeah, even children this young would be taken to the Order.

Her dark green hair swayed, she was **crying**.

For a moment, he was in his **own world**. It was a sight that reminded him of something, long, long ago. - _Like a child, he cried.-_

He **smiled** gently.

Eventually, he became one of her only friends in the **utter beginning**.

 _"You see, the Order isn't that much of a bad place! There's great food! Oh, and Matron's a nice person, too!"_ He said, grinning, _"there's also that... Oh, and that, too..."_ Talking to her distracted him, his sanity came back.

Girl noticed his empty left sleeve, resting beside him as they chatted.

 _'... It's swaying...'_ She thought, staring at it with her dark violet eyes.

 _"Say, what's your name, little miss?"_ He asked, smiling.

 _"Lena..lee... Umm... What... About you...?"_

 _"Hm, me?"_

 _"... Yes..."_

 _"Well, I'm-"_ He hesitated.

Sure, every one who knows him called him by his first name, he never really did anything about it. But as the years passed, it felt weird. It was like taking his father's identity, "Allen Walker". But what could he do? It was his given name. It's not like he want to change the name his mentors called him.

He blinked.

 _Mentors?_

 **- _Hey, Junior!-_**

 ** _-Time to eat breakfast, Junior!-_**

 ** _-I think it's just that he doesn't know his true face...-_**

 ** _-Her name... is Mary Will...-  
_**

A smile was formed on his lips.

Even though he was given the name "Allen", no one really called him that, many just one or two... But rather they called him...

 _"Junior, it's Junior Will."_

* * *

[Reporting]

[There was a Level 4 attack]

[Ten finders fell victim, but the rest are safe...]

[There was an exorcist death]

[His name is:]

[Junior Will]

"...Nii-san...?"

Komui widened his eyes, turning back. He saw her, Lenalee, standing there, frozen in place.

"Allen-kun... He... Finally woke up...

Nii-san... What happened... To Junior...?"

The closer they realize, the farther they separate.

* * *

 _TBC_

 ** _Edited on 2/6/2016_**


	30. Recall

**D. False Memories**

Continued: Chapter 25 - Recall-

* * *

 _"Innocence is something very complicated, but once you started understanding it, there's no turning back, no? Innocence, "God's Crystal"... They would do anything for the one they chose to be their host, their Accommodator, especially when they can."_

 _That was something that Mary told me, a long time ago. That time, he was not born yet. I learned about Innocence._

* * *

[There was an Exorcist Death... His name was Junior Will.]

Lenalee was shocked.

 _Exorcist Death?_ She couldn't digest what she had heard. _Junior? Exorcist Death?_

There's no way, she thought. There's no way he would die.

Lenalee remembered, when she was six. Pain engulfed her senses, she wanted _home_ , she wanted her brother, Komui. But because she is compatible with those Dark Boots, she was kept inside the Black Order for so long. Back then the only person she would talk to was Matron, the Head Nurse.

And that was when she met him... A person who eventually became one of her only friends in the utter beginning.

He called himself "Junior Will", a boy who looked as if twice the age of her... But soon, she learned about the fact that he is actually much, much older than her. Something happened to him when he was little, making him look the same after so many years... Lenalee thought that he was a kid just like her, but it looked as if she was wrong. Even so, Junior treated her the same, no matter how many years past.

He would normally go into long term missions, partly because of his Innocence. It was the stump on his left shoulder, a part of his missing arm. It looked deform, as if burned, but at the end of the remaining arm looked like it can connect to the rest of the missing arm, like a puzzle piece. According to Helveska, it was not "complete". It was a part of an Innocence Shard... It could only purify the AKUMA virus, so Junior became a "shield" for those who couldn't protect themselves from the Virus. As his blood contains Innocence particles, just like parasitic Innocence holders, his blood is poison to the AKUMAs. If there were no other exorcists other than him, he would use his blood as the last resort.

No one knew how his Innocence disappeared or left him, but Lenalee knew the fact that...

Junior already knew, but was not willing to tell.

It was a secret, so Lenalee kept quiet, she didn't ask.

The other reason why he would go into long term missions, was because he can deal with families related to the Accommadators better. Especially those who are very hard to deal with... But other than that, Lenalee does not know why he would go on missions for so long.

"You see, the reason why I joined the Order was to search for my family and friends," Junior once told her.

"My dad, my dad's friends, otherwise basically my 'uncles', and... My childhood friend, too," He looked happy, talking about it, "one day I'll find them, I'm sure of it." But at the same time, he looked so sad, Lenalee noticed.

Most recently, right around the time Allen joined the Order, Junior went on to another long term mission. His group and the HQ hadn't been in contact for long, but at least, she thought, they didn't ended up like Suman.

But when she thought about it, that time, when she first met Allen. He reminded of her so much of Junior. She wondered why. Was it because of the silver eyes? The aura they give off? Lenalee wasn't sure.

That day she heard from the scientists, that by the time Junior hits his limit with the Virus... "Soon, I'll die," Junior said.

"But... About... Goal...?"

He grinned, "I'll find them before that!"

Her ten years old self once heard from the scientists...

They said that if he were to try to pull a maximum activation, he would...

[He... Did a maximum activation...]

Die.

[He... Protected us... From that... Level 4... so sorry...]

Lenalee stared at the phone, dumbfounded. Komui looked hurt.

[I'm so sorry...]

 _Don't apologize_ , Lenalee thought.

[We couldn't do anything but... To watch them fight... I'm so sorry...!]

 _Don't apologize...!_

 _Junior wouldn't like it._

 _He wouldn't...!_

She felt like crying.

Another family, gone.

* * *

 **-Around One Hour before Allen Walker Collapsed-**

" **HoW nAiVe~!** " The Level 2 AKUMA screeched, AKUMA oil splattered everywhere. A boy (?) stood in front of it, standing on the debris. Clad in black and silver, his right hand is painted with blood, while his left sleeve swayed against the wind.

" **Do YoU rEaLlY tHiNk ThAt JuSt By FiGhTiNg LiKe ThIs CaN sAvE aNyOne? LeVeLs HiGhEr ThAn Me CaN kIlL yOu In No Ti-** "

His right hand grabbed the AKUMA's face as his blood seeped into the cracks on its surface. The boy sighed, "You don't have to tell me, that, I already know."

After a horrid laughter, the AKUMA exploded, toxic gas spreading from the corpse. Finders waited as the boy walked away, swaying from left to right.

"Let's go... Better go check on that... Innocence..." He said slowly, blood trailing from his tracks. A finder quickly went to him, supporting him, "Junior-san, we should get your wounds tended! Erm..."

He laughed weakly, "Yeah, I'm losing blood here. But be careful, don't touch the blood, it still has the virus."

Wrapped with bandages, his back pressed against the debris behind him, broken buildings and roads scattered.

"Robert," He called, "are there any AKUMA activities?"

"No, Junior-san," The Finder called back, "it's a miracle that everyone's still alive after all of that." He smiled, "Thanks to you... Junior-san."

"Yeah...?" Junior closed his eyes, huffing. "... You know, I heard Yeegar passed..."

"... Yeah..."

"... Its kind of sad, we were good friends, though we were twenty years apart," He tilted his head sideways, remembering good times. "It's about time to go back home, right?"

Comrades smiled, "Yeah."

Junior turned around, standing up as he noticed the girl sitting at the other side. Slowly, he walked over to the girl wrapped in brown cloth, shivering. Quietly, he held her cold hands tightly, his silver eyes reflecting the light, "Don't worry, we'll get you to safety." He smiled, showing reassurance.

The girl nodded, still shivering.

"Tina," He said, "you understand, right? The Innocence you have... We might be working together then on, right? So don't worry if you feel lonely..."

"... Yes..." Her blonde hair slightly covered her face, she was crying, "mama... papa..."

"It'll be alright..." He patted her back, closing his eyes.

It reminded him of something long, long ago, before he met Lenalee, Komui, before the Black Order. He was scared that time, all alone. That was his reason to be.

 ** _"yUp~ It'Ll Be AlRiGhT~!"_**

Silver eyes snapped open at the sound of the eerie high pitched voice.

The feeling of anxious swelled within his heart. He could not even gulp.

His eyes looked upwards, above the girl who hugged him tightly, scared.

What was it?

"Ah..."

Level 4.

 _How naive! Do you really think that just by fighting like this can save anyone? Levels higher than me can kill you in no time~!_

"I'm... Sorry... Jun...ior..." Junior heard a voice, a little faraway. He wasn't able to turn his head away from the deadly being.

"It... Evolved... The... AKU-" Suddenly the voice was replaced by the sound of shattering. He couldn't move.

"... No..." His quiet voice was shaking, trembling.

He did his best to protect everyone, but all hope was lost...

He heard about it, the Level 4. Back then Komui told him about it, when the golems could connect. He was still on mission that time... Komui felt like he should know. He said...

That it is more destructive than... Any other AKUMA.

It... Destroyed their home, that time... Lenalee's Innocence evolved, too. Into the "Crystaline Type".

But...

What can a guy like him do?

His Innocence isn't even the complete thing.

But at this rate... Everyone's going to die.

Junior knew that.

Suddenly, his left shoulder felt so light, his left sleeve flew off, the weight disappearing. His eyes stared, it was too quick. The AKUMA hummed, fingering the sleeve he just ripped off, " **HmMm~? StRaNgE? tHeRe'S nO fLeSh~?** "

For once Junior was glad he had only have one arm... But...

Just like that, his sleeve disappeared.

If so, even a head would be easy for the AKUMA.

-.-.-

One, two, three, so many people, dying one by one, heads flew, blood splattered everywhere.

"Hah...hah..." It hurts.

Silver eyes were wide, terrified. Never once in his thirty five years in the Order he had encountered a Level 4... They never existed until then.

Despite his youthful appearance, he was old. He couldn't move. Pentacles slowly crawled up his skin, it was hard to breath.

"No..." There was still people alive, he can't die here! He is all they have left! He's an exorcist! Junior coughed, dark blood oozed out of his wounds. The AKUMA had his hand tightly gripping Junior's head. It was like his head was going to explode.

Is this the end?

I'm going to die.

"... Jun...ior..."

His eyes averted from the deadly AKUMA. He heard a voice, a small voice.

"Plea-" A purple ray pierced through the person's body, the virus spread, killing the finder.

It was a slow death for Junior. Oxygen was not available for his lungs... Even though the Virus is still in him, his "Innocence" still kept trying to purify it. He felt pathetic, he felt like crying.

But he can't, there are still so many people he have to save...

" **HeY yOu~ YoU aRe An ExOriSt, No~?** "

Junior stared at the AKUMA, the light in his eyes nearly dead.

" **LeT's Fi~GhT~!** "

...

'I'm going to die', he thought.

...

 _"You see,_ _the reason why I joined the Order was to search for my family and friends."_

 _..._

 _"Soon, I'll die."  
_

 _"But... About... Goal...?"_

 _"I'll find them before that!"_ That was what he had said back then...

 _..._

"Ah..." His sight was becoming hazy, just like _that_ time, when he was shot in the Heart.

But this time, he's going to die.

He was sure of it, he _was_.

" **WhAt~? OvEr AlReAdy~? BoRiNg~ WhAtEvEr, I'lL jUsT kIlL yOu~** " The AKUMA let go of Junior's head... He fell backwards, his body felt weak. That was when...

* * *

 _"All right!" Allen yelled with a hopeful voice, holding his Sword of Exorcism. It's time to end this skirmish. As Allen rose his sword, preparing to free the corrupted Level Four's soul, or so he thought._

 _He was sure someone had yelled his name, in much worry. It was probably Lenalee.. Or a combination of others?_

 _Ba-dum..._

 _"Wh-what...?" He muttered as he dropped his sword, he felt dizzy. The Innocence was deactivated, Crown Clown deactivated._

 _Ba-dum..._

 _The light in his eyes slowly disappeared... The Level Four, not knowing what happened, just grinned and threw an attack at Allen._

 _Ba-dum..._

 _It was almost as if his consciousness is leaving him. Allen fell down, also dodging the incoming attack, landed with a flop._

 _"ALLEN!"_

 _(Chapter 1: A Family of Musicians)_

* * *

 _TBC_

 **Yay~ Yaaay~ Finally wrote another chapter :3 In the beginning I never intended to write this part of the story, but as I wrote the previous chapters... I couldn't help but add this totally new plot.**

 **If you collected all of the hints littered in the story, you will probably get what is going on~**

 **In short...**

 **Allen was not "Allen Walker Junior" this whole time.**

 ***epic background music***

 **Thank you for reading and please review! (I will no longer respond to reviews individually but rather reply them in the A/N maybe)**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei~**


	31. One Little Will

Chapter 26 - One Little Will-

* * *

 _"Edge End!" Allen shouted as his innocence freed the souls of the pitiful AKUMA._

-.-.-

Junior was going to die, he was sure of it. Junior _was_ sure of it... But that was when...

During that very moment, the AKUMA let go of his head, perhaps going to kill him then. But it didn't.

Time slowed down, Junior was falling, falling, falling down. It felt as if all hope was lost, not even his blood could do any damage to the AKUMA. What ran through his mind was that _he was going to die_. He was going to die, he was going to die, he was going die! He knew that! But... He knew that fact, but he just couldn't help but feel so... lost.

 _What... About... Goal...?_

 _I'll find them before that!_

He felt broken, scattered into many pieces, like a lost puppet.

 _This is the end... Huh._

That was when he felt something, something warm...

Light.

His eyes widened, the light in his eyes came back. It was _that snow_ , the "snow" he would always see back then, thirty five years ago, before he came to the Black Order, before his "Innocence" left him, before granting his wish. It was _that_ snow _,_ those soft specks of emerald light.

It was _that snow_ , the snow that only he could see, the snow where his mom and dad first met.

His mother's memories.

A warm and gentle feeling filled his chest, it felt nice and cozy... The feeling of warmth.

It came back, the Crystal of God.

Silver eyes stared dumbfounded. His mind was scattered... A mixture of frustration and confusing lurked in his mind... ' _Why are you here...? Aren't you supposed to protect... Dad...? Why did you... come... back...? Why... Why...?'_

The specks of light remained, not wavering. It was telling him something... Something very important...

-.-.-

 _"All right!" He yelled with a hopeful voice, holding his Sword of Exorcism. It's time to end this skirmish. As Allen rose his sword, preparing to free the corrupted Level Four's soul, or so he thought._

-.-.-

It was like a hand reaching towards him, grabbing his right arm tightly, telling him to not give up, telling him to continue moving forward...

-.-.-

 _He was sure someone had yelled his name, in much worry. It was probably Lenalee.. Or a combination of others?_

-.-.-

Who's hand? It felt distant yet familiar... The hand that held Junior when he was born...

-.-.-

 _Ba-dum..._

 _"Wh-what...?" He muttered as he dropped his sword, he felt dizzy. The Innocence was deactivated, Crown Clown deactivated._

-.-.-

Mary's hand.

-.-

 _Ba-dum..._

 _The light in his eyes slowly disappeared... The Level Four, not knowing what happened, just grinned and threw an attack at Allen._

-.-.-

It was as if telling him: "Don't Give up! Let's go together."

-.-.-

 _Ba-dum..._

 _It was almost as if his consciousness is leaving him. Allen fell down, also dodging the incoming attack, landed with a flop._

-.-.-

Mary already died, Junior knew that. But... Innocence does do weird stuff, right? Something wet ran down his cheeks.

The world seemed bright to him, as if he was in a dream. It was completely white, snow floated about. In front of him stood a figure extending her hand for him. It was like he was in another world, no AKUMA, no nothing.

Something in his mind screamed at him, crying so hard.

Even though he's forty-seven this year...

He still have a mind of a twelve year old, he still have the mind of a child.

He cried, letting everything go...Everything, all of the feelings that was kept in him for so many years... He let it all out. The feelings of misery, loneliness, frustration, anguish, sorrow, he let it all out.

Just then he realized how lonely he was, longing for his "family".

- _But... I want to tell you... That... It's okay to cry sometimes, y'know?-_

 _-Because we're family.-_

"No... I don't want to die, yet!"

The figure smiled, pulling him along.

 _Let's go, then, together._

Just with this one little will... He moved on.

" _Max..i...mum... Acti...vation... Release._ "

-.-.-

 _"ALLEN!"_

-.-.-

To the AKUMA, the boy looked like death. He was lying on the floor, the pentagrams slowly killing the boy. It was boring, despite being a machine of destruction, the AKUMA decided to look for others to kill, something more... Exciting and life thrilling.

But that was when, something grabbed his leg.

It burns, it hurts, it was the feeling of Innocence.

" **hUh~?** "

Suddenly, a forced pulled it down, the AKUMA quickly turned around, its face meeting the distasteful emerald color, gripping onto its neck. The Level 4 screeched at the stinging pain, it was painful, so painful, it hated it!

Innocence!

Its eyes widen at the sight of the dead boy... No, he wasn't dead. He was alive.

His irises were not silver, they were glowing emerald.

His hair was not brown, it was pure snow white.

The pentagrams on his body slowly disappeared into nothingness...

His missing left sleeve was no longer there, it was replaced by a hand. The hand that gripped the AKUMA's neck.

It was not fully solid, it consists of pieces of glowing emerald hexagrams, making up the part arm. But the boy's eyes were not normal. It was as if he was possessed, he was not in this world.

His body was moving on its own accord, as if his whole body was Innocence.

" **GWAHHHHHHHH LET GO OF ME LET GO OF ME LET GO OF ME YOU *#$*ING EXORCIST!** " The AKUMA growled, trying its best to pull of the Innocence arm. But the hand would not let go, it kept pushing the AKUMA as the body jolted forward, pushing the AKUMA, as if burning the Innocence into the AKUMA's skin until the neck breaks.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **!** " The AKUMA's scream continued endlessly, until it lost its voice.

Finders stared dumbfounded.

The world was shaking, the buildings broke further. The AKUMA still screamed, voiceless.

 _Crack..._

It was breaking, the body was breaking... Even so, the boy's body continued to go forward. Just then, Junior whispered something, something barely audible...

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

-.-.-

Everything felt numb to the boy exorcist. He could not even see what's in front of him. It was pure white.

Was he dying?

He took a step forward, his left sleeve held by the figure walking in front of him. He stared at the hand holding his sleeve.

He couldn't even think. He couldn't even hear properly, all he ever heard was a muffled sound of booming...

The specks of light floated upwards, resembling snow.

It was like in a dream, unaware of what was going on. Will this dream end?

 _Snap_

He was sure he heard something break.

What was it?

He turned his head, towards the sound.

A silver pendant was falling, far, far away from him.

That was when he remembered.

 _..._

 _No..._

He extended his right hand towards the shining object.

 _That is... Dad's..._

 _Stop..._

 _Can't let it disappear..._

 _It is..._

 _Very important._

-.-.-

What remained was a scene of destruction. Mechanical bodies were littered everywhere... Buildings were turned into debris.

A body laid on the ground, partially cracking, as if is clay. He had no left hand, his clothes left in tatters. In his right hand, he held loosely, a silver pendant.

* * *

 _TBC_

 **(Important: I've edited chapter 29)**

 **[In short, to confused readers, this was what had happened this chapter:]**

Junior was going to die in the hands of the Level 4 AKUMA! But, with all hope lost, his "Innocence" that left him (probably to grant his wish 35 years ago in epilogue chapter) came back to him! Confused by the Innocence's sudden appearance, "Mary" told him not to give up, and to move on! What she had "told" him made Junior realized how lonely he was, wanting to go back to his original home. "To go home, to search for his missing friends and family" as his "Will", he decided to use his last resort: Maximum Activation. (Though it _would_ cost his life, seeing the previous chapters)

During that moment of Maximum Activation, Junior was literally partially unconscious and his body was moving on its own accord (just like how Allen's Innocence would move on its own accord when it killed Mana the AKUMA)! Just what the hell is going on?!-ahem...

But at the same time, Allen fainted, his Innocence deactivated! What could this possibly mean...?!

And then at the last scene, we see Junior lying on the floor with his dad's silver pendant in his hands... Is he dead, or...?!

 **It was hard writing this chapter, since I imagined what happened in a manga format. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing? (Please excuse my bad grammar in the story ;w; I will try to improve.)**

 **-Reviews- (** Uwahh thank you for your support dear readers! I am very happy ;w; **)**

 **WOFWalker:** So sorry if it was too confusing! But yes, as I stated in the previous A/N, Allen we know isn't "Allen Walker Junior", but rather two separate people.

 **Ryuakilover:** You can do it! I know the story's a bit confusing *laugh*, but hopefully it'll get clearer~

 **jy24:** Ahaha ^^; It was my intention~

 **justafreakinweeb:** I love writing plot twists~ Thank you!

 **MnMsRoK:** Ahhh thank you too :)

 **Lena-luvs-cats:** Huhuhu yes, it is another plot twist XD Thank you!

 **XXReachforthesunXx:** :D (a smiley face)

 **-.-.-**

 **Well, thank you for reading! *bows***

 **D. Gray-man belongs to** **星野 桂 Katsura Hoshino-sensei**


	32. Extra Chapter -Our past, Our partings-

Extra Story -Our past, Our partings-

* * *

I've always hated the Black Order, I've always hated it.

It took me away from my _home_.

It gave me pain.

It took everything away from me...

This deformed arm, the reason that _they_ shunned me.

 _They_ called me a _monster_.

Even though the Black Order was the only one who _accepted_ this arm...

It was because _they_ were the ones who _gave_ _it_ to me.

A _curse_.

-.-.-

"Oi, you," A voice belonging to a man around fifteen said, his long dark hair swayed. His left hand was handing at his side, his right hand extended, pointing at the girl in front of him.

The girl flinched, surprised by his sudden call. Not willing to turn around, the man narrowed his eyes, "Oi."

"..."

" **Moyashi _._** "

"Moya...?" She glanced at him as if he's crazy, but the man just shrugged it off.

"It's _Yuu_ ," he stated, introducing himself, "I'm assigned to supervise your actions."

She glared at him, not replying.

"So we'll be partners for upcoming missions, that's all."

-.-.-

" _Mary Will_ , age fourteen, female, Parasitic Innocence, sync rate: 109%, general-leveled, been in the Order since age eight, and... Has a record of running away," Yuu looked up from the files in his hands, his dark eyes staring at the girl around a head and a half shorter than him. She looked away, hands still in a fist.

The girl had unruly medium-length dirt brown hair, just like a horrible bedhead, with a particular lock of hair on the right side of the bangs that would curve upwards. Her skin was slightly pale, perhaps she doesn't go out in the sun too much... That was to be expected, as she has a record. Though, she still fought a lot... Her clothes were the traditional exorcist uniform, a black coat together with silver trimmings, her feet covered by heavy duty boots.

That girl though, she looked so small. As if she could break any time.

The look in her eyes, though, most bothered the older exorcist.

Such darkness...

"..." Yuu simply watched over her, as he was ordered to do so. He still remembered of what the supervisor had told him, that she was a "troublesome" exorcist that would use any chance to run away. But at the same time she was the first to successfully sync with the "troublesome" Innocence, that caused many to fall. It was surprising, even though she resented this place, this holy war, this very "mission" cast upon exorcists, the Innocence wouldn't let her go.

Sometimes, Yuu would think to himself... That maybe that girl rather become a Fallen One than be an exorcist and serve the pope.

 _Just like me, huh._

He closed his eyes, sinking into deep darkness.

-.-.-

[Reporting, AKUMAs coming to the South]

[Prepare for counter attack]

[Copy that]

" _Let's go, Mugen..._ " Yuu fingered his sword, unsheathing it, "Innocence, **Activate!** " He darted forward, slicing the Level 2 AKUMA into pieces as it screeched. Quick on his feet, he turned around, gashing through the scrapes of metal. AKUMA oil spattered, Yuu swiftly dodged the blood, making sure not to get in contact with the Virus. Immediately, he averted his eyes from the AKUMA scrapes and quickly walked over to the other side, and with a harsh voice, he called out, " **Moyashi, don't you dare run away.** "

"..." Mary glared at him, but Yuu didn't waver.

"..."

"... It's... Mary."

-.-.-

"Yuu~" Alma ran up to the taller exorcist, a smile glued onto her face. She reached him and greeted, "Welcome back!"

"A-Alma..." Yuu said, a small yet (not) obvious happiness glittered within.

"..." Mary stared at Yuu, then at Alma. Then back at Yuu, dumbfounded.

"..."

"..."

"Ehh," Alma blinked, "um... You must be, Mary, right?" She smiled, raising her hand, "I'm Alma! Yuu's partner~"

"... Oh..." Mary nodded, but did not take Alma's hand. She was suspicious of her, but still, she stared at them dumbfounded.

Yuu felt irritated for some reason.

-.-.-

Every time when Mary tried to escape, it became harder for her. Years ago, those finders were idiots, they couldn't even catch her. But now...

That Yuu guy was on her nerves.

" **Oi Moyashi, don't you dare try to escape...** " He would say, his hand on her shoulder with a firm grip. She hated that guy's guts so badly.

He didn't understand a thing about her! Yet why does he still... It's annoying. Mary hated it, she wished that she could just go and...

"Then what?"

Mary blinked.

Yuu stared at her as she was stupid, "Then what, after you run away, then what can you do? Find a place to stay? Are you _stupid_? You have Innocence on you. Everywhere you go will kill the people that lives there. Sure, blame the Order for all that I care... Just don't get Alma involved."

She couldn't get the last statement.

-.-.-

"Mary~!" It was Alma again, waving like an excited puppy. Mary ignored her, continuing her own way.

Alma stopped waving for a moment, her eyes staring at the girl as she walked farther away... Then she smiled gently.

"Mary!" She took her hand -the disgusting left hand-, grinning, "Let's go eat!"

To Mary, she was insane.

Why does she smile? How _could_ she smile? In this dark world, happiness was not possible! Yet, she still...

From that day on, everything changed.

-.-.-

"You know! Yuu is so cute~" Alma giggled, "even though he's very serious most of the time, he's still cute! You see, he-"

" **Alma**."

"Ah." Alma gulped, not moving. There was a sword behind her, leaking a menacing aura...

" **Not a single word**." Yuu said, eyes threatening the female exorcist.

Mary was curious though, what did he do? Alma _did_ told her in the end. She could not look at Yuu the same way ever again.

-.-.-

"S-seriously?!" Mary exclaimed, eyes wide, "He... Actually mistaken soy sauce into..."

"Yup!" Alma nodded, grinning, "green tea."

-.-.-

Alma was like the sun, brightening this dark world.

Yuu didn't want that very sun to be devoured by the darkness.

He _didn't_.

-.-.-

"Moyashi, watch where you're going," Yuu scowled, glaring at the shorter girl.

Mary glared back, eyes just as menacing as the older male's, "It's _Mary_ , BakaYuu, or are you too stupid to even understand."

" **Hah? What did you say, _BakaMoyashi...?_** "

" **Heh? Is it just that your brain's too slow, _BakaYuu..._** ** _?_** "

"Here they go again," Alma chuckled as the two tried to kill each other.

-.-.-

"Say, Mary~" Alma said with a sing-song voice.

"Hm?" Mary looked up at the taller girl.

"Why do you hate Yuu so much?" Alma tilted her head. She had to know.

"..." Mary stared at her, almost as if something that was lost for so long had finally came back. She looked down, towards the ground.

Why?

She remembered. She remember it all, that pain, everything.

"... He... And you... Too..." Mary gritted her teeth.

"Hm?"

"You two... How can you just... Like that... Even though in... Such a place... You... Don't get me... At all..." Her eyes were filled with hate.

This dark world. It was a prison, just like a cage.

It took everything away from her, her _rights_ , her _will_.

She hated this place so much...

"..."

"... This dark place... I hate it..."

"... I hate it, too."

Mary blinked, staring at the other female exorcist.

"I hate the Black Order, Yuu, too," she said, closing her eyes, "we hated the Order so much, we resented it. But... We still don't have to resolve to leave," Alma's eyes opened, staring right into Mary's.

"Mary, there are so many people trapped in this dark world, what is there for them if _someone_ 's not there to help them? To Guide them? To bring the light back?" She smiled softy, "That's why..."

We're here.

-.-.-

"Yay! It's the New Year!" Alma cheered, spinning around, "we're a year older now~ Yay~"

"Shut up Alma," Yuu groaned, hand on his face.

As if ignoring the older male, Alma jumped towards the smaller girl, smiling, "Say, say, Mary! When's your birthday? Mine's on December~"

"...Birthday...?" Mary looked at her strangely.

"Eh? Do you not know? It's when people celebrate the day when you're born!" Alma waved her arms in the air, smiling brightly, "a beautiful day!"

"..." Mary stared at the floor, "... I don't know."

"Eh?"

"... A birthday... I don't have one..."

Alma slowly placed her hands down, her arms hanging beside her. She looked kind of sorry, but she shook her head instead, "That's alright!" Alma exclaimed, "We still can celebrate!"

-.-.-

"Ahh, I feel so old~"

"Alma, shut up," Yuu deadpanned.

Alma pouted, "You don't understand a maiden's heart."

"Who cares about a maiden's head."

"Yuu~! That's mean!"

"Whatever."

Mary watched them chat.

How nice it must've it been, to fall in love.

-.-.-

Mary stared at her hand, that disgusting hand. She loathed it, she really did. Why won't it just leave her? Why doesn't it make her a Fallen? She couldn't understand it.

"Why do you hate your Innocence?" Alma questioned.

"..."

"Ah-sorry... It was a bit of a curiosity..."

"... It's alright..." Mary said, looking away, "since its you..."

"You mean if it was Yuu asking, you won't like it?"

She nodded.

"... Oh..."

Mary took a deep breath, exhaling. A bright light emerged, and quickly, just as it disappeared, her deformed arm turned into a inhumane sized, pure white claw, and on the back of the hand, was engraved with the emerald colored Innocence.

"..." Alma simply just watched, not interrupting.

"... Innocence..." Mary breathed, "... I just hate it..."

 _Alma, Yuu... Even though they changed my world..._

 _I..._

 _We..._

 _We're still so different._

-.-.-

- _Parasitic Innocence Wielders live shorter than normal people.-_

 _[Judging by the looks of her status, she probably doesn't have even five years left...]_

 _[Such a pity, such a pity indeed.]_

 _[Even though she's such a power exorcist.]_

-.-.-

"You know, Mary?" A smile formed on Alma's lips, "Innocence... They're something very complicated. The reason there are people who became Fallen Ones... Is because they were trying to sync with the Innocence against the very Innocence's will..."

"...?"

"... They too, you know, Innocence. They also have a Will. And it's just that maybe, the reason why we haven't turned into Fallen Ones, is because between us and the Innocence, we have similar 'Wills'. The Black Order's staff, though, failed to understand.

"Even though its just a theory... I still believe that _that_ is the case... Innocence and all."

-.-.-

"Innocence, **Activate!** " They yelled, lights flashing. Alma quickly stabbed a Level 1 AKUMA with her spear, causing it to explode. Yuu backed her up, using his Mugen.

A crowd of AKUMAs gathered around them, making strange sounds and continuously shooting bullets at them. Yuu gritted his teeth, holding his sword tightly, " _First Illusion... Hel-_ "

" **Cross Grave!** " A voice shouted as the AKUMAs exploded by the sight of bright lights in the shape of crosses. Mary jolted downwards, dragging her left arm along.

"Mary!" Alma exclaimed, still fighting off other AKUMAs.

"..." Yuu smirked, "Got better, huh, Moyashi."

"It's Mary, BakaYuu," Mary grumbled, deactivating her anti-AKUMA weapon.

-.-.-

 _Your next mission is near the town of Liverpool. Be careful, for there are a lot of AKUMA activities around the vicinity. Failure is not an option._

"Liverpool, huh..." Alma whispered. Yuu glanced at her, she looked back at him.

"... You know, Yuu?" Alma started, Yuu listened.

"I think... It's about time..." She smiled woefully, as if the feeling of regret rested in her.

That time they heard it... When the chief scientists were talking to each other, regarding of Mary. They _heard_ it...

Mary doesn't even have five years left, probably not even three.

-.-.-

"Liverpool is a peaceful place," Alma said slowly, "this is your only chance." Yuu only stayed at the sidelines, his eyes closed, arm crossed.

Mary stared at them.

"Huh?" She couldn't get it.

 _"I hate the Black Order, Yuu, too," Alma said, closing her eyes, "we hated the Order so much, we resented it. But... We still don't have to resolve to leave," Alma's eyes opened, staring right into Mary's._

 _"Mary, there are so many people trapped in this dark world, what is there for them if someone's not there to help them? To Guide them? To bring the light back?" Alma smiled softy, laughing slightly, "That's why..._ _We're here. Both of us, Yuu and I._

 _"It was our decision. And we will never go back on it."_

-.-.-

[A-KUMAs inc-om-ing!]

[G-ot -it]

[W-watch o-ut-! **_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_** ]

What met her eyes was the stare of death.

" **HURRY UP AND RUN, MOYASHI!** " She heard it, a voice.

"U-uh-" Her eyes were burning. It hurts, it hurts so much.

"Escape, Mary!" Another voice.

Mary couldn't get it. AKUMAs attacked, it was war.

It _was_ war.

All her life, she was trapped in this hellhole.

She was cursed by this place, trapped forever.

When that Yuu guy came along, he supervised her, making it harder to escape.

But now...

" **MOYASHI** **!** "

Why does his voice sounded so painful?

" **It'll be alright, I promise, okay?** "

Why, these two years, they supervised her actions...

All the time, they ate with her, chatted with her... She thought they were all lies.

Slowly though, she began to trust them, just a tiny bit.

But...

" **QUICKLY!** "

She always hated the Black Order, so why is she hesitating?

Even though she resented that place, the place known to be her "home", why couldn't she...?

She always this place, she always did!

" **HURRY!** "

But...

But now...?

" **JUST GO, MOYASHI!** "

So she ran.

-.-.-

 _Legs throbbing, running, no air to breath. Even so, she still ran._

 _Slowly, specks of snow fell down..._

 _The snow of Christmas._

 _-.-.-_

 _"Hm...? Ah-!"_ A voice.

 _"You're bleeding... so much!"_

Mary didn't care.

Without them, the world seemed so dark.

 _"Uh, hey, stay with me! Don't faint!"_

She _abandoned_ those who helped her.

She really did.

 _"Hey... Don't faint on me! Come on...I'll get you to safety..."_

She wanted death.

She wanted to die.

She wanted for this to all end.

 _"Please... Live."_

Her eyes widened.

Those words were just like magic to her.

"...Ah..."

How much she wanted to stay alive.

-.-.-

" _I'm Allen Walker! What's your name, young miss?_ " Those words started everything.

" _... Mary._ " She didn't get it, why did she trust him?

" _Mary Will._ "

He grinned, " _Mary? That's a beautiful name!_ "

He was just like them, Alma and Yuu, in her eyes.

-.-.-

" _Say, when's your birthday, Mary?_ " He smiled; his smile, so bright, so reassuring.

" _... Birthday...?"_ Mary blinked, a fork in her hands. That was when she remembered.

Birthday.

 _Eh? Do you not know? It's when people celebrate the day when you're born! A beautiful day!_

" _... I... Don't have one..._ " She managed to say. It made her remember, all those times... The face she's wearing, it was so sad. She felt a little bit bad, showing this face right in front of the person who saved her... What will he respond? An anxious feeling swelled within her...

But instead he just smiled at her, brightly.

 _"I know! Then we'll just make it the day we first met, December the Twenty Fifth, Christmas!_ "

From that day on, she had a birth date.

-.-.-

 _Please... To God who I hate so much..._

" _Wahh...!"_ A cry.

" _Mary! You did it! It's a healthy boy!_ " He cried, hugging the newborn.

" _... Let... Me see..._ " She said weakly, hand reaching for child.

" _Here,_ " a boy is crying.

" _... Ah..._ " He was born, the boy was finally born.

Something crashed at the back of her mind, though. Her tired brown eyes stared.

A parasitic type Innocence user will forever be bound to this war. She thought that they won't be involved, but it was too late. Her throat felt tight, she felt like crying, so badly.

" _No..._ "

" _It's alright,_ " He realized her worry.

" _It's alright..._ " To her, his words were magic. " _Even though, yeah, I hate that arm so much... I can't help but love it at the same time, that arm of yours... Of our son's._ "

She cried. The Innocence was no longer with her.

-.-.-

" _No way... Are-Allen, I mean... He actually...?_ " Mary rose an eyebrow. Allen cried a bit, silently, " _I'm so sorry...! I don't understand, too... He just suddenly went with that child thief!_ "

" _... Oh, okay,_ " Mary said. She wondered, why, too. Why did the boy leave? Mary sighed, " _Well, it's fine!_ " She grinned, " _I trust our baby boy!_ "

-.-.-

Three months passed by, so quickly, so ruthlessly.

 _"Mary! I promise that I'll definitely bring Allen here!"_

 _"... Dear..."_ She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to. Even if she didn't get to meet him... Her own son.

 _"I'll quickly come back! Stay awake by then!"_ Tears were already forming... Her life was already drying up.

 _"... Don't..." Don't go._

It was quiet, it was dark.

So dark...

She extended her hand, reaching out for the missing person beside her. How much she wanted to see their faces again... Warm tears trailed down her cheek, her breathing became hard. She struggled for air, her heart beating so quickly. She began choking, her eyes were burning. She hated it, this sensation. This sensation of death. It was too late...! She knew that fact! Ever since she left the Order! She didn't even have enough time to become a full grown adult! She knew that! But...

She hated it.

This feeling...

This sensation of death.

 _No... No...!_ She didn't want to die.

- _She wanted death.-_ No, that was wrong...

- _She wanted to die_.- No... No! It wasn't like that! She still... She still have to live! For them, for them!

- _She wanted for this to all end._ -

" _Ple...ase..._ " She felt so weak.

" _I... Don't... Want to... die... yet...! A...llen..._ "

Something seemed to float down as her life drained away form her... Mary stared at the ceiling above.

 _Snow_.

" _Inno..."_ Her voice crackled..." _cence_...?"

 _Innocence is something very complicated, but once you started understanding it, there's no turning back, no? Innocence, "God's Crystal"... They would do anything for the one they chose to be their host, their Accommodator, especially when they can._

 _It was something that I told to him, a long time ago. To my dear..._

 _About Innocence._

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for a while! I got stuck on the next chapter, so I instead wrote an extra story regarding of Mary! This part is centered on Junior's mom, Mary, and the two exorcists, Yuu and Alma.**

 **Btw, that part with Yuu and soy sauce, it was just something random :P**

 **Maybe Yuu was really tired from some mission, that he accidentally poured the soy sauce into his cup of green tea.**

 **So in short, there was a girl who was compatible with Innocence, and when she synced with it, it deformed her left arm. After many years trying to escape from the Order, this guy called Yuu (Original!Yuu) was assigned to keep an eye on her, so he supervised her along with Alma (Original!Alma). At the beginning, Mary hated Yuu and Alma, but slowly, she started to accept them... That was when they finally told her to escape during a mission near Liverpool. Mary was really surprised that time, because _they_ were the ones who guarded her all this time, now they're telling her to escape? They practically begged her to leave, so she did, running so much, until she finally collapsed. Feeling of confusion, frustration, and hesitation and regret was in her, she didn't want to leave her very first friends. She wanted to die. Just then, she encountered Allen (senior), who's practically in the same situation as her, and so on.**

 **Mary's life was ending, though, pretty quickly, since she was forced to use her Innocence a lot as she fought against the enemy. She already knew that, at first she didn't care, but when she finally found her "family", she really didn't want to die. But it was inevitable, her life was ending that time, when Allen (senior) promised to at least let her see her son one last time. But she _died_ then, when he came back with Junior in his hands.**

 **That time, not to spoil anything yet, the Innocence that left her (went to her son after birth) apparently came back... As you see... Something similar that happened to Junior (previous chapter) happened..**

 **(Spent the whole night proofreading this thing ;v; my eyes are dry, I need to blink.)**

 **-REVIEWS!-**

 **XavierForest** : Ahahaha XD Can't say that you're far~

 **Lena-luvs-cats** : *high five* Words. Yes, words ;;u;; They're very hard to deal with *cries*

 **jy24** : Ehehe :D Who knows, anything can happen if it's Innocence~

-.-.-

 **Thank's for all who favorited, followed, and reviewed! Maybe in the later days I will edit some chapters~**

 **Thank you for reading! Once again, please review~! XD**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei~**

* * *

 _TBC_


	33. Consciousness

Chapter 27 -Consciousness-

* * *

 _"Innocence is something very complicated, but once you started understanding it, there's no turning back, no? Innocence, "God's Crystal"... They would do anything for the one they chose to be their host, their Accommodator, especially when they can._

 _"Especially, if it was something so important to it... They could grant even the slightest wish."_

 _"Hey, Mary..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you... Really hate Innocence?"_

 _"... Ahaha, what are you talking about, Allen? Of course I do." But at the same time, if it weren't for it, I would never had met those so dear to me... Aren would never been born, too._

 _I can't blame Innocence anymore, just the Black Order._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Hey... Aren._

 _._

Hm...?

.

 _Wake up... Already..._

 _._

...Who...?

 _._

 _Oh come on... And we finally got to meet!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Slowly, light came to him. His silver eyes opened, the whole world sinking into Junior's sight. It was pure white, the world, that is. Specks of light, just like the _snow_ , floated up towards the end of the white sky... He gazed at the scenery silently, not moving. It was such a beautiful and dreamy place, but then something clicked in his mind.

"..." His mouth opened slightly, a tear rolling down his left cheek.

How could he have forget?

"...Ah..."

He _died._

He really did _died_.

Everything came back to him in a flash, all the pain, all the feelings, the memories... Everything. Tears began to drop uncontrollably, his cheeks felt hot, his eyes were burning. It was unbearable...

All he ever wanted was to go back _home._ To chat with his friends, to eat a meal all together. To do all the things they've done before, to play together like a family. To protect those he couldn't save, to return back with a smile.

All those things he wanted to do, all those wishes and hopes...

He could never attain ever again.

To be able to see them all again, to find them all. Road, Neah, Mana... His dad. _All_ of them who disappeared that night, so long ago. His determination, his goal for life...

Everything just slipped out of his grasp.

"... No... No...!" He cried, warm tears fell down into the white ground.

"No...!"

 _Squeeze..._

Silver eyes widened as something tightly held his hand, his left hand. He looked to the left, his eyes meeting with...

A hand.

No, it was an arm, an arm that was slowly disappearing into... The specks of white light.

"... You...?"

A warm feeling filled his chest; it felt a bit comfortable...

Very reassuring.

Very...

"You..." Junior was sure of it, he had felt it before. But when?

 _It was like a hand reaching towards him, grabbing his right arm tightly, telling him to not give up, telling him to continue moving forward..._

His eyes widened.

...

"Mom?"

If she still had a face, she would definitely be smiling at him.

 _Please don't cry, Aren._

"..." Junior smiled solemnly, using his empty hand to wipe of his tears, "... Thank you..." He was never alone, not even a mere second.

It's alright. It will be alright.

She was always there, watching over them as a mere consciousness after death.

The Innocence kept it, Junior realized. His current state explained everything to him. Innocence, God's Crystal, they can create eerie events... That was correct, very correct.

Just with a simple, strong will, something can be changed.

 _-No... I don't want to die yet!-_

That must had been it, Junior thought.

He remembered... He was _dying_ that time. But he didn't _completely_ die. That time, he released Maximum Activation. During that very moment, the Innocence had granted his wish. It kept his last remaining consciousness and... Kept it in the Innocence piece itself. In short, keeping him _alive_.

"...?" Junior stared at the floor.

But wait, didn't the _Innocence_ left him thirty five years ago? How did it come back? He was sure that it went to his dad... Or else...

Was it that the Innocence did not completely leave him? Was it that... Only the _main_ part of the Innocence went to his dad, and a _part_ of the _whole_ stayed with him, to protect him?

If that was the case...

They were always connected?

By Innocence?

Everything seemed to fall apart but get back together.

But why?

Why would the Innocence do that?

 _'... Will...'_

Junior blinked at the sound that echoed in his head...

'... _Sim...ilar...Will..._ '

The hand held his, not wavering.

 _Mary's memories_.

They're telling him something... He realized. It was just like that time, when he collapsed when he was twelve, thirty five years ago. Snow fell, a throbbing pain struck him. Those were all _her_ memories... The memories kept within the Innocence. All these years, all these fragments. They were all her's.

"..." But she's disappearing. Does that mean he'll also disappear, too, eventually? How long? If she manage to survive for thirty five years, will he be able to do the same? Or...

"..." He bit his lips.

If that's the case...

There must be something he have to do, with this remaining life.

His eyes looked around, viewing the scenery. That was when his eyes met a strange dark patch of void far away.

"...?"

It gave off a bad feeling; just staring at it makes it feel like you're dying.

Junior gulped, Mary squeezed his hand tightly, as if scared.

"..." What was it, this feeling?

He was sure that he felt it before, no, met it before.

"...Ne..." A small gap was formed in his lips as a voice seeped out of his throat, "ah...?" _Neah_.

 _-Oh. He blinked. From the start, Allen did intended to ask Neah... The fourteenth, about something... Allen gritted his teeth, is this the right moment? To ask about it? Asking that would probably reveal his identity as an exorcist to Neah.-_

Junior blinked.

Identity as an exorcist? He remembered vaguely about it... Junior narrowed his eyes. But he couldn't remember what about being an exorcist.

"..." He shook his head, waving it away. But... Still. A breath escaped his mouth, Junior swallowed. _I really don't want to just sit around, only watching_.

A small squeeze was felt again, Junior looked at the nervous hand. He understood her worry, he already knew what will happen after all of this. But this was his decision.

So he smiled, "It'll be alright, Mom. Thank you..."

It was because this was something only he could do...

- _Allen gritted his teeth, is this the right moment? To ask about it?-_

Junior closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Indeed it is.

Reopening his eyes, Junior stepped forward, the hand holding his disappearing into the last of it.

"...goodbye..." He whispered, continuously walking towards the darkness... Dark Matter. He knows that this is the only way, to talk to _him_. So...

Holding his breath, he eventually got closer and closer towards the darkness. This will be it. A foot stepped in.

Everything was pain and dark. Junior gasped as his body trembled, falling down. It felt very heavy, as if gravity was crushing him. He winced, gritting his teeth. His hands forming a first as his silver eyes looked up. There he was, the dark figure looming over him. Neah. It was only a dark figure, he could not make out his features... But it was more than enough. Junior smiled, a painful smile, the pain still stabbing him endlessly. After all, Innocence and Dark Matter do not get along well.

Junior's last _life_ is being supported by the power of Innocence, just like Mary. So merely _being_ in this void is _killing_ him.

Then he thought for a moment, lost in space.

 _This is..._

He's in the Innocence, the very Innocence _they_ both have... Both of them, Junior and his dad.

"..."

 _-What... About... Goal...?-_

 _-I'll find them before that!-_

For once he felt a bit relieved before all of this had end.

 _At least I found two of them._

He took a deep breath, and at last...

"NEAAH!"

Just like thirty five years ago, just like that time when he requested him to tell him about his dad...

This time, once again. He'll ask it, one last time.

* * *

 **:D This was just like some time ago, when I had difficulties trying to write the bridge to the next part of the story. I beg pardon for confusion.**

 **This is what just had happened:** Junior "died" - Innocence kept his mind in itself to keep him "awake" - Junior for the first time met his mom and thought about a lot of stuff - but just watching his dad will not do anything, so Junior decided to take action, even if it means losing his life - so Junior go meets Neah surprisingly at the same place (the place he's in is not Innocence, it is only that _he's_ being supported by the Innocence, so basically he is a place where Neah is currently having a vacation at).

 **Answering reviews are hard, so I'll just say: Thank you for reviewing! (omg 100+ reviews?! *celebrating with happiness*)**

 **Someone guessed correctly on a theory on the relation between Innocence, Junior, and Allen XD Though not completely correct~ Hehehe because the "truth" _maybe_ will be revealed on the next chapter.**

 **Or the last chapter (that'll take a while).**

 **We see Neah here! What does that mean?**

 **Let's play connect the dots.**

 **Please review!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei** **星野 桂**

* * *

 _"Please... Tell my dad: Come and find me," He smiled painfully as he disappeared into nothingness._


	34. Come and Find Me

Chapter 28 - Come and Find Me -

* * *

"NEAAH!" He screamed on the top of his lungs.

It's painful, to be in this space. But Junior didn't mind it. He didn't care. There's something that he always wondered about, about the truth. Who _is_ Neah? Who _is_ Mana? What about Road? The organization "Noah's Ark"? He was sure long ago in his past, he was thinking about something to do with 'Noahs', and such? Ever since the Innocence left him that day, he started to forget about it. There was a faint memory of _Noah_ , and _song,_ also _14th,_ but slowly he started to forget. Questions hit him one after the other... What about the fact that he _knew_ how to play _that song_ by heart? What about... What _was_ that song about, anyway? His dad scored it, Katerina hummed it... But who _started_ it? Who was the one who created that song...?

Why does he know how to play that song?

Junior clenched his fists as parts of himself started to disintegrate into tiny specks. He winced, trying his best to hold himself together. _I can't let it end... Like this...!_

 _This is for dad._

"PLEASE!" Junior yelled, "tell me... I'm... Going to die anyway...! No... Not that... I'm already... Dead... So... I can't... Rest... like this...neah... Please... tell me about it... Everything... The truth..." He didn't dare to close his eyes, he didn't care to. If he did, he might disappear.

"Please... I'm ready... Dad himself maybe knows... Though... I can't ask him like this... Only you... Please...!"

" **...** " The dark figure stared at him motionlessly, as if hesitating.

Junior smiled painfully as more pain struck him on all sides.

If he still had an actual body, he would be coughing up blood now.

"I'm... Ready..."

" **...?** "

Silver eyes widened at the sound of Neah's voice. It was quiet, but he heard it. His smile dropped, but it came back, with time, with much determination.

-.-.-

 _Hey... You know...?_

-.-.-

"Yes... I'm sure...!"

" **...** " Neah's voice stopped, but after a short moment, it came back. Junior listened, not talking.

He listened.

-.-.-

 _Sometimes I wondered, what it would be like,_

 _if we were all together,_

 _and nothing bad had happened._

-.-.-

Something seemed to break as Neah spoke to him, telling everything to him. Junior stared at the dark figure dumbfounded. Was this... It?

-.-.-

 _Just like waking up from a bad dream..._

 _Everything that had happened was just a nightmare._

-.-.-

Neah seemed to look hurt, despite without an expression. He continued, not stopping.

-.-.-

 _But of course..._

 _I laugh at myself:_

 _That's impossible._

-.-.-

Junior smiled softly, tilting his head to the side a bit, his eyes filled with the feeling: Sorrow.

"So, that's it... Right...?" He said, breathing as he started to fade, to break.

Neah was completely silent, not moving.

"Looks like...my time... Is up... Huh..." He said slowly, quietly as his eye lids dropped.

 _Though, this feeling in my heart... It's unbearable._ Tears slowly came up, rolling down to his chin. _Now that I... Know the truth..._ _I still... I still... Wanted to live so badly..._

 _So I can see them one last time._

It was a mistake, to think that way. He regretted it so badly.

"...Huh...?" He felt light, Junior realized. He felt very floaty, very sleepy... A comfortable feeling replaced the pain.

"What...?"

There was it, he saw. Silver eyes met with a white cover... A cover protecting him.

What was it? Where did he saw it before?

- _For a moment, he felt nothing. He was just floating... His chest felt warm. It felt comfortable... On the back of his mind, he thought he saw something glowing, floating around him, like a protective cover._ -

A faint memory came to him, Junior's eyes widened.

"C...rowned...?" He whispered, the name coming to him by itself. That was when words came rushing to him, so quickly that he couldn't keep up.

 _MemoryexchangeforlifelosememoryexchangeforlifeJuniorwantstolivetomeet_ them _againmaryexchangememoryforlifememorytheheartexhangedforlifeforliferestartagaintogetheragainmaryJuniorwantstolivesogivehimlifeexhangememoryforlifememoryfalsememorymarygiveJuniornewlifeexchangememorytolivememorylifebodybodyneedtobealivetokeepitsafejuniorneedstoliveforitmaryexchangememorywithlifememorytheheartmemorylifelosememoryexchangeforlifeJuniorwantstolive_ _tomeet_ them _again_ _maryexchangememoryforlifememoryexhangedforlifeforliferestartagaintogetheragainmaryJuniorwantstolivesogivehimlifeexhangememoryforlifememoryfalsememorymarygiveJuniornewlifeexchangememorytolivememorylifebodytheheartbodyneedtobealivetokeep_ it _safejuniorneedstolivefor_ it _maryexchangememorywithlifememorym_ _emorylifelosememoryexchangeforlifeJuniorwantstolivetomeet_ them _againmaryexchangememoryforlifememorytheheartexhangedforlifeforliferestartagaintogetheragainmaryJuniorwantstolivesogivehimlifeexhangememoryforlifememoryfalsememorymarygiveJuniornewlifeexchangememorytolivememorylifebodybodyneedtobealivetokeep_ it _safejuniorneedstolivefor_ it _maryexchangememorywithlifememorytheheartmemorylifelosememoryexchangeforlifeJuniorwantstolive_ _tomeet_ them _again_ _maryexchangememoryforlifememoryexhangedforlifeforliferestartagaintogetheragainmaryJuniorwantstolivesogivehimlifeexhangememoryforlifememoryfalsememorymarygiveJuniornewlifeexchangememorytolivememorylifebodytheheartbodyneedtobealivetokeep_ it _safejuniorneedstolivefor_ it _maryexchangememorywithlifememory_ _memoryex_ _-_

"Ex...change memory... For... life...?" Junior whispered.

" **...?!** " Neah seemed to react on those words, flinching at it.

What did that mean?

What did the Innocence want?

"...Ah..." Junior stared at the white delicate cover.

"No... No...! That's not...!" _If I forget everything, then there's no point!_ Junior panicked, fear filled with empty mind.

"I... I...! I can't...!"

 _-Juniorwantstolive-_

"..."

 _-tomeet_ them _again-_

"..." _No... If I_ can _still meet them... Even if I... At least one more... Time...!_

" **?!** "

A weak smile formed on his lips, Junior looked up, towards the worried man.

"... Neah..." He said, his voice trembling, "... Please... Tell my dad..."

It hurts, it hurts a lot.

But, he always said: Never stand still, always keep walking, right?

And that we'll be: Together, again.

"Come and find me."

It ended with his last smile. Silver eyes were shut closed as he disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

 _-A WEEK LATER-_

Emerald eyes flashed open, his body laid flat. His white hair was messy, spread out on the pillow beneath his head. Ghostly pale skin was visible with a small emerald cross engraved into the surface his chest, in front of where his heart is.

What was it? This empty feeling.

A tear rolled down, landing on his hair at his left side.

"It hurts..." His voice was raspy with the lack of water.

Tears kept falling, they wouldn't stop. It became hard to breath; it was intolerable.

"Why does it hurt so much...? My heart... It hurts..."

* * *

 ***insert troll face here***

 **See that coming? ╰(▔∀▔)╯**

 **Ahaha most of the truth have been revealed, if you read carefully above. And yes, this whole thing is a flashback from the present time: Allen wakes up from his "dream".**

 **So what's going on happened during the span when Allen was in comatose state... Btw what Neah told Junior was about the "Earl", how he split into Neah and Mana.**

 **Anyways, for those who are lost in space, don't worry! Because this story is meant to be confusing (slapped)**

 **Well, for spoiler's sake, I will not reveal anything too important... Though I can say that this story is actually a combination of different random theories I thought was cool.**

 **Like I said in one of the first chapters, the papa Allen is actually a theory I saw in some forum. And then, there's also Alma and Yuu, whom I added because in ch 191, there was a flash back of original!Yuu dying on the ground and an AKUMA attacking him, right? Well, there was wheat.**

 **Wheat.**

 **Golden wheat field.**

 **The place where Neah and Mana plays.**

 **Yea, and then the part when Junior came to be an individual character (not as the Allen we all know) because once I wondered how it would be like if this whole time Allen Walker was really Allen Walker Senior, who "shrank into an infant and so on". And then I actually added it either way.**

 **As for the part with an AKUMA shooting Junior in the heart... That part is very important, so remember it til the chapter it's connected to~**

 **And for those who are confused/lost/whatever it is, just go with the flow, and you'll get it eventually (laughs). Because maybe in future chapters 30-46, will be littered with truth. There will be those short conversations like below scattered in chapters, I suggest reading them, because they contain important stuff that will all connect to one thing :)**

 **For reviews! If you are confused, please tell me what is confusing! That way I know what I can do to change it~**

 **Thank you :D Very sorry for inconsistent updates, too~ Next chapter occurs after the Alma Arc.**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino** **星野 桂**

* * *

 _"Innocence is something very complicated, but once you started understanding it, there's no turning back, no? Innocence, "God's Crystal"... They would do anything for the one they chose to be their host, their Accommodator, especially when they can._

 _"Especially, if it was something so important to it... They could grant even the slightest wish."_

 _"Hey, Mary..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you... Really hate Innocence?"_

 _"... Ahaha, what are you talking about, Allen? Of course I do." But at the same time, if it weren't for it, I would never had met those so dear to me... Aren would never been born, too._

 _I can't blame Innocence anymore, just the Black Order._

 _Closing my eyes, I smiled at him._

 _"You know, Allen? If... Something were to happen to our child... Please tell him: I will always be there for him."_

 _The Innocence took away everything from me, but gave me those who are most important to me._

 _For these two years I've been with him felt like decades._

 _"I will always be there for him, forever and ever... Always together."_

 _My sync rate before I lost my Innocence: 200%_


	35. Bonus (Apr 1)

.

.

.

.

.

April fools :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, what do you say, Dad?" He said, offering a smile.

"... Let's go," Firmly taking his hand, they stepped forward, towards the world of destruction and disaster. Together, again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	36. I, Who Lost Everything

Chapter 29 -I, Who Lost Everything-

* * *

 _Quickly... There is no more time..._

 _Hurry..._

 _I beg you, Allen._

* * *

 _"... It's painful..." His voice cracked, his pale left hand on his chest, his head laid on the pillow. Tears started to dry, but it was painful. What was this empty feeling? This void stuck in his heart. He couldn't bare it anymore..._

 _He had to fill this void._

 _...creak..._

 _His emerald eyes immediately went for the door, his still blurred vision staring at the figure behind the shadow._

 _"Are you alright, young lad?" A voice asked, stepping in._

 _He nodded slightly, his emerald eyes wide with tears._

 _The woman smiled -a bit painfully- as she approached him, sitting by the bed, "Do you remember anything? Hm... Like what you did a little bit before?"_

 _..._

 _He shook his head._

 _"... I see then..." She said, her head nodding forward, "then how about your name?"_

 _He shook his head._

 _"..." Standing up, she turning around, still smiling, "I suppose you are hungry now, so first change! There are some clothes over there for you... We'll be waiting," she said, walking out of the door._

 _Clack._

 _"..." Silently, he sat up, pain striking him with every movement. He clenched his teeth as he trembled in pain, almost as if cracks are forming on his body. Relaxing a bit after he finally stood up, he unsteadily walked over to the small table at the side, where the extra change of clothes sat there. His ghostly pale feet made contact with the cold floor, but he couldn't feel it._

 _Unbuttoning the white dress shirt he wore formally with the feeling of uncertain, he glanced at the mirror that stood in front of him. He stared at it._

 _What was that? He stared at the emerald cross -the color just like his eyes- that was engraved into... The center of his chest._

 _"...?" Lifting up his hand, he poked it hesitantly, only to give him a sharp pain that ran though out his whole body. He winced, confused, but quickly he recovered._

 _..._

 _His eyes though then spotted something shining timidly on the table. Narrowing his eyes, he picked up the object._

 _A silver pendant._

 _"...?"_

 _-.-.-_

 _"Well you see," they -the family who happened to find him in the ruined city- said, "by the looks of it, you don't remember anything... But don't worry! We'll find your family!"_

 _"Family", that word seemed awfully..._

 _Familiar to him._

 _"Your name... As for now, how about 'Lark'?" The woman suggested._

 _The little girl, with two buns tied loosely on her shoulder, smiled so brightly, sitting beside him, "Just like my name: Larsee!"_

 _"As for that pendant..." The father said, motioning towards the old silver pendant in his hands, "it was in your hand by the time we found you. For now, I think you should keep it. Maybe it has a clue to your lost memories!"_

 _"..."_ Lark _stared at the family, a bit hesitant on talking. But slowly, the void was filled..._

 _But never to its fullest._

* * *

 _THREE MONTHS LATER_

A gust of cold wind blew across the city as the night sky covered the world in darkness. Specks of light glowed one by one at the streets, the windows, the houses. A tall clock tower towered over the surround buildings as a street light glowed brightly, contrasting against the darkness... Crowds of people walked forward, crossing paths. A little girl at the age of nine wandered about, her small feet tapping the stone ground. Her blonde hair was tied into two loose buns, bouncing on her shoulders, with a dark colored frilly hat on her head. Walking onward, she noticed by the alley way, something glowed lightly... Curiously, she walked towards it, seeing feathers crawling its way up.

"You there... Are you an angel?" She breathed, her hands placed upon the thick bags of flour.

"..."

"...Shh...?" Grinning in question, she placed a finger over her lips, the motion of "quiet".

* * *

If there was one thing that can describe all of Allen's worries, it is being hungry.

Well, it wasn't _that_ bad considering of what he had been though... Sighing, he closed his eyes as his stomach growled, Timcanpy sitting beside him. Now that he's on some mafia guy's blacklist, he can't go gambling anymore, too dangerous indeed. All he had left was street performing... But... He's too tired to even stand up and perform. He sighed again, recalling about that moment when he was running away from the individual Innocence... Apocryphos. Allen encountered a girl, and thankfully she stayed quiet. He was worried that he might've been found...

But what's funny that he was called an 'angel', because of the very same arm that made people call him a 'demon'. He laughed to himself, recalling those horrible memories. But he quickly shook his head.

Now what?

A sharp pain struck on his side as his winced, his hand holding his side. He breathed slowly, trying his best to hold down the pain.

Timcanpy nudged him, worried about its partner. "I'm alright... Timcanpy..." Allen whispered, forcing a smile.

'It's going to be alright', it was almost as if those words were magic to him.

 _But will it_?

He shook his head. No, no more negative thoughts, no more.

Must, continue walking.

Just like what Mana...

Or...

He stared at his hands.

"..."

 _-'Never stop walking, keep moving forward'... Do you remember? It's something that - would always say...-_

"...Huh?"

"Grrah!" Timcanpy made a sound, its face pasted his worry.

 _'Where did I... Heard that from...?_ '

Slowly, everything became darker and darker to him...

He was losing consciousness.

But what was it?

Why did it seemed so important to him?

Why was it that-

"Brother Lark! Look!" A voice chirped, "It's Mister... Mister Angel!"

"...An...gel...?"

That voice...

It sounded so...

-.-.-

Slowly, the pair of silver eyes opened, the typical wooden ceiling above him. Staring at it without thought, suddenly he finally remembered.

"AH!" He sat up abruptly, to only have his head knocked into...

"U-uwah!" _crash_.

Allen blinked, staring at the figure that was on the floor. There was a boy... Around twelve? He had white hair, his skin ghostly pale. Slowly, when the boy opened his eyes, a strangely familiar color of emerald was seen. Quickly though, Allen went to the boy's side, worried, "Um, are you a-alright?"

Rubbing his head, the boy looked up, his eyes staring into the silver's.

"..."

What was this feeling, once again? Why did that emerald color... No wait... He saw it before. But where?

It was...

- _Innocence_ -

Allen jumped back suddenly, a dangerous feeling swelling inside of him. Crown Clown ached as his held it steady, sweat rolling down his cheek.

It felt almost just like the Apocryphos... But it felt like something is out of the place.

"You..." He whispered. Who are you? Was what he wanted to ask.

"Um..." The boy quietly said, doing his best to get up. A face filled with worry, he quickly left the room, though constantly he would eye the former exorcist.

"..." Allen sat down, his legs giving in from exhaustion. "What is going on... That boy... Who was he...? Are there more than just _him_...?" He whispered, seeing Timcanpy that sat on the side quietly.

"... Tim?"

* * *

 _I remember that time when Alma told me, that Innocence... They're connected to their host by similar 'Will's. If that's so... What was their's?_

 _Alma... And Yuu's._

* * *

 _TBC_


	37. He, Who Remembered Everything

Chapter 30 -He, Who Remembered Everything-

* * *

Four months have passed since the missing general disappeared once again, Kanda counted.  
Three and a half months passed since the Moyashi collapsed.  
Three months have passed ever since...

Everything was turned upside-down.

* * *

"..." Allen gulped down the last bit of soup as he eyed the pale boy cautiously, a bit suspicious about him. The woman smiled, "Wow! You're just like Lark, a big eater indeed!"

"Um..." Allen looked down for a moment, his white hair messy.

"Mister Angel!" Turning around, he spotted a little girl... No, it was the girl, that girl who he had met... A few days ago. That's right, the girl who called him an angel.

"... Uh... Nice to see you... Again?" He said, his smile wavering.

The girl grinned as the woman motions to her, "This one's Larsee, and this boy here," she gestured towards the pale boy, "is Lark."

"..." Allen nodded, "...thank you for the food... Um... Sorry if I... Well... Erm... Ate too much."

She only grinned, "That's alright! Lark here always eat, so we have enough-I think."

"...sorry."

"No really, it's alright."

"...Do I have to pay...?"

She tapped her chin, "We'll see. At least though," she smiled, "you don't eat as much as Lark, see? He _must_ have at least a piece of bread in his mouth whenever, wherever! Or else he'll starve from endless hunger," chuckling, she continued, "he's never full, you know?"

"... I see..." Allen fidgeted a bit, still eyeing the boy.

Who was he? From that time when he saw that boy... There was always a feeling off about him. Was he the same kind as _the Apocryphos_? Or was it that... He's afraid.

Not really because of that eerie feeling of Innocence...

But rather, that face. Where had he saw that face before?

And Timcanpy, too, who seemed awfully suspicious around that boy... Allen shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Most importantly, he _have_ to leave right _now_. Standing right here will endanger this kind family! He doesn't want that to happen. The woman hummed a bit, opening the cupboard, "Let's see... Lark? Can you go run an errand and buy some gorceries? Currently running low on food here!"

"Y-yes..." Lark quickly said, nodding, "... Mother."

The woman sighed, but she regain her smile, "Lark, listen, until we find your family, alright?"

"?" Allen looked at them strangely.

"Until we find them, alright?"

Lark frowned, glancing a bit towards Larsee, then to the woman.

"...But..."

"Listen," the woman interrupted, "we _will_ find your family, alright?"

"...okay..."

She smiled, "that's right, now, go on! Remember to keep your hat on!"

"Y-yes, Mother!" Lark quickly ran off, wearing his brown coat and hat that covered his white hair.

"... So..." Allen stared at the door, where the boy was. The woman sighed, placing a cup on the table, "that boy... He's special."

"Special?"

Chuckling, the woman sat down, Larsee sitting on her lap, "It was three months ago, when my husband, this girl, and I was traveling about. There was a city, across town, but it's ruined; destroyed. No one was left! I bet a few quakes came after what happened there, so what was left was all dust and...Literally, the end of the world."

Allen nodded, his hands holding the cup, '... _AKUMA attack?_ '

"After looking around, searching for any life, that was when we found him," she said, her eyes staring upwards, "you see, he was buried under rubble, his body... Almost as if was clay. But what was most unusual, was that... The formal creaks that covered his body, was healed by these strange glowing feathers."

"..." _Innocence_. Allen stared at his left arm silently.

"When he came to be, he was clueless; he didn't remember anything, not even his own name. What was left was... A silver pendant. I was sure I've seen that symbol before, but I couldn't remember well," she laughed, "maybe something to do with the bank? After all, my dear is a bank teller, only recently we had vacation."

"... Why are you telling me this?" Allen asked, a bit bothered.

"..." For a moment, she didn't spoke, but, finally, she continued, "You know... Lark, that boy... After three months living with us, he... He became attached, almost as if replacing his past... I'm not sure. I insist on finding his family, that is the only way! Or else... Won't he lost his way?" She rubbed her hands together, "he would become too attached, and eventually lost all hope on searching his real family. That's why... I asked a lot of people who passed by. Asking whether or not they know this boy..."

"... What if," Allen said, "as you said, he... He's really unusual for a normal boy... Then... What if he doesn't really have a family?"

The woman stared at him, then she laughed, "I suspected that at first... But... When you think about it, then what exactly was that pendant? My husband took a glance, he looked a bit dumbfounded. I tried to ask, but he wouldn't give me an answer, he only said that: This boy has a family, and that is a fact."

* * *

Something was bothering Kanda, almost all the time.

Just a few minutes ago, he 'accidentally' got separated from Johnny as they were searching for that Moyashi. And now, his head was filled with endless pain.

"..." Kanda held his head tightly, the images of _that_ _woman_ quickly appearing and disappearing, almost as if remembering. Kanda remembered those visions. And they had spread wildfire ever since that Moyashi collapsed... At first that time, when he spotted that Moyashi after he got up from his stupid coma, he was bothered.

 _-_ _Who knew... That... Must've... been...-_

 _thump_

 _-Who knew that... That kid... Must've been her...-_

 _thump thump_

He clenched his teeth, closing his eyes tightly as the memories spread.

Why now? Was what he had thought. Why now? Just a while ago, they didn't come at all. But now... It's back, it's all coming back. Was this how Alma felt when he remembered his past? That time, nine years ago? Was it this painful? Or was it... What was it?

 _thump_

He breathed slowly, his feet still walking. There must be something wrong.

- _Who knew that **Mary**... That kid must've been her...-_

 _'...Mary...?'_

Kanda's eyes widened as the voices grew stronger, and stronger... It was ripping his mind apart. He wanted it to STOP. He wanted it to all STOP.

But deep in his heart, he knew. This was something that he cannot throw away. His past memories... That _woman_. And now...

He had this feeling, Kanda realized.

There was a promise-

 _-It's YUU, I'm assigned to supervise your actions-RUN MOYASHI!-ESCAPE, MARY!-Che-We're finally here!-I'll like two small rooms, please!-Yuu! Don't be rude!-It's a mission, Alma, if we don't follow the orders, we'll be separated...-You're coming with us, kid-Uh...I'll have to ask my dad-What do you expect, it had been 20 years-_ _Who knew that Mary married! That kid must've been her child!-Damn it, moyashis are going to take over the world-Hah? Moyashi?-...Thank you...-bakabakabakabakabaka-I was trying to say...You...Look...Kindof...Cute-_ _You know, I never really expected this place to be here!-_

 _-We decided, right? That we would protect that child in place of her-_

Kanda blinked, sweat rolling down his face.

That's right.

There was a promise. There really was!

How could he possibly forget?! That promise that they both decided on!

All these years with confusion and hate... The only thing that was so important to both of them, Alma and himself. That boy too, Junior. Junior _Will._ _Junior_ Will.

Allen Walker Junior, Mary Will's son...

Maria Will's son, Aren Walker.

"AH!" He felt something behind, crashing into him. Ah, that's right, he had stopped walking.

Uncertain, he turned around... Only to see...

 _That boy._

 _- _Hm? ...Yuu...? No wait... Yuu's much older, well, nice to meet you, new guy! I'm Junior... Junior Will, an exorcist.-__

"You..." He said, his voice stern. He had a bad feeling about it, all of his instincts screaming at him that _it is him, it IS HIM!_

The boy looked up, his brown hat fell down onto the ground, revealing his emerald eyes and white hair. In his hands, a paper bad filled with food. In his mouth, stuck a piece of bread.

On his neck...

That silver pendant.

"...What is your name, kid."

* * *

 **Thank you for kind remarks! We have Kanda Yuu for this chapter :D**

 **The main turn is coming, for this story's first anniversary! Please wait for next! Illustration will be drawn for first anniversary :3**

-Timeline for this story-

(prior D. Gray-man plot) Walker leaves Junior/ Junior's Innocence disappears -.-.- Junior works as an exorcist (meets Lenalee and Kanda during his thirties) - Junior meets Lavi and Bookman (a year prior) -.-.- Junior leaves for long term mission / Allen Walker joins the Black Order -.-.- (after Ark Incident) General Cross missing -.-.- Timothy -.-.- Allen Collapses/Junior activates Innocence -.-.- (one week later) Allen wakes up / "Lark" wakes up -.-.- Alma Ark Incident -.-.- (Three Months Later) Now.

 **Thank you for reading this far!**


	38. Waiting for you

Chapter 31 -Waiting for you-

* * *

It was a promise, Kanda remembered. A very important promise.

It was almost as if everything was flipped all of the sudden; the feeling of confusion and realization came up all at once.

He remembered, thirty five years ago, he remembered it all. The very important promise that he must complete... To protect that boy.

To protect "Allen".

He finally remembered everything.

"You... What is your name."

* * *

Lenalee frowned, her hands placed together. So many things have happened already, when will this nightmare end? She finally got over _his_ death, now it is Allen... She could only hope for the best.

"Lenalee," Marie called.

"Yes?"

"Apparently your brother have called for an emergency mission..."

"...?"

-.-.-

"Junior... Is not dead?" Dumbfounded, she stared at her brother as if he was crazy, "He's... Alive?" Komui nodded, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Apparently... There are traces of him in the town nearby the fight with the Level 4, according to his finder squad."

"R-really?!"

Komui smiled, "And for that reason, I want you four," he gestured towards the four exorcists, Krory, Chaoji, Marie, and Lenalee, "to go find him. I'm still worried though, due to the fact -even if he is alive, why isn't he back?- I think it have something to do with the Innocence. Here," he took out a few files, and handed it to them, "in the town nearby, there are these sightings of a young boy around the age of twelve... With white hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes... I have my suspicions, so I will have you four to go check it out."

"Y-yes!"

"And... Um..."

"Nii-san?"

"Take care, alright?"

She smiled, "I'm off."

-.-.-

It was so many years ago, maybe ten... Since I met him.

That time, I always thought he was only six years older than me... Like a big brother, but I was mistaken. Years passed since I "joined" the Black Order, slowly, I realized that he was an exception. He never grew any older, and I... I grew older, leaving him behind.

I still remembered his words that time, when I was so little. He never looked at me differently, even if I grew older and older... He simply just acted the same as usual.

I learned that he was very old, older than my brother, though younger than General Yeegar. Around... Forty? I think. Talking to him made me feel ease...

 _"There was a person who I liked,"_ he once said, when I was twelve, _"looking at you reminded me of her... I guess that's why?"_ He laughed, a bit of sadness lurking in his silver eyes. I learned that her name was _Road,_ many years ago. Just like that Noah's name... _Road_.

To me, he was just like Komui, a big brother type of figure. Within my few years without my brother, he was there, along with Matron... Kanda... But slowly, I lost myself due to pain and homesickness.

I wanted my brother.

Just like how he wanted his family.

After Komui-nii came to the order, becoming supervisor, he stated that this place became much brighter. In the past, even parties never happened.

We were just like a happy family...

For his birthday, once, to thank him for taking care of us, Komui-nii decided to make a piano. It wasn't the traditional one, an electric one, using the machine pieces he used trying to create... Something.

I asked, why a piano?

He answered, because he came from a family of musicians.

Finally, it was that day, December Fourth, we made a surprise party, he was around... Forty four years old, I think.

He was really happy.

Very happy.

 _"This... My first present since then..."_ We could all tell that he was very, _very_ happy. Smiling, we all sang the birthday song for him.

He was happy.

 _"Go on, play it!_ " Komui-nii said. He was a bit hesitant, because he haven't touched a piano since so many years. He only have a right hand, I remembered.

 _Ting..._ His finger pressed the white key...

As if something bloomed inside of him, he smiled, his eyes...

Contains sadness.

 _"Hmm... What song should I play? I mean... I only know two..."_ He laughed, wiping away imaginary tears.

 _"Just play one of them!"_

 _"Hmm... Then, Lenalee!"  
_

 _"Yes...?"_

 _"Please be my left arm!"_ He grinned.

It was my first time playing the piano, too.

We played a song... He instructed me what to play.

 _"..."_ He hummed along, as if remembering the lyrics. But he never sung it out. _"It's a song that I remembered by heart..."_

It was really fun, playing it together. It was smiles and laughter in the air. This dark place was illuminated, so happily...

But after a few weeks, the piano got destroyed, because every night he would play a very creepy song -that he defines as his favorite, because I heard the _person he likes_ hums that tone all the time-; Kanda destroyed it.

And yes, he was pretty sad about it. But Kanda didn't care.

Come to think about it...

Why haven't I realized it?

That time, playing the piano the first time...

It was _that_ song.

 _The fourteenth's song._

-.-.-

"Let's go, Lenalee," Marie said, Lenalee nodding.

"Um... I heard this 'Junior' was an exorcist here?" Chaoji asked. Lenalee smiled, nodding.

"You two are newer here, so I suppose you don't know," She said to Krory and Chaoji, "you see... Junior... He left for a mission before... Well, right before... Allen-kun joined the order."

 _Same silver eyes_.

Lenalee blinked.

 _Eh?_

* * *

"Lark is... A very particular boy," The woman smiled, stroking Larsee's hair, "I wish we can find his family sooner..."

Allen looked down, "... I see..."

 _creak..._

"I'm... Home!" Lark's voice called. The woman quickly stood up, and walked towards the door, "Oh Lark! Welcom- oh... Who is this?"

"Hm...?" Allen followed the woman, stepping closer to the door and that was when...

"Ah. **Moyashi the third.** " Kanda said blankly, pointing at the white haired escapee.

"..."

"..."

"BAKANDA?!" ' _Why the long name?!_ '

* * *

 **Thank you for kind remarks!**

 **Working on the doujinshi for D. False Memories :3 Though currently still working on character designing, etc~ Thank you for the support!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino** **星野 桂**


	39. Together

Chapter 32 -Together-

* * *

 _"No family is PERFECT._

 _We argue, we FIGHT._

 _We even STOP talking to each other at TIMES,_

 _BUT in the end, family is FAMILY..._

 _The LOVE will ALWAYS be there."_

 _But..._

What if that family were to be taken away?

Will the love be... Still there?

...

* * *

The tension was high in the house, together with a woman, her daughter, her adopted son, an escapee, and another unusual guest... All of them sitting at the living room.

No one was talking.

Lark looked bothered, constantly glancing at the taller exorcist. Did something happen when they first met? Allen was also bothered. What was Kanda doing here?! Why is he... Why is he wearing the uniform?! Weren't he already... Free? Free from the Black Order? Why did he come back? Sure he's glad that Kanda's alive and all... But... But!

Why?

But at the same time Allen was confused too, why does Kanda look more... Intelligent looking now? Was he enlightened or something?

"So..." The woman started, giving uncertain looks at Kanda, "your motive is...?"

Kanda's arms were crossed, keeping an eye at bother Lark and Allen. He sighed, then looking directly at the woman, "That kid, and that moyashi, will be coming with me."

"... And why?"

"..." He didn't give a reply.

"...No..." A sound squeaked from Lark's mouth. Both stared at the boy. "I don't want... to..." He looked bothered, he looked very bothered.

"Me too!" Larsee squeaked as she moved in front of her adopted brother, in a protective stance, "I don't want Lark-nii to go with you!"

"Larsee..." The woman reached for her daughter, a bit hesitant.

Kanda shook his head, his eyes stern, "No excuse, that boy _must_ come with me," then he glanced at the white haired escapee, "and you too."

Allen frowned, trying his best to avoid his glance.

Though...

It was a bit hard.

"Can I really trust you?" The woman said cautiously, his hand on Lark's.

"... That really depends on yourself."

"And you haven't gave me a reason... Lark here-"

"His name is not _Lark_ ," Kanda interrupted harshly, causing the woman to flinch.

"It is!" Lark yelled, his voice slightly cracking.

"..."

"Why do you must..." Lark placed his hands together, his face smeared with the expression of panic, "for so many months... Months... I don't want to..."

Allen then understood what the woman had meant back then.

He had became too attached, he would reject everything else.

"..." Kanda looked down for a moment, then quietly as possible he whispered, "a promise..."

Allen widened his eyes, glancing at Kanda.

"..." _Huh?_

"Either way," Kanda stood up, looking down on the family, "That boy _must_ come with me. If he doesn't he'll only bring in disaster and tragedy if he stays..." There was truth in his words, but Allen couldn't understand.

"And you," he glared at Lark with those sharp eyes, "you most definitely don't want that to happen, no?"

"...!" Lark couldn't find the words to reply, so he just looked down, eyes filled with fear.

"Those are my reasons..."

"And what makes you think that if Lark stays, he'll just bring in disaster and tragedy...?" The woman asked, holding Lark's hand.

"... He will," Kanda said strongly, "that is why he must come with me... Or else it'll be too late-"

- _Everything was dark, in Lark's mind. No, not really dark, more like blank. Everything seemed to move so slowly, as if time stopped for him. He had no memory, he couldn't even remember his own name. Who was he really? Lark was confused._

 _OOO was confused._

 _But in his heart, there was only one thing he had longed so strongly for._

 _It was..._

 _"Lark-nii!"_

 _It was... Family._ -

Lark stood up abruptly, his eyes clouded with emptiness. Kanda and Allen flinched, but before they knew it, the boy dragged his -mother- and -sister- outside of the house, running away.

"Damn it!" Kanda cursed, immediately chasing them, leaving Allen behind. "That brat!"

"..." Allen breathed, standing up hesitantly. But then quickly pain stabbed his left eye as he placed his hand on it, his eyes widening.

It's reacting... His left eye is reacting...

"A-AKUMA!"

Kanda heard him, gritting his teeth, anticipation came up to him, "Is it... already too late...?"

 _Have I done it wrong, again? Just like that time..._

* * *

"We'll find them," Lenalee whispered to herself, fear swelling up in her.

But what if we won't?

She was scared, her heart beating faster and faster. So many things were already happening, so many people died, so many... So many! And now, to search for the boy, to search for them...

But what if it was already too late?

 _Please... No... Please!_ Everything started collapsing in her mind, her hands trembled, breathing became harder. She was panicking, everything seemed to be unstable, everything... Everything!

What should she do if everything were to end? Like that dream, with everyone, the Black Order, her friends and comrades...

With everyone dead?

A pat was felt on her shoulder, Lenalee looked back, her violet eyes meeting the blind's. Marie smiled gently towards her, together with the others, "It'll be alright Lenalee. Calm down, it'll be bad if Junior were to see you like this... Okay?"

"..." A tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly nodded, wiping it away, "Yes!"

 _I promise, since the very day we met._

They ran forward, towards the outside of the Ark.

 _I promise, ever since you talked to me._

They met up with the finders, quickly moving faster.

 _I promise, to this life you had saved from darkness._

They asked around town, trying to find the very person...

 _I promise, I promise._

 _We will definitely find you, and..._

A mob of white hair passed Lenalee's sight, almost instantly she thought ' _Allen-kun?!_ ' But when she looked back, she realized it wasn't.

Tears swelled up at the sight of the boy, almost crying out her heart.

It was him, it was him.

She knew it was him. It was definitely him.

It was that boy...

"Junior!"

" **LENALEE! QUICK! STOP THAT BOY!** " Lenalee and team flinched. It was Kanda's voice, yelling from afar. But his voice sounded so... So...

"Kand-" Marie turned his head towards the sound, but then he stopped at his tracks.

"M-Marie?"

"This sound... So near- AKUMA ALERT!-"

* * *

 _"No matter what... I will not abandon you. So please... Think me as a father, okay? I won't leave you, never I will. No matter when, no matter what happens in the near future, OOO... 'Never stand still, always keep walking', do you remember?... We'll see each other again... I promise."_

The promise from me to you.


	40. Attack

Chapter 33 -Attack-

* * *

 _"Is it really alright?" The woman said, stroking Larsee's head gently. It was a normal day, a normal night. A month had passed since Lark was in the family's custody._

 _Lark turned around with a questioned look, bread stuck in his mouth as he chewed slowly._

 _"Will it be fine...? A month have already passed with not a single clue... Will it be alright if things go on like this...?" The woman was worried. The man went beside her, holding her close._

 _"That's right... Lark. It is a real hard decision, you know? That pendant of yours... I don't know anymore... If you should remember everything-"_

 _"..." Lark smiled, closing his eyes as he faced the family. To him, they were his world, his life, ever since he had woken up from his slumber, "Even if... I don't remember everything... It's alright, I still have you guys!"_

 _Biting her lips, the woman hugged the boy tightly, whispering to him, "Listen, Lark... No matter what happens, if everything were to fail, we'll be here right by your side. We will love you almost as if you are our son... So please... Please live to your fullest, okay?"_

 _He nodded, "Okay!"_

 _"Lark-nii is now my big brother!" Larsee grinned, joining the hug._

 _"Well, until we find your family," the man said, also reaching out for a hug, "We'll be together, alright?"_

 _Lark smiled, closing his eyes. "Yeah..." This feeling of warmth... So gentle, so kind..._

 _I still have you guys..._

 _So it'll be alright, right?_

* * *

"L-Lark-nii?" Larsee's voice was trembling in fear, "w-where are we going?"

"Lark! Calm down, it'll be alright!" The woman said, holding his hand tightly, stopping him from running.

Lark bit his lips, he felt so feint... His mind dizzy, "Mo...ther..." he didn't know what to feel, what to think. His mind hurts, it's painful all around. Sweat rolled down his cheek, his mind fuzzy. In his heart, what he had really cared so much about was _family_.

She sighed, kneeling down to him, "Listen, it will be alright, no matter what. You see? That man just now might know of you... So, after getting know of him more, to see if he is trustworthy enough... To see if he was telling the truth... Let's just wait, alright?" She smiled gently. Lark looked down, the expression of pain in his face.

To him, family is everything. Lark realized.

OOO realized.

Ever since -, he always wanted family. It was the only thing he asked for.

And they really came, the family he had longed for... Or was it? Ever since he lost his memories, ever since he woke up here at this house... This empty feeling in his heart was never filled, no matter what he did, no matter what they did. It was irritating, it kept bugging him... This empty feeling, Lark hated it, he hated it so much...

"But..."

The woman shook her head, her hand gently touching his cheek, "Lark... Until we find your family, alright? We will be always-" together.

" **GET AWAY FROM THERE, NOW!** " A voice screamed, ripping through space and-

 _crack..._

To Lark, the voice seemed to fade so slowly, slowly away into the air. Lark stared wide eyed at the scene before him, his body not even trembling.

What was this?

 _If that family were to be taken away... Will the love still be there?_

What _was this?_

Everything seemed to collapsed, everything was the scene of destruction. In front of him, was his mother and younger sister.

Their bodies covered in black stars, slowly breaking them into specks of dust.

" ** _LAr...kK-nIi...?_** "

This is a nightmare, right? Just some scary dream that he'll wake up from, right?

It is, right?

 _It was the very scene that OOO never wanted to see ever again._

-.-.-

By the time the exorcists reached the scenes, it was already too late. Kanda stared dumbfounded at the leftover clothes, lying on the ground, then to the boy.

"Tsk..." Kanda gritted his teeth, "I knew it..." It was too late.

From the very start, once he had met that boy again... He knew, his body is supported by Innocence.

He remembered, half a year ago, he still remember how the boy looked like: a twelve years old body without a left arm. But here... The boy has a left arm, he really does. Then that feeling that kept bothering Kanda... It was Innocence, it must be. Since Junior was practically dying after releasing maximum activation... The Innocence probably joined with him, making Junior himself an _Innocence_... And because of that, Junior had to eat almost endlessly to restore his energy, to keep himself alive... With the concept of parasite type Innocence, _Yuu_ guessed. And with the fact that Junior is now _Innocence_ , it would make since for AKUMAs to be after him, never the less the Noahs, too. That was why he _must_ bring the boy with him, or else... A tragedy will happen again.

...But there was one thing that Kanda could not comprehend.

Why did the Innocence did it?

And just what is that Innocence that he have?

It wasn't the one he had to retrieve 35 years ago, it was different. He knew, Allen had that Innocence piece... Junior only had a part of it. But...

If so, what was it?

It's impossible if that Innocence is Crowned Clown... So...

Was it something else? Another Innocence fragment?

But when?

How did it form such a strong bond with him?

"Hah... hah..." He heard a voice from behind, turning around, it was Allen, huffing, catching his breath, with Timcanpy fluttering above him, as worried as he is. "What is..." Allen whispered. His silver eyes staring towards the front. He lost his breath, an aching pain in his left arm... Ah... He remembered, what the woman had told him. If things keep going on like this, Lark will become attached. So attached... He will start to reject the truth. The woman told him that he was an unusual boy, once he got a deep cut in his arm, it was healed; light emerald colored feathers weaved the wound, and it disappeared as if it was never there. But the boy, she knew, had a problem. Maybe something about him made him like that, in which his mind sometimes blank out and...

 _Oh no_ , Allen thought.

 _So this was what she had meant, huh._

A broken boy, a broken family.

Everything was silent at first, so quiet, so terrifyingly quiet.

And then it was replaced by the boy's scream.

-.-.-

 _-I just never wanted to lose you, Dad-_

* * *

 **Yes the angst ;v; sorry about lack of updates and for this short chapter ;v; Next will probably be out earlier, as it is the part I was waiting to write about :3**

 **Await!**

 **It's funny because half of the time I forget to add Timcanpy in the story.**

 **D. Gray-man Belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei**

* * *

Everything seemed to end just like that, to the boy.

From the very start, he had no intentions of remembering.

Because he was scared and confused, from the bitter beginning.


	41. Memoir

Chapter 34 -Memoir-

* * *

Everything was dark, in Lark's mind. No, not really dark, more like blank. Everything seemed to move so slowly, as if time stopped for him. He had no memory, he couldn't even remember his own name. Who was he really? Lark was confused.

OOO was confused.

...

 _So the boy fell into a deep sleep..._

He was confused, his memories jumbled, he couldn't not remember. He couldn't remember! Everything to him, this longing feeling stuck in his heart, everything... _Everything!_ He's confused, he's bewildered, he couldn't make out even his own face. To him, everything was ending...

Should he really remember? If he had the choice...

Should he really remember, that past he had?

But he's scared, so scared...

His heart ached in pain.

But in his heart, there was only one thing he had longed so strongly for.

It was...

 _"Lark-nii!"_ He heard a voice, his head turning towards the sound. There stood a girl from afar, waving her hand, smiling.

"Lar...see...!" A feeling of relief was felt, his frown slowly turned into a smile, stepping forward, he reached for the girl. That's right... It was:

Family.

Family! The family, so dear to him, the only source of his motivation. He took another step forward, smiling so brightly, calling out to them, reaching for them-

But to only feel a sudden grip on his shoulder.

He stopped at his tracks, he froze. A cold feeling ran down his spin, his eyes widened in fear. There was this feeling, this unspeakable feeling lurking in his head, in his chest, in his heart. Everywhere in him was screaming, begging him: DON'T LOOK BACK! DON'T LOOK BACK! But slowly... His head turned, to the figures behind him, his heart thumping, sweat rolling. It was cold, it was freezing, it was numb.

This dark feeling.

 _" **JuNiOr...!** " _A shadowed figure stood behind him, his hand tightly grabbing his shoulder, hurting him so painfully-

 _" **HOWW DDARE YOU FORGOT ABBOUT US!** "_

In his heart was screaming, his eardrums beating.

A sharp sound escaped his throat, screaming aloud.

It was a nightmare, a scary nightmare.

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh!** " The boy grasped his head, pulling his white hair so harshly as the ground around him started to break. Emerald light flashed as piercing wind began to blow, Allen recognized this scene.

Ah, wasn't it just like that time? When Kanda tried to destroy Alma.

No one had the time to notice Allen, no one had the time to even capture him, all attention was locked on that boy. The boy worried them, especially Lenalee, especially Kanda... But Allen had this weird feeling, an unbearable feeling lurking in his heart...

He couldn't, he just couldn't.

What was this all about?

"Juni...or?" He heard a whisper, turning his head a bit, he saw Lenalee, gasping at the scene.

Junior?

Allen stared, who was Junior?

Why did this name sounded so... Familiar?

- _Dad!-_ A bright smile.

He blinked.

-.-.-

"JUNIOR!" Kanda yelled, _Yuu_ yelled.

The ground was crumbling beneath them, the wind constantly piercing through. It hurt, it really hurt. Kanda gritted his teeth, using Mugen to shield himself. At this rate, the boy will die.

All of his energy, will run dry. - _He must have at least a piece of bread in his mouth whenever, wherever! Or else he'll starve from endless hunger-_ It was because of Innocence.

In order for himself to life, he needed food. Kanda knew this, because perhaps, just perhaps... This mysterious piece of _Innocence_ fragment is just like a parasitic type...

"Damn it..." He grumbled, attempting to move forward.

 _If only I can save him, if only._

 _This was my promise to Alma, our promise to Mary._

 _This oath._

-.-.-

 _"Yu...u?" Younger Kanda scowled, glaring at the person who just called his name. He faced a boy, a bit taller than himself, standing in front of him. He had brown hair, silver eyes, and the black exorcist uniform. So he was an exorcist, Kanda thought that time._

 _"Ah, never mind," the boy quickly said. He extended his right arm, for a hand shake, "Nice you meet you! You... Must be dispatched from the Asian Branch, right? Um... Well, I'm Junior, Junior Will," he smiled._

 _But Kanda ignored him._

 _Kanda considered him useless, that time, he couldn't even fight, really. That Junior guy, all he could do was to act as a meat wall. A pretty small one too. But, other than Lenalee, there was no body around the same age..._

 _Without the knowledge that Junior is much, much older than him... Or was he? But either way he was annoying. Sometimes, he would even tag along with Lenalee to his meditation room (whenever Leverrier comes by). During those moments Junior would chat with Lenalee, breaking his concentration. Lenalee did calm down, but still, she was bothered by the inspector._

 _Kanda did realize though, Junior talks to Lenalee more than most of the people here. Probably because of some past stuff Kanda -doesn't- know about. But that was before Komui was here._

 _It was Junior's birthday, he got a piano._

 _But Kanda destroyed it, after hearing the same -scary- tone every night... It creeped him out. It really did. Why the heck would that kid even play that song? He even got all embarrassed about it! By the next month, the piano died._

 _Slowly Kanda hated him, though._

 _He reminded him of Alma, with that annoying smile._

 _It irritated him, because it-_

 _Reminded him of his one and only friend._

 _-.-.-_

But what could be possibly do?

Kanda's past memories haven't fully recovered, they're still so fuzzy in his mind. What was it, that can make this -boy- snap out of it?

He gritted his teeth.

There was nothing he could think of.

Is this the end?

"He's scared," Kanda muttered, Lenalee heard.

"He had forgotten everything."

-.-.-

But Lenalee knew that she had to do something. It was this -boy-, the -boy- who saved her from the darkest depths of her world, it was this -boy-, who was with her before Komui finally came. She decided, it was her turn. No, not decided, she didn't have to decide.

It was her turn, her turn to save him from the darkest depths of his world.

"Junior!" She cried out, Dark Boots protecting her from the mysterious force that constantly kept pushing away, almost as if rejecting. "Please... Please! Remember! I know you are scared, I know you are! But, please... Please remember your goal, your motive! That time, so many years ago, when I was still so little, you told me. You told me, no, promised me that you'll live! You'll live until you will find them!" Lenalee was determined.

"Even if everything were to end, please remember the light, as you once told me...! No matter how long, no matter how painful... The light will be there!" She was desperate.

"Junior!" _We are always here for you._

-.-.-

Allen couldn't understand.

But all of these, they sounded for familiar to him. The boy there, still ignoring their words, drowned in despair... Despair... Huh. Allen trembled. It's scary. Despair reminded him of AKUMA. It reminded him of the Earl. The wind blew stronger, the ground still breaking, the boy still screaming, Allen's eyes widened.

It felt just like the Apocryphos.

But he didn't have the time to wonder. Suddenly the pressure became so powerful, it hurts. Allen gasped for air, tumbling backwards as a wave of this power, Innocence's raw power, came rushing to him.

Ah, it looked painful.

He winced, falling backwards onto the ground, but it didn't hurt. Opening his eyes slowly, he breathed. In front of him, seals that glowed a dim color. Seals?

"Huh...?"

Kanda made a 'che' sound, clicking his tongue, "So you finally decided to show yourself... You dog of Leverrier." Allen blinked again, as a shadow emerged from behind. Stood Link, the man Allen thought was dead.

Link.

For a brief moment Allen felt relief, but he didn't have the time to feel that. Link frowned, his hand holding a seal, "The situation is a bit... Too serious, right now. That boy..."

"..." Kanda looked away, still holding Mugen, "... 'Junior Will', you heard his name before... Right?"

"..."

"L..ink...?" Allen whispered, still on the ground, his heart beating fast.

"..." Link ignored him, not daring to look at him in the eye. He wasn't supposed to interfere, but it was getting too serious. That force coming from the boy in despair... It's dangerous. Link could tell. He had no choice but to charge in, seeing that Allen's reaction was too slow... He could get a serious injury like that.

It'll be painful.

"Link you're-"

"... Right now we focus on him, later we talk..." Link quickly said, holding up his seals steadily, "if not things may not end well-" Another blow came, Link quickly threw in another batch of seals, blocking the raw energy.

"... If things go on... Like this..." He said, "we all probably won't... Get out... Of this mess..."

"..."

-.-.-

Who was the boy anyway? Everyone acted as if already knew him. Was he an exorcist?

Who was he?

Things were looking ugly, buildings started the crumble, he heard screams from afar. The boy, still in the dark, screaming. Everyone was desperate, trying to save him from this dark nightmare-

- _Dad!-_

That voice, so familiar.

- _Hm? Oh,_ _Junior!-_

...

Slowly, to Allen. It was almost as if time stopped. Things became quiet, he couldn't hear the scream. No, the boy wasn't screaming... He saw it, inside that barrier of dangerous emerald light, the boy loosened his grip on his hair, his head slowly turning up, his mouth closed shut, almost calmly.

It was a very slow moment, but it happened so quickly, in the midst of everything.

- _Together, again... Promise me, alright?-_

It wasn't the boy.

 _His_ eyes were closed, _his smile_ so painfully. _His_ voice cracked, his arms laid weakly beside him as the light continued to glow, his white hair swaying, his body breaking -as if was clay-.

He smiled, laughing so painfully.

 _"Aren...!"_

Allen's eyes widened, his mouth opening.

 _'Mary.'_

* * *

 _There was probably only one person who would call their son in that name, there was only one person. It was her, Mary Will._

 _With the last of every hope, with her plea and her cry, to save this child from his misery._

 _She decided, with the last of her life, to save this child._

 _He'll probably know, she thought, he'll probably recognize this voice, this world._

 _Because with this last of myself, I shall talk to Crown Clown, the Innocence that once was my curse._

 _Please let him remember everything._

 _Please remember everything._

 _Crown Clown cares about you, too._

 _Crown Clown cares about Aren, too._

 _For I, the only person -its first host- who can activate it's true power, the power it was meant to use from the beginning of its birth, please._

 _Innocence, I beg of you,_

 _let him remember everything._

 _My Will:_

 _My final wish._

* * *

 **It was hard writing this chapter ;v; That's all I have to say~**

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, fav, and following! This have made my day ;w; Three days until anniversary! Will await ;w; Recently there have been many projects, was kind of busy, wait until June or July, shall have much more updates~ I've been debating whether or not to have Mary be an OC or an actual character, just like Junior, but I had decided ;v;**

 **Mary is a canon character, you will know who she really _is_ afterwards.**

 **But like to say that basically, Lark was in great grief about his new family's death, but actually, he's also scared to remember his past, too. Lark didn't want to remember, he got images in his mind -the person who gripped his shoulder in the beginning was Senior actually-, scary images that caused him to go crazy.**

 **Because Junior's emotions affected _the Innocence piece (not Crown Clown),_ it reacted to his feelings and basically the same thing with Kanda in Alma arc. **

**Then finally, Mary took over (eep kind of like Nea ;w;), using Crown Clown, since Crown Clown is still just a bit linked with the two Allens. She was dying already, but she decided to not wait until her last (she hadn't disappear yet during the time she was with Junior as a mere consciousness), but to use this chance and allow Allen to have his memories return...**

 **The reason she can do this will be stated in next chapter (or two)!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review ;o; Worried if too confusing...**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**


	42. Innocence's Will

Chapter 35 -Innocence's Will-

* * *

I hated the Innocence, that was for sure... But until that moment Allen told me, that he loves both me and this arm... The arm that our son inherited... I just couldn't help but harbor a feeling called: regret.

Ever since I was young, I always had a weak body, a sickly, weak body. The scientists and higher-ups were amazed by the fact I was able to synchronize with this Innocence Fragment (the troublesome Innocence, they say), but due to past experiences, they knew I was bound to die early. Much, much earlier than typical Parasitic type exorcists.

That was why I hated the Order, the people who forced this arm on to me...

Who was I before? Oh, just the typical little girl.

I used to sing, sing a lot... That was all that I could remember. That made me think, maybe because of that connection, I trusted Allen so much.

We were both musicians, both singers.

Just one pianist.

But I think, after all these warring going on these days, when I was still in my early teens, made my voice break. I... Couldn't sing. It was painful to sing... Yuu and Alma, I think, they knew about it, how I sang in the past, but... I was a bit glad, they didn't talk about it. They didn't say anything about it, knowing how much it pained my heart... But in the end... I couldn't sing.

I blamed it all on the Order, on the Innocence... I practically tried to make the Innocence make me a Fallen one, because I couldn't take it anymore.

But the Innocence wouldn't give in.

It just wouldn't.

Now in this state, as a mere consciousness, I realized what Ti-, oh, I should call it by it's current name... I realized what Crown Clown did. The sole reason why I hadn't "died" much earlier than calculated (by the scientists and Helveska), was because it took that burden on to itself.

My sickly body was supported by Innocence, by Crown Clown.

That was the only reason I was able to meet Allen that time. This was the reason why I hadn't died when I was about... Fourteen...? Or was it twelve?

So I regretted it, this hatred towards it. I regretted it so badly...

It just wanted me to live.

It wanted me to believe: There's still a chance for you to reach.

That's why... I take this hand of mine, and extended it to our son, Are- oh my... I still couldn't say his real name, hah... Allen, I mean.

Allen, my precious... our precious... Little child.

 _"Aren...!" needs help..!_

 _Please hear this voice, Allen. Please help our son, please bring salvation to his soul... For he is slowly being consu-_

* * *

Innocence, are complicated things. Sure, their motive is to destroy the AKUMAs and fight the Earl, but...

Really, they also have wills too. Just how every living thing have one... They're selfish, too.

But out of most of the Innocence Fragments, there was this one Innocence piece that simply won't give in. It's searching, still searching... For the very person who can match it's will: Protect the Heart.

\- was similar to the Apocryphos, it is just not an independent Innocence. It needed a host, but couldn't find the one suitable for this heavy burden.

Really, all what the Innocence cared for was the Heart.

-, or now, Crown Clown, was the doppelganger Innocence, the White Caped Clown.

-.-.-

It was then it encountered Mary Will, the girl who became it's host...

It did not know when, but this strange connection was formed... Was this how it feels like, synchronizing? Clown had met many different possible hosts before, but all of them, even this girl, was forced by the people clad in black and white. It just didn't like it, it hated those ignorant humans who did not know how to feel.

But the girl, just like any other person, though caught it's eye.

It wanted to protect her.

Her singing entrapped it, that gentle, little voice... Everyday, before her time to sync had some.

 _It realized just then, the Black Order had not realized it, but she had Innocence. It was in a dormant state, have not yet woken up, but Clown was scared. What will happen if it wakens? This girl's voice will be used for war, for war! Unforgivable! It hated that fact, it hated it! It wanted her to continue singing, the clear innocent voice not yet influenced by this Holy War..._

 _-, the doppelganger Innocence, the Innocence meant to hide another, the one meant to hide the Heart._

 _It synchronized, knowing that this girl..._

 _Without doubt, resent it._

-.-.-

It broke her voice.

It regretted so badly...

But in the end, she found something so important to her, something other than her old comrades, something other than her will to sing.

That was why, Clown decided. _I will protect him for you, in your stead, watching over your son._

 _-.-.-_

 _Twelve years passed, the son had someone he wanted to protect, too._

 _But the one he wants to protect is in the verge of disappearance, his existence will disappear! He will be swallowed, by the Noah... But what can it do to prevent this, to grant Junior's wish?_

 _To grant the -'s wish?_

 _It decided then, so relunctantly, leaving the boy. Oh, but it was not goodbye. It split, the Innocence fragment, that is. It shattered into dust particles, some remaining with the boy to protect him, most left for his father..._

 _It knew that time, it simply knew._

 _There was no turning back._

* * *

 **;w; I missed it, this story's first anniversary ;w; sorry bout that!**

 **But thank you for all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! This support have really surprised me! This is my first story that had this much support *blows nose*, I'm very happy TwT**

 **And news for the manga version, I'm thinking of start drawing it during summer break, so perhaps around June or July? Yeah, just maybe (don't count on it, I might even not work on it *slapped*). Though I must promise, that the story might be much clearer drawn out. Since I basically imagined the whole story in that format... It's a bit hard to write it out ovo;**

 **Anyway, thank you for all! This chapter was surprisingly hard to write ;v;**

 **Please review!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**


	43. Please bestow your love on to this child

Chapter 36 - please bestow your love on to this child -

* * *

" _Aren...!_ " Slowly, Mary disappeared into specks of light, still crying, still fading.

Slowly, the painful smile on Lark's -Junior's- face faded away, leaving a broken boy sitting there on the ground, the Innocence (?) still going berserk, as if protecting the boy.

Allen stared at the boy, his silver eyes trembling.

There was something, just something in his heart, thumping, louder, louder, and louder. "So the... boy... fell in... to a deep... Sleep...?" He whispered.

Link eyed the teen, a bead of sweat rolled down his chin, "... Walker?"

Allen stepped forward, dust blew gently away at his foot step. He walked, Timcanpy following him slightly, but to fall back a little bit.

 _Thump._

"Among... the grey ashes... in the flames shining... First one... Then two..." _How could I possibly forget?_

 _These days, these years, constantly in pain._

Another step.

 _Thump._

Crown Clown activated, his body covered by the white cloak as he continued walking towards the boy. His chest was warm inside, his hair swayed against the fierce wind (caused by the Innocence). His eyes wide, the scenery sinking into his sight.

To him, emerald colored snow fell...

Oh, that was right.

That time, thirty five years ago, before he left.

-.-.-

 _"Allen..."_

 _"Neah."_

 _"There's something I need to tell you."_

 _"Yes?"_

-.-.-

It was during that moment, Allen remembered. Neah told him, about everything. Holy War, Exorcists, Noah, Millienium Earl, what the organization "Noah's Ark" really is, who they were, what was their goal and...

 _"Mana was going crazy! He couldn't take it anymore, voices kept whispering at him, kept threatening him to finish our mission! I can't cope with it too, to see Mana like that, in constant pain with headaches... The AKUMAs reacted to his feelings, they went crazy too! They... Shot your son... You... Too... Went mad. You see..."_

"Ah..." Allen whispered, slowly getting closer to his son.

 _"I took your memories away, your memories during that time, when you were kidnapped... What happened to your son back then, could happen again. I couldn't bare it... To see my only friend... Broken. Just like Mana... I'm selfish, aren't I? Ah... I'm... Just so horrible... Things are going weird, I can't just see Mana like that anymore. The other Noahs too... They're also going crazy. Please... I know I'm selfish, so selfish, but... Please help me."_

 _-.-.-_

 _"I see..."_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"No, it's alright. After all, if it's you who did this, then it must've been something really important. Don't worry, I should be thanking you, Neah. Who knows what would I do if it weren't for you... If whatever that happened is going to happen one day, again... By the time we reached that moment... I can deal with it better... So it's alright, Neah. I'll help you."_

 _"...I'm sorry..."_

 _"It's alright!"_

 _-.-.-_

Allen walked, he walked. His foot stepping into the Innocence's force, Crown Clown protecting him from getting hurt. His silver eyes stared ahead, to Junior's emerald ones.

"... A thousand dreams, trickle back to the earth... ... That's right... how could I... forget?" _Dreams... Dreams..._

* * *

It was all white, in OOO's mind. Everything, collapsing, so blank, so silent. He sat there, eyes simply staring at space, sitting on the floor, as if is a broken doll.

Behind, small lights slowly got together, slowly... And slowly...

Road smiled, a foot stepping towards the boy, skipping towards him, her golden colored eyes gazing at the boy.

 _He's having a nightmare._

 _He's scared to remember._

 _"You know?"_ She kneel down, hugging him gently from behind, her eyes closed. _"Ever since... Neah's betrayal, I've forgotten so many things... We fought, everyone, I mean. From my family, Noah's family. Each and one of us didn't get him, we couldn't understand. Maybe Wisely, but... He couldn't see through it, everyone was dying, our face covered in tears. Neah... He... Wanted to save us... I guess. But fighting him, I was stupid then... We all had memorial damage..."_ She hesitated a little, but she continued.

 _"I'm sorry. Even I had forgotten about you, about all the fun stuff we've did. So... This time, for you, Allen. I'll give you the best dream you could ever have!"_

 _The monsters disappeared, a hand extended to the boy. A smile on his face, his bright silver eyes shining. A smile, followed by many others around him, a clear voice to him, for the boy, for OOO._

 _-"Junior!"- A smile welcoming him home._

 _Something felt light, Road kept her arms around his waist, smiling silently, "Go on..."_

 _A tear rolled down, many others followed. His right hand extended, towards the light-_

* * *

Allen hugged him tightly, the boy, who's reaching forward towards the sky. Allen cried, his arms wrapped around the breaking boy. But he was smiling too.

"It's alright now... It's alright now!" He said, his clear voice reaching the surrounding's ears. His red scar visible in the light.

"You have found of all..."

-.-.-

 _Road smiled._

-.-.-

 _Neah silently listened._

 _-.-.-_

"All of us! Your goal have been reached!" He cried out, still hugging the boy.

"... _D...ad...?_ "

Allen nodded, his eyes closed, tears seeping through.

"Yes..."

Tears fell, Boy stared ahead, his hand still reaching forward.

 _"D...ad...!"_

Allen nodded, tears still falling, his mouth opened, voice coming out, "I'm here... I'm here!"

...

They stared, everyone did. Lenalee gazed at the scene, her heart throbbing. Kanda stood aside, just watching. _Are you seeing this, Alma?_

Emerald colored snow fell, slowly, and slowly down... Allen hummed, he smiled, "Please... bestow your love... on to this child..." He sung, his face facing upwards toward the bright blue sky.

"Please join hands... and leave a gentle... kiss..."

* * *

 **;w; (listening to** _Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo_ **while reading this. What am I doing to myself *cries*)**

 **Thank you for reading! Enjoyed the reviews~ This was the part that I really wanted to write ;u; Oh, but the story is not over yet! There's still a couple more chapters to go. I won't give an exact number though~ This is not close to the end.**

 **Warning (if you wish to see the rest of the story): A lot of angst.**

 **A lot.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**

* * *

 _Road opened her eyes, her head tilting upwards, her eyes staring to the side, "Look's like... I'm going to disappear, finally... Huh." She smiled, sadly, "This is goodbye... Allen-" She stared wide eyed towards the other side._

 _Sweat rolled down her face, a dark feeling swelling in her chest._

 _"Who... Who are... You...?"_

 _-.-.-_

A tear rolled down, Tyki stared at his hand.

"... Oh. Okay."

So she had finally died.


	44. I will not abandon you

Chapter 37 -I will not abandon you-

* * *

 _"Who... Who are... You?" Road's eyes widened in caution, her golden colored eyes staring at the far figure as her body slowly disintegrates into specks of light._

 _It was the same feeling, Road realized. The same feeling she felt from a long, long time ago. What was it? It was distant, yet so familiar... Road haven't remembered every detail she had forgotten about, but..._

 _She was sure of it._

 _"Ah..." Her eyes widened. It was that feeling, when she first met that boy, when they were just nine years old... "This... can't be...!"_

* * *

Slowly, the fierce wind and light dimmed down, the world no longer shaking. The exorcists were motionless, simply staring at the scene. Lenalee's purple eyes stared at the two, feeling slightly weak, her heart still thumping loudly.

 _Clack..._ She blinked, her eyes looking down. Beside her foot, within the debris, a shine of silver shone. It was the pendant, Lenalee recognized, the pendant that Junior always wore... Biting her lips, she bent down, her hand picking it up. It felt cold, the pendant, that is.

So cold, yet so warm.

"Together..." Allen whispered, hugging the breaking boy, "together, again."

"...Really...?"

Allen nodded in confirmation, "Really."

If Allen looked down slightly, to the boy, he would see him smiling so slightly. The pale body of Junior's slowly broke, just like dried clay, breaking with cracks. His white hair, their white hair, reflecting the light of the still up sun.

"I will not abandon you..." He whispered, "I promised, didn't I?" He laughed. "There's still something I must do, though. I promised... Your uncle... That is... I think. So... Will you wait for me...? Until then?"

Boy nodded, still smiling.

Slowly, with much of his strength, Junior's arm lifted up a bit, slowly to the front of his chest, where the sternum bone is (where the emerald cross is). Allen noticed the movement, his head tilting down.

"Junior...?"

The boy's hand grasped at the cloth covering the cross, his hand cracking.

Allen's eyes widened at the sound of the wind, in which brought about a single tone.

Oh, anyone could recognize it immediately, Lenalee could.

 _"The millenni...um earl... "_ He sung out, Allen could heard something shattering, _"is searching... Searching for his... precious heart..."_

"...!" It was the song that Junior always played on the piano, the piano that Komui made for him. The piano that was destroyed by Kanda, because of that song he played, ever night...

 _"Le-et's check... to see if you-u-u... are it..._ " Junior's breathing slowly decreased, it was as if he was struggling for air. But he smiled, a painful smile. " _The millennium earl... is searching..."_

Road's song, they realized.

The song that haunted them... During their dear friend Yeegar's death.

 _"For his precious... heart..."_

Allen's eyes widened.

 _The Heart_.

Junior's hand slowly lost it's grasp on his clothes, his hand falling down in a thud beside him. It was as if he was asleep, it was as if he was dead.

Allen stared at the boy, his eyes so wide. "Ah..." He whispered, holding the boy close to himself. "What..." His head was spinning, he was confused and flustered.

Something behind his mind is thumping, trying to make him remember. Heart, Heart! The Heart!

- _Dad...? Why are you looking at me with such... eyes?-_ Allen gasped slightly, his head tilting down, to this boy.

- _Like something... Pierced me in the... Heart...-_

 _Thump._

 _-_ _My hand... Pentagrams...?-_

"That can't... be..." Allen whispered.

 _-AKUMA... Virus...?-_

"No... No...!" A tear rolled down, seeing a vision of a man with long brown hair... Reaching out for him. His eyes filled with fear and desperation.

- _Don't worry... I can just... Purify it..._ _With Inno...-_

"This can't be... This can't possibly be!" Allen yelled, holding the boy tightly.

Crown Clown's purpose: To protect the Heart.

Why else would it try so hard, protecting him, granting his wish? Because he has the Heart, Junior has the Heart, even before Mary's Innocence went to him. Crown Clown just wanted to protect the Heart, right? And... Then... Since Junior cares about his dad so much... Clown just granted his wish and... Came to him? Protecting him? That was all? Because he was the Heart?!

Allen's head throbbed in pain, he winced.

But... He realized.

Then why did Mary...

"..." It was not all. It wasn't. He was sure of it...

Just maybe, that is.

But Allen made a promise, he was going to help Neah, to save Mana, to stop him. But... He can't protect Junior at the same time, like this! He bit his lips, he was starting to panic.

If things go wrong, what will happen? The Earl -Mana- and the Noahs... They might get hold of Junior! If they destroy him, his heart, then all hope will be lost! Innocence is the only thing that can suppress Dark Matter, just how Dark Matter is the only one that can suppress Innocence! But... But! What about the Black Order? What will they do if they know that Junior possess the Heart? What will happen to Junior?

What can he possibly do?

Mana is still important to him, but Junior...

He had been in the dark for so long, trying to reach a dream that seemed almost impossible to reach.

Mixed feelings.

- _Foster father, Son.-_

 _Past memories... Or his current life?_

He's confused, very confused. To him, maybe Mana meant more to him. But this lurking feeling in his heart kept pestering him: That boy is your son.

There's a promise to fulfill, don't leave him, don't leave him, don't leave him, DON'T LEAVE HIM!

 _"Oi."_ Allen's eyes shot right up, looking up at the figure in front of him.

Kanda stood there, looking down on the white haired teen.

"..." He opened his mouth, his dark eyes staring straight at them.

"Hand the boy over, I'm finishing this mission," He said simply.

'Ah.' Allen stared at him. That's right, he vaguely remembered. "... You are..." - _Yuu_ -

Kanda knelt down, gently picking up the boy delicately, carefully so the boy wouldn't shatter. Kanda whispered, "He will be under my care. That's all, until this life runs out..."

Allen bit his lips, nodding, sobbing.

"Yeah... Thank you..." So Kanda remembered, huh.

"Hmph." Kanda stood up, walked away with the sleeping boy in his hands, his black hair swaying behind him.

 _I should stand up too,_ Allen thought.

Slowly, he climbed up from the ground, the exorcists watched.

"Allen-kun," voice said, Allen blinked, turning around. Stood Lenalee, her dark green hair swaying, her hands holding something against her chest. Her facial expression looked pained, but, she approached him, "... Um..." She said, her hands holding the object tightly, "This was... Junior's," she loosened her grip, revealing a silver pendant in her hands.

"Ah..." Allen recognized it vaguely, it was...

"I think... You should keep it," Lenalee said, "You probably... Know him longer than I do..."

She was probably still sad.

Allen smiled, whispering _thank you_ as he took the pendant from her hands.

"... Junior... He..." Lenalee sobbed, her hair covering her face. "I don't know anymore... But... For so many years, he had been searching for his lost family and friends... Just like you, fighting alone... I couldn't do anything! Nothing to help him-! Or you! Or anyone!"

"Don't cry, Lenalee!" Allen said, smiling, "You... You helped him out a lot, that's what I think. It's... very rare to see him smile."

"... Really?"

He laughed painfully, "I know." Then finally, he turned around, towards the exorcists that stood there before him.

He took a breath, swallowed.

"Until then, I cannot be caught yet," said he.

"Allen-kun...?" Lenalee whispered.

"There's something I must do, and only I can do!" He yelled, his silver eyes trembling, "I will stop the Earl, no... I will stop Mana! That's why, I will not be caught yet!"

"..."

They were dumbfounded, unsure what to say. Marie swallowed.

There was no sound of doubt in his words.

"... Are you... Going to fight the Earl?" Lenalee asked.

A gate opened behind him. He smiled.

"Yeah... I will."

"..."

* * *

"We're going with you."

"Huh-wait what?"

* * *

 **;w; I like, got rid of the last part that I was going to write in this chapter, to avoid ship wars.**

 **I mean, it was hard writing that part, because people will think this is going Allen and Lenalee, but no, only family love is in here, other than Yuu and Alma.**

 **Yey.**

 **This is what basically happened:**

It turns out that Junior's heart all along was another Innocence fragment, the Heart, the reason why Crown Clown was so persistent on granting his wish.

(And since Junior was worried about his dad so much, Apocryphos was also affected. Hence Crown Clown, misinterpreting his worry thought that _I should save Allen from the Noah_ , and yeah, and everything what Apo guy said to Allen.)

Worried about Junior, Allen started panicking, because there is something he still have to do, but Kanda (Yuu) comes along, to finish his side of the promise (the promise between Alma and Yuu to Mary.)

So Kanda finishes his mission (as Yuu) and looked over Junior's remains. Allen promises to stop Mana.

And Lenalee and group persists on helping him, so together they go on their way to fight the Earl.

 **Thank you for reading~! Please review!**

 **I think there's like, around six more chapters left :3 And another once, an extra in the end~**

 **Thank you!**

 **Kastura Hoshino is D. Gray-man's creator, I do not own!**


	45. Destruction

Chapter 38 -Destruction-

* * *

It was bright, really. The sky is still up.

Allen closed his eyes, letting the wind press against his face as the group proceeded moving forward, to the last part of their end.

 _This is final_ , Allen thought.

 _After this, we'll go back. I... Want to continue destroying the AKUMAs, but... We'll see. Once we return home, let's eat, let's enjoy our time, chatting, everything. I probably won't be with them anymore, hopefully Junior will get to sleep peacefully within this whole mess, hah... Well, it's time, I guess..._

 _I still haven't remembered every detail yet, I'm not even sure if I'm really who I think I am. But... I can't let this keep stopping me, I have to move on._

 _For everyone I've come across.  
_

They took a step out of the Ark, onward to their enemies' base.

"Let's go," Allen whispered, Timcanpy fluttering by him.

-.-.-

 **Allen... Allen...? Do you... hear me? Can you... hear me?**

Allen blinked in surprised, his hand placed beside his ear. That voice sounded very familiar. Where had he heard it before?

 _Ah..._ He thought to himself, _you are..._

 _..._

 _Ne..ah?_

 **... So you finally remembered... Huh.**

Allen smiled, nodding, _yeah. I've... Remembered... Is this really my memories, though? Still a bit confused about that, you see._

 **... I see...**

He sounded guilty, Allen wondered why. _You know? If... I haven't remembered just yet, I would've freak out pretty much, when I heard your voice suddenly speaking in my mind..._ He laughed silently.

 ** _..._**

 _Did you help out him? Junior, I mean._

 **I met him, inside your mind.**

 _Hah? Is that even possible?_

 **Anything's possible, as long it's the Dark Matter and Innocence...**

 _Oh._

 _..._

 ** _..._**

 **Allen... There's something... I need to tell you...**

 _Hm?_

 **It's something... I've failed to tell you, thirty five years ago, when I told you about Mana... How he's going crazy...**

 _... What is it?_

 **... It's just that... You see... Well...**

 **I am not the "14th".**

Allen paused for a moment, then he laughed softly to himself, _Yeah, I know that. You told me, didn't you? That you and Mana... Are the Earl together._

 **... That's not what I'm talking about.**

Allen stopped walking, Lenalee looked back at him confused, noticing the stop of his movement.

 _... What are you... Trying to say...?_

 **I... Didn't have enough time, simply talking to you like this... Is draining your existence, you know...?**

 _Neah?_

 **I am not the "14th". I am not the "Noah of Destruction", you know that, right? But the Noahs and everyone, even that old Bookman guy didn't know... They thought I was the "unexpected Noah"... Only Mana and I knew of this... Secret... I... Borrowed it, the "14th"'s name... Allen...**

 _... What do you mean...?_

 **... When your son was six years old, he played the piano.**

 **That was when we felt it, just a tiny bit of it...**

 **I've never known he has an Innocence fragment in his Heart, though... I was a bit bewildered about that, too. You see... That Dark feeling that kept growing as he grew a tad bit older... We were worried. This had never happened before... It shouldn't ever happen... But...**

 _Neah...?_

 ** _Your son..._**

 ** _-.-.-_**

Kanda stepped into the Black Order, Junior sleeping in his hands, everyone was a bit shocked, seeing them.

-.-.-

 **He... From the very start... It was triggered... The genes inside of him...**

-.-.-

 _Crack..._ Kanda blinked, looking down to the sleeping boy.

-.-.-

 **By that AKUMA, that shot him through the Heart... It triggered it...**

-.-.-

Kanda's eyes widened slightly, an anxious feeling resting inside of him.

"Huh...?"

Junior's head... His body just like clay, on his forehead...

-.-.-

 **Your son... is the "Unexpected 14th"**

-.-.-

Cracking on his skin...

The seven stigma.

-.-.-

 **He is the "Noah of Destruction".**

-.-.-

Allen stopped walking altogether.

The exorcists stared at him, confused, "Allen? What's wrong...?"

Sweat rolled down his cheek, his eyes wide in fear.

"Oh no..."

"Allen-kun?"

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORDER, NOW!" He yelled abruptly, turning around, back to the gate.

"A-Allen?!"

A white flash, they entered the gate quickly with haste, running pass the peaceful town, running to the gate that says "The European Branch". They were sweating, they were a bit tired. But Allen ran, ran so hard... He opened the door quickly, everyone running in and-

What appeared before them though, a scene of destruction. Nothing like the Order they saw before going out on the mission.

 _Crack..._ Allen's wide eyes looked down hesitantly, seeing blood, seeing the bodies littered there motionlessly.

His eyes averted from the scene, to the other side, where he was other people buried within.

Komui, he noticed, on the floor, unconscious.

Something in his stomach was turning, he felt like puking so badly, but he knew he can't, he knew he shouldn't! So hesitantly, he looked up, to the pile of debris from afar. Kanda, he noticed, was on the ground, breaking too.

Then he saw him, the boy who he meant to save.

"You know...?" Allen heard him spoke, the boy's face facing up, but he couldn't see his face, his back towards him. "It's strange... You see...? Even though I want to... Destroy something... I just can't..."

He stared.

Boy laughed.

"I just can't...! Dad!" He turned around, his eyes, not silver, nor emerald.

The color of gold.

* * *

 **Plot twist.**

 **Meh.**

 **Now you know what Mana had felt during the extra story, chapter 25 "Hand Sealed With a Kiss", and what was the result after the AKUMA guy who-shot-Junior-in-the-heart-because-of-Mana-who-have-gone-mad-and-yeah.**

 **I got this idea from Neah being the Earl with Mana. So I was like: Hm, maybe there's really an "unexpected Noah"? And maybe Neah wanted to hide the fact from his friend (Allen) and everybody else, to protect Junior.**

 **So we have the Black Order destroyed again, by a veteran exorcist who died and also is the traitor (Allen)'s and runaway(Mary)'s family.**

 **Thank you for reviews, and follow!**

 **(please review :D)**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei.**


	46. I'm Sorry

Chapter 39 -I'm Sorry-

* * *

Allen thought all was lost.

Why hadn't Nea told him, that time, so many years ago? Why? His left arm ached in pain, did Crown Clown knew of this? Did Mary knew? What was it... When did it come to this? Timcanpy fluttered beside him. Allen stared at the bodies littered on the debris, his eyes so hesitantly looking up, towards the boy _he was meant to save from the utter beginning_.

Did everyone die? Was his home destroyed?

As _Allen_ , he still harbor feelings for this home, as an exorcist.

For Mana.

But... His son is still equally important. What should he do?

Everything was collapsing, everything!

All was lost...!

"No..." He heard Marie whisper, Allen turned to the left, eyes wide in fear.

"They're all still alive! All of them! Their heart beats...!" Marie said quickly, his hand on his headphone, "their heart beats are a bit weak, but... They're all alive!"

Then Lenalee don't have to be sad right now, right? But she was still stunned by this whole thing, she couldn't even cry anymore. _It was just that painful for her,_ Allen thought. _Just like me, when Mana..._ To Lenalee, this place is her home. Having it destroyed so easily is just... Devastating.

"I'm... So...sorry..." They heard a cry, Marie reacted first.

"M-Miranda...!"

There she was, lying across the floor, her body limp. Marie quickly went to her side, carefully, holding her.

"I'm so sorry...!" She cried weakly, her Innocence brimming with emerald light.

"Did you...?" Allen whispered, his eyes still wide. She was still crying, Marie held her tightly, comforting her. _She saved them, but her Innocence... She's already losing her strength... Was the damage too overwhelming...?_

 _Step..._

"Dad!" Allen blinked, tackled by the boy... Junior. "I missed you soooo much!" He was smiling, a goofy smile, but his head... The boy hugged him tightly, just like that time... So long ago. But Allen couldn't feel the warmth. He couldn't. Junior's skin color... It was the same, still pale, not gray. And his hair... Still white. Was his body still Innocence? But if so... What about...?

But this eerie feeling bothered Allen so much. This feeling... _This dark feeling_.

Allen stared at the boy, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Who... are you...?"

"..." For a moment, Junior remained silent. Then he smiled.

 _Not his usual warm smile._

"You know... _Dad..._?" He laughed, Marie flinching at those words, his arms around Miranda. "T-this voice...?"

A sudden force blasted Marie and Miranda away, the exorcists immediately turning to their direction, utterly shocked. Junior stood in front of Allen, his head leaning on the teen's chest, his right arm lifted up, his palm facing the two injured exorcists. Purple light flickered, Allen's left arm twitched.

He known this feeling.

 _Dark Matter_.

"I've been thinking for a while," he said, tilted his head to the left, his eyes -gold- staring right into Allen's silver ones. " **Why did it all come to this? Hm~?** "

Marie coughed out blood, Miranda nearly losing consciousness.

" **Years after years, constantly waiting... I've gone mad, you see...~? But why? Why?! WHY?!** " Tears fell from his eyes, he was crying, his voice so desperate.

" **SHE DIED YOU KNOW?! MOM! SHE DIED, TAKING OVER ME WHEN I WENT MAD, CLOUDED WITH GRIEF! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED ME, BUT SHE WAS THE ONE WHO DIED ALONE, ALL ALONE! DON'T YOU KNOW THIS PAIN?! DON'T YOU KNOW?! SHE... She... really died...!** " He sobbed, Allen stared.

"Junior..."

" **She died... Because of of the... Innocence... Right? Ahaha... Right? Isn't it...?** **It's all the Innocence's fault! If it weren't for the Innocence... Mom would never... Never felt all that pain... I saw it all... Her memories...! It's all because... Of the Innocence! If... If they're all** **destroyed...** " He started laughing, " **That's right...! I'll destroy them! All of them!** "

"J-Junior?!"

Suddenly the ground shook so violently, reacting to Junior's feeling. His Noah power is going berserk, just how his Innocence, the Heart, too, reacted to his feelings. More cracks started to appear on Junior's body, but he was still laughing. Pain enveloped all of his senses.

After all, he's a Noah. But his body was supported by Innocence.

Suddenly, he left Allen's side, appearing before Miranda.

The sounds were numb, Marie knew something was off, he couldn't see, but he knew.

 _Crack..._

Miranda stared wide eyed as pieces of emerald light fell about, shattering.

"Time... Record...?"

He went mad.

He really did.

No...

"No..." He heard Lenalee's cry, he looked back.

"Nii...san...! Everybody...!"

Ah.

That's right.

He was just sad.

 _"But," the dad's voice called him back from his drifting mind... Walker smiled at his son gently, he walked over to the other side of the table, kneel down and with much tenderness, patted Allen's head softly. "I don't know why, but it feels like something is missing... Though, I'm only glad that you're alright!"_

 _He didn't remember it, what Neah had erased from his memories, thirty five years ago._

 _He only what remembered what he saw through Junior's eyes... That miserable scene in which -himself- was reaching out to his son. But not from his own eyes..._

 _But even so..._

"I'm sorry..." Allen bit his lips, activating Crown Clown.

"I'm really sorry... JUNIOR!" He dashed forward.

He can't let anymore people fall into sadness.

He really can't.

-.-.-

 _"Junior... No matter what, I will not abandon you. So please... Think me as a father... Okay?_ _I won't leave you, n_ _ever I will_ _..._ _No matter when, no matter what happens in the near future, Junior..._ _Never stop walking..._ _Keep moving forward._ _Do you remember?_ _..._ _We'll see each other again... I promise."_

* * *

 _"Hey, Mary..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you... Really hate Innocence?"_

 _"... Ahaha, what are you talking about, Allen? Of course I do." But at the same time, if it weren't for it, I would never had met those so dear to me... Aren would never been born, too._

 _I can't blame Innocence anymore, just the Black Order._

 _Closing my eyes, I smiled at him._

 _"You know, Allen? If... Something were to happen to our child... Please tell him: I will always be there for him."_

 _The Innocence took away everything from me, but gave me those who are most important to me._

 _"I will always be there for him, forever and ever... Always together."_

 _My sync rate before I lost my Innocence: 200%_

 _It was a weird feeling, you see? All of the sudden, pain was released. The agony that rests in my heart, slowly disappearing! But there was one thing I truly regretted, was the fact I was not there for them. For many years, watching over them like a ghost. I watched over them._

 _It was a warm feeling, see? Those funny moments, those sad moments; those heartwarming moments, those happy moments._ _The only reason why I had continued to "live" for so long was because I only watched. I was slowly disappearing from the start, but doing nothing allowed me to live much, much longer._

 _I felt useless though, when they were in such a state... When Aren was stabbed. I couldn't do anything, I didn't know what do to... But..._

 _That time, I decided._

 _To save him, to let Allen notice._

 _Please notice, I said._

 _Please notice._

 _This simple wish I had made, I could sleep peacefully now._

 _Thank you,_

 _goodbye._

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading, faving, following, and reviewing! I love reading the reviews! Thank you thank you!**

 **Just to say, the actual plot of the whole story was already written in one of the chapters, all of these plot twists.**

 **You know...**

 **The extra spinoff OOC Nea chapter.**

 **owo**

 **And one more thing, the reason I decided to stop responding to reviews for this story was because I might say things about this fanfic that might change afterwards, so please forgive if the coming chapters might have the truth different from what I've told in PMs! Because originally the story was never meant to come to this point!**

 **Please review!**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**

* * *

 _"Moyashi...!"_


	47. Moyashi

Chapter 40 -Moyashi-

* * *

Lenalee wanted to fight.

She wanted to stand up and push herself forward.

But everything was collapsing in her eyes, everything.

The nightmare have resurfaced, the scene in which everyone... Dying. The Black Order, destroyed. Was this it? Was this the scene that she had anticipated months ago? That time, after General Yeegar died? When Allen's left eye was stabbed?

She couldn't move.

"Nii-san..." Her hands touching the blood slowly seeping down her brother's forehead, tears dropping onto his face. "Ah..."

The puzzle pieces are scattering.

* * *

"Next~!" Junior said in a singsong tone, flicking a blast of purple light towards the other exorcists, rendering them immobile. Krory tried to dodge along with Chaoji, but the impact was just to big, especially when another blast came to them without warning. The pressure got to them, this was just mere power, Krory realized. Junior was just blasting Dark Matter at them... All of them trying his limits.

Junior did it without hesitation.

Everyone was wounded severely.

"ALLEN!" Krory yelled, blood slowly seeping down his chin as he was blasted away, trying his best to hold on. Allen flinched.

"PLEASE!"

"PLEASE ALLEN-KUN!"

"ONLY YOU..."

"Stop him...!"

"SAVE HIM...!" Lenalee cried, holding her brother tightly. She knew she can't do it.

She knew she can't. Just as much she loved Komui, she just couldn't stand up and fight against the boy who helped her. She knew she can't do anything about it. She knew she can't.

As so as everyone else.

"JUNNNIIORRR!" Allen dashed forward, his sword tightly held in his hand as he swung it towards his son. Junior merely smiled, lifting up his breaking right arm as it continued crumbling.

Innocence and Dark Matter collided.

The world was breaking.

The heartbeats are weak, but thanks to Miranda's Innocence, it helped support those who were severely injured to heal a bit. But then the Innocence was... Shattered. The effects are weakening, they're all going to die if they're too late.

All's what left is the injure's will power, to see if they are strong enough to stand up once again, to survive.

Allen gritted his teeth, charging forward to the boy in one breath. "Crown Clown..." He breathed, preparing to attack.

But something in his mind just couldn't.

The boy's just as precious to him.

Junior made another blast, but smaller than the last one he threw. Was he getting weaker? Allen could see the pieces of Junior's body crumbling. His body is like clay, made of Innocence. If he were to continuously to use Dark Matter... He'll shatter.

But... Wasn't the pain of Innocence and Dark Matter even worse than simply dying?

He's killing himself, Allen realized.

Junior's killing himself, and the boy knew that.

Then why?

- _It's all the Innocence's fault!-_

The teen bit his lips, Crown Clown wavering. Crown Clown must've loved Junior, too, right? Quickly, Allen used his white cloak to shield himself from the debris flying towards him. He stepped forward again, pushing himself towards the boy.

"Hey, Dad?"

Allen blinked.

"You know this feeling, right? This mad feeling... Innocence... Noah... Whatever the damn thing is..."

"Jun...ior...?"

"It's painful, right? Ahaha..." Innocence and Noah.

Right, Allen was just like him.

 _Neah, Crown Clown._

 _Heart, 14th._

Allen frowned, a painful look on his face.

 _Did he got this from me? Or... Did he got this first...?_

Another blast came towards him, he quickly used Crown Clown to block it, but to only have it burst into smaller explosions. He coughed out blood, pain engulfing his senses. At this rate... He took a quick glance at the surrounding people. Everyone's going to die.

"Allen...kun...!"

He can't just give up, right? "You're wrong!" Allen shouted at his son.

"... What's wrong?" Junior replied, closing his eyes, tilting his head, smiling.

"It's not the Innocence's fault... It's not! You saw it right...? Mary's memories, just as I saw your's...!" He said desperately, the ground crumbling. "It wasn't that it was the Innocence's fault! It was nobodies! Mary did what she wanted to do, to save you!"

"... I don't know what you're talking about, Dad..." Junior said, his golden eyes opening again.

"Everyone, because of the Innocence, is fighting. They fight for what they think it's right! They stand to support their loved ones! It's not the Innocence's fault, it's not!"

"Then what about Lenalee?" Junior said, still smiling.

"E-eh?"

"Then what about Yeegar? What about Suman? What about everyone who died because of the Innocence? Robert? My Finder squad? Everyone else? The AKUMAs? The Noahs? The Earl? Because of the Innocence, people die. If I remember, Suman wanted to go back to his family, he died right? The Innocence **crushed his soul, right? Then there's Lenalee, she was bounded to the Black Order right? Because of that, her world was shattered too, right? Even Komui had to join the Order because of that thing what crushed her mentality. Yeegar died too right? A painful death! Just to gather those pieces of "Innocence" that resulted of his death? So? What about it? Hm?** " He took a step forward, his right arm crumbling down into nothing. He raised his left, his face also cracking.

" **So, Dad? How was it _not_ the Innocence's fault? Hmm~?**" Purple light began to flicker in his left palm, his smile -not like the Noah's- so empty.

Allen stared wide eyes.

He know that he can say something back, he know that there's something to tell the boy.

Like Miranda, she found her path because of the Innocence. Like Krory, who decided to continue as an exorcist, for Eliade. Like Chaoji, for Anita and everyone.

But why couldn't he say anything?

"Ah..." At this rate, everyone will die.

At this rate, all hope is lost.

The purple light began to gather more and more, turning into a compounded ball of destruction, sparking, threatening to be released. But it continued growing, and growing and... Allen's eyes widened.

Junior's smile was so empty.

"Begone."

For a moment, a flash of light blinded his sight. But he could hear it, the ground crumbling, the sound of Junior's left arm shattering due to the impact. Allen stared at the sight before him.

Everyone's going to die.

He opened his mouth, yelling out, "STOP!" But he knew his voice wouldn't have reached the boy, he knew.

All was lost... Right?

"You baka Moyashi... giving up... So quickly..."

Allen blinked, sitting on the ground, the light had vanished. In front of him, Kanda stood there, his back hunched, his long hair swaying. Mugan was stabbed into the ground in front of it's welder. Allen's eyes widened, "Kanda...?"

He coughed out blood, his body so slowly regenerating.

Other than this single line Allen sat at across Junior, everywhere else in the blast's range got... Destroyed. Allen stared at the surroundings, people injured so badly around them. There was Lenalee, hugging her brother, shielding him. Her clothes were a bit tattered, blood stained her hair and clothes. Krory laid there, Chaoji too. Miranda unconscious, barely holding on, Marie struggling to stay awake.

Kanda shielded him, even though he was dying.

"Only you..." He said, huffing, "can fight him... Stop him... So go..."

"..."

Kanda closed his eyes shut. 'Things would be so much better if it weren't for the Innocence?' Heck. He knew that pain for a long time now. But that's not important right now. It's not!

But what could he possible do to help this kid?

What did he even know about this kid that will save him?

All of the sudden, Kanda forgot about parts of his "past life". His mind was kind of getting fuzzy, it was hard to think. Was it because of the overuse of his seal? Was it losing it's effect? He winced, his body aching. He still can't sleep, though, he still have to stand, for _them_ , for the promise he had made.

Just what was it... Something so long ago in the past... Junior's Dad is important to the kid, but looking at things right now, Junior probably didn't give a damn about him. Mary is important... But she isn't here anymore. Not like saying "Mary doesn't want it" would help. Then what? Kanda gritted his teeth. This can't be the end, right? It seemed like Allen's losing it, too. He tried to think, he tried to use his head. _Goddamnit just please!_ He tried recalling it, the first time he met Junior. Then that time with the grave... Then... And then...

- _Thank you..._ \- Kanda blinked.

'Thank you?'

When did he said that?

 _-_ _"Hah? Moyashi?-_

 _-"Thank you..."-_

His eyes widened.

 _-Moyashi-_

He stared ahead.

 _-"Bakan...da?"-_ That was right... That time, he was sure of it. When they first met... In the inn. His dad was working there, and Junior was helping out... He called him by that insult that _this moyashi here_ called him.

Then doesn't that mean...?

"..." His mouth opened a bit, then he muttered quietly, "on my cue..." Allen's eyes widened.

If so... If Kanda was correct...

Then he'll wake him up, the "Allen", "Allen the exorcist" side of Junior.

" **MOOYAASHIII!** "

Junior stared, his eyes flickered from gold to silver then back.

Their memories were jumbled together, Kanda thought.

Mary's to Junior, Junior's to Allen, Allen's back to Junior.

If it was like that, then the "memories of Allen" will surely resurface? Even just a little, like a reflex? Because Crown Clown is no longer with Junior... It might not work. But even so... There still might be a chance it will work.

It was just in a small whim.

"... Kanda...?" Junior whispered quietly.

Maybe Allen really did rewrite history, just maybe. And the reason Kanda still remember... Well, not even Innocence can defeat this seal embedded on his chest, I guess.

 _He remembered what really happened, thirty five years ago. Junior did not say "Thank you", it never happened. But something overlapped that scene, Kanda realized. The scene in which the boy said "Thank you". How stupid he was a while ago! How could he not realize? A pain thumped in his chest, where the seal was. The seal was trying to heal something. Something from the memories he just got back. The boy he vowed to protect, the weak boy with a weak mind, just like his dad, he was overlapped with another vision._

 _Everything that "really" happened thirty five years ago was overlapped with something, what "really" happened turned into a false memory. Maybe it was like that, just maybe._

It was just a small hunch.

"GO!"

For a moment, it seemed like time had stopped. Allen stepped towards Junior, his sword thrusting into Junior's chest. Junior stared.

Tears dripped down from the silver colored eyes.

Allen was crying.

But Junior's were dry.

"I'm sorry...! I'm so sorry...!" Allen cried, hugging the boy tightly as the boy started to break into pieces.

Junior looked to the side quietly, not retaliating, not attacking. He just remained there, not moving. His chest felt like it's going to burst, but he couldn't do anything. But that feeling... It was warm, too.

"... You'll know it too, soon... Dad," he laughed softly, "It's really the Innocence's... Fault."

Then he broke, crumbling into pieces in Allen's hands.

* * *

 **There were a bit changes within the story, I originally intended that the very first part of the story, when Allen went into coma state and saw Junior's timeline, was just Allen seeing a flashback in his own eyes. But then I still think it doesn't really make sense, so I decided to change it as most people guessed at first: Rewritten history.**

 _ **But,**_ **we can't say for sure if Allen _really rewrote_ history, because what's stated up there is what Kanda had guessed :D**

 **Anyway, Happy Birthday Kanda! I gave him time to shine here again :) He gets to say the insulting nickname finally~**

 **Please do review! The story's about to end sooner or later~ In like, a few chapters.**

 **D. Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**

 **(pst, did anyone saw the tiny Kanda drawing sensei drew? owo it was so adorable yet so sad with feels ;w;)**

* * *

 _Let's go, once again, Innocence._


	48. Innocence, Activate

Chapter 41 -Innocence, Activate-

* * *

 _Sometimes, I wondered. How would it be like, if nothing bad happened? I laughed at myself._

 _Impossible._

* * *

Kanda called out, Allen dashed forward, thrusting his sword into Junior's chest.

"I'm sorry..."

From the very start, Allen learned from Nea that the 14th was not a memory. It was Junior himself. Because this was the "unexpected Noah", it was never meant to be. That's why... Even if Allen used the Sword of Exorcism to stab him, he wouldn't end up like Tyki, the Noah would just die.

"I'm so sorry...!"

So Junior will finally go to peace.

Allen cried out, hugging the boy tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" A small shine of silver was seen, dangling from Allen's neck. The silver pendant hung there, a few scratches were seen.

For a moment, Junior stared at the pendant, muttering something that was not heard to anyone's ears. But then, his mouth opened slightly, his voice seeping out of his throat.

"... You'll know it too, soon... Dad," His voice cracked, his body crumbling, "it's really the Innocence's... Fault...!"

Kanda watched silently.

It reminded him of Alma, that time, when Alma became an AKUMA.

Allen shook his head, crying. He hugged the crumbling boy so tightly, afraid to lose him again. The boy shattered, just like when people get infected with AKUMA virus. It was just this time, it was white, not black. Allen kept shaking his head, rejecting this fact. He kept yelling out, his voice nowhere to the boy's ears. What was left was his clothes, dust, and...

"Why must it... end like this...?" Allen cried out, his hand cupping the specks of dust. Within it, a emerald colored cube was seen.

"Why...? WHY?!" He clutched the clothes, the dust that remained.

A dangerous thought came to Allen. Would it really be better if it weren't for the Innocence? His eyes stared wide eyed, just like how it was when Mana died...

But really, what if?

If it was like that... What will be the meaning of this life, then?

Constantly being revived, being saved, by this very piece?

His eyes, now grey, stared at the cube wide eyed.

What if it was really that case? Allen became confused, his sword left at his side.

Would it be better if it weren't for the Innocence?

 _"If it weren't for the Innocence, we would never have meet,"_ A voice said quietly, Allen looked up sightly, to the place in front of him. There stood a fainted image of Mary, the woman who had died.

 _"You would run away from home, collapsing into the snow. I would never be there... You would never have come to save me. What would you do then?"_

"Ah..."

It was only an image, an empty fragment of Mary's memories left within Crown Clown.

"Mary..."

 _Mary_ smiled, her eyes closed.

 _"Let's go..." Prove it to him, that he's wrong._

He bit his lips, nodding.

 _"I'll be waiting, 'kay?"_

Slowly, he stood up. He looked devastated, but his silver colored eyes revealed newly found hope. The exorcists watched silently in tatters. Everyone was in tatters. Miranda was struggling to wake up, Marie barely standing. Lenalee, with her brother at her lap, watched. Kanda leaned by his sword. He too watched. Krory stood up, but he was stumbling. Chaoji was dumbfounded.

Allen laughed silently, the cloak covering him like a protective cover.

He finally realized, the truth.

Crown Clown, previously called _False Memory..._ A name Mary chose herself. Sometimes she wanted to escape reality, like this Innocence was not real at all. That was where that name originated.

 _I'm sorry that I didn't realize, I'm really sorry._ Allen thought, holding the emerald cube -the Heart- tightly.

 _You were begging me to save Junior, to help him regain his path. You were trying to tell me that Junior needs help. You loved Junior as much you loved the Heart._

That _was why you had me take 12 years of his life, giving him a proper head start, since I've experienced how it is like to have two monsters inside of me. You looked into the future, you looked into the past. That was the only thing you could do then... You didn't know what to do to help Junior. I'm really sorry._

 _You desperately tried to save him, you took me to the past to see it, what happened._

 _You tried so hard to make me realize, but I didn't._

 _So this time..._

"One last time. This time, we can do it," Allen said, Crown Clown glowing dimly. His eyes opened, silver eyes pasted with sadness, regret, and desperation, looking right to his fellow comrades and friends. Timcanpy silently recorded, nudging Allen slightly.

"This time, we can do it," he said again, smiling.

 _I'll be back...!_

"Crown Clown... Activate."

 _This time, I'll right my wrongs. I'll correct it, everything that had gone wrong._

 _Because this time, I've realized._

 _This time, I remembered._

 _So Crown Clown, thank you._

 _Thank you for being with me this whole time._

 _Thank you._

 _-.-.-_

 _It was almost as if, he was in a deep sleep._

 _"LOOK!" A voice shouted, brimming with happiness._

 _The silver eyes that shined brightly, watches the boy grow up._

* * *

 **Finally, Allen realizes what Crown Clown was trying to tell him along. Crown Clown wanted to tell him, by taking him to the past, that Junior is in trouble, he needs help.**

 **Last chapter will repeat the story, back to the beginning:**

 **"Welcome Home"**

 **(If you notice there's a character missing during this story...? :3) There will be a surprise ending! Thank you for reading this far~! Cover is changed :3**

 **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**

* * *

 _"The truth" is now "the false"._

 _As they say, lost history cannot be retold._

What happened "originally" was long erased from the very universe. _Not even the Bookman Clan would remember, that is._

 _._

 _._

 _._

But maybe only Kanda, though.


	49. -FINAL- Welcome Home

Final Chapter -Welcome Home-

* * *

"No matter what I attempt, even if it's the most simple of tasks, it always ends in failure. Unfortunately, I find that my life is one big regret after another. Yet, after all these years, I still don't know when to give up. Is it my fault to keep trying when the results are always the same? Is it impossible for me to make things right? Even if I'd try to give up, I don't think I could. It's not in my nature to submit in the face of disappointment. In the end, I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment. I really am an idiot…"

-Katsura Hoshino

* * *

"Crown Clown... Activate."

Allen's body felt a bit light, his head a bit feeling dizzy. But he didn't care about it, he didn't. He watched as his friends's tried to call for him, he saw Lenalee crying. There Kanda, with a surprised expression, watched Allen as Crown Clown's cloak covered him. Allen smiled, a painful smile.

A real smile.

"... I'll be back..." He whispered quietly, Kanda heard him.

Everything was dark.

He could not see anything.

For a moment, he felt nothing. He was just floating... His chest felt warm. It felt comfortable... On the back of his mind, he thought he saw something glowing, floating around him, like a protective cover.

Allen smiled at himself, a sad expression on his face, "So that was how it was... Huh... Crown Clown," he whispered, extending his hand towards the cloak protecting him. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

He felt it, Crown Clown's feelings, it's Will. It loved Mary, the girl who became it's host. For Mary, it decided to go watch of Junior in her stead. For Junior, it went to Allen's side... But now he know the truth. Crown Clown was willing to grant Junior's wish was because it wanted Allen to know the truth. It wanted Allen to help save Junior. The reason why Helveska did not notice the Heart, inside of Junior... Was because of the remaining part of Crown Clown that remained in him. Crown Clown was the doppelganger Innocence, it's purpose was to act as the Heart, really. It was the same case with Mary, too.

That was why.

Even Allen didn't know how many times Crown Clown might've done this, this cycle in which Allen was taken into Junior's past. _It's power can change history,_ Allen learned. Then if in the past times, he were to go to the past... He might not remember it now. Crown Clown might've brought him to the past many, many times, even from the very start, for this very purpose. It pains his heart, actually. Trapped in this endless circle... But Innocence only had a Will, only a Will. To this point, Allen wasn't sure if he _really was the man he used to be_. Maybe he was just a random person, who got trapped in this cycle too...

The Innocence was desperate, probably. Allen had no right to blame it.

It was desperate.

Allen regretted not knowing earlier, but he decided now...

 _This is it, I will correct it._

"LOOK!" His silver eyes flashed wide opened, revealing the bright world to him once again. In front of him was the fact of the Noah he promised... Neah. The Noah who took the 14th's name.

Neah had the very same expression, the same expression he had saw from that time... During the first run. But he didn't care actually. Allen didn't give his eyes the time to adjust to the light. Instead... He abruptly turned his head around, towards the man holding him, calling out the name he longed to call ever since he had waken up from that dream:

"D...ad!"

I am no longer the "Allen" I used to be, thirty five years ago.

I am now "Allen", the boy who became an exorcist.

This is my last chance.

This sad fate, I will correct it.

-.-.-

Walker hummed happily as he carried his _son_ back home. Allen gulped nervously, still worried about earlier, when Walker was squealing over his own son. Now that he thought about it, was he seriously that much of an idiot-looking-guy in the past? _Since when do I act this way?!_

"We're going home!" Walker hummed, holding the baby close to his chest, "let's go see mommy~!"

Ah, Allen blinked. That's right... Since in this run, he didn't stay with Mana, Neah, and Miss Katerina... Then...

He'll get to see _her?_ Allen's eyes widened. She's still alive until three months later, right? Then Junior will have some memories of her...!

It was something Allen had forgotten about. That's right, Mary! Mary is still alive!

They reached the house in the town. Allen recognized it, the old wooden house he "bought" from the nice lady that helped both "him" and Mary... The house that "he" and "Junior" lived together at. The house full of happy and sad memories. His heart thumped as Walker opened the door, stepping into the house. He laughed, "Neah's suggestion for your name is very funny, y'know! But thinking about it, there's nothing that both mommy and daddy here thought of for your name... See! But... I dunno! Maybe it'll be your name!"

Even though this time is a little bit different, Neah still proposed the name "Allen Walker Junior", since these silver eyes are the same, just as the dad. Allen smiled silently, looking down.

He stepped to the door -that was always locked, Allen recalled-, knocking twice, he opened the door. From Junior's memory... And with his scattered ones too, he remembered. This was Mary's room. That time... Walker locked it, after she had died.

It wasn't locked anymore.

"Mary, we're home!"

Allen nervously shifted himself a bit, turning around. It was late at night, the stars glittering in the sky. The crescent moon was huge, right behind the window that made the world glow. The window was huge too, Allen remembered, from distant memories he retrieved back then... The place where Mary passed. In front of the window, on the bed, sat a woman. She had brown hair draping on her shoulders, her brown eyes reflecting the moon light. She was a simple white dress, her lower body covered by the blanket.

She smiled happily, "Welcome back, Allen!"

-.-.-

In the end, seeing her in the flesh was much more dazzling than simple memories.

It was Mary, still breathing, and everything.

She's alive.

-.-.-

A few weeks passed, if Allen remembered clearly, Mary passed three months later. Walker was out working (actually finding a new job), and things seemed so much brighter than before. Allen chuckled to himself, remembering about how he (as Walker) kept attempting to get Junior back from the Child thief Mana... But now he realized it was practically his own fault that it became like that. And Mary... She currently has a weak body. No, she always had a weak body. Sometimes, she was get attacks time to time, collapsing or coughing out blood (scaring her husband and her son at the same time). Even so, she still smiled, reassuring them that she's alright. But really... She was dying slowly, Allen knew that.

But this time, she gets to live happier in these last three months.

"You know, Allen?" Mary would always say to the baby, "your daddy is an amazing man! He's great at playing the piano, his singing is awesome too! He's also a great guy, see!" She laughed.

"One day mommy is going to sing with daddy, alright? Once mommy's voice can sing!" Allen simply just listened.

He kind of felt guilty that he may not be her son, but rather someone else possessing her son, but... He closed his eyes.

It's warm, this feeling.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Mary stared at the door, then she placed her child at the couch, and approached the door. Slowly, she opened the door cautiously as it creaked open.

"Yes...?" She looked up, but to only have Allen gape at the figure who stood in front of the door.

Mary's eyes widened in surprise, so as the figure standing there, clad in black...

"Mary?!" A deep voice said, his long hair vibrant red.

"Cross... Marian...?"

It was Cross.

That time was something Allen never realized, because he wasn't there at that time. Not as Walker in these two runs, not as Junior as the previous run... But now, right now.

He learned something unthinkable...

Something so secretive, not even himself, Walker, knew.

* * *

"But it was a surprise..." Allen peeked from the gap between the door to Mary's room. Cross sat there on the chair, while Mary sat on her bed.

Cross did not have a mask, he looked much younger too. Seeing this... He must be around... Sixteen, seventeen? He wore the exorcist uniform, the trimmings were silver. He sighed, "Who knew the woman that senpai kept fanboying about was you..."

She laughed blankly, "Exactly, never expected that the scientist guy Allen was bragging about was you too, tiny Cross."

"... We're the same age, and I'm taller than you."

Mary smiled politely, "But you know, I heard from my precious hubby that when you guys were little... You would go like: 'Senpai! Senpai!' like a little duckling, following your _senpais_ around."

"... Stop it. That was long ago in the past."

"Yeah yeah," She sighed, "I remember Allen calling you 'cute little kohai'."

"..."

"Okay okay, I'm done joking around," Mary said, raising her arms. But Cross did not laugh, he didn't even took a joke, Allen realized.

"...You sure not telling this to your husband?"

Mary stared at him, then the look in her eyes softened a bit.

"He'll know soon enough, so I'll wait."

"...Are _you_ even good at singing?"

"What do you take me as? After all, I _am_ the wife of this musician. Even if my soul's not with this body, as long this body can continue to protect... I'm willing to sacrifice everything. That was what this life had taught me," Mary laughed, placing her right hand on her chest.

"..."

"By the time I die, I'll turn into ashes, do as you wish, Marian."

"..."

"Or should I say _cute little kohai_?"

" **I'll kill him.** "

Allen stared at the scene, the two of them talking to each other.

Something in his heart kept thumping so painfully, his eyes trembling.

Something in his heart kept crying, he knew something, but... It was just at the tip of his tongue, this painful feeling. _It... can't be... It can't be...!_

"But, the name should be different, right?" Cross said, "or the Black Order will be suspicious."

 _This can't possibly be!_ A tear or two started rolling down his cheek, a painful looked on his face.

"That's right..." Mary replied, "my husband will notice too, then."

When Mary was little, she always sung.

But then Innocence didn't want her to stop singing, knowing that if the Black Order will know about _that still sleeping Innocence,_ the purpose of her voice will be destroyed. False Memory didn't want that.

"I know!" She said, placing her hands together, she smiled brightly. "How about this, then? _Maria._ "

From the very start, so close, yet so far.

"But how did you know?" Cross asked, "About that piece in your throat."

She laughed, "I knew that since then, when False Memory left me. It hid that piece when it latched onto me...To hide it from Helveska. I don't know if I should be angry or not, but... I'm rather thankful."

"... I see."

"... Do you know the meaning of 'Mary', Marian?" Mary asked, staring up to the sky from the window, "Alma said it might mean: bitter, beloved, and rebellious... A sea of sorrow," she laughed a bit. "Kinda suits me, right? _Maria_ means the same thing."

Allen closed his eyes, crying silently to himself.

Cross sighed, "You better not end up regretting it, you know? It's a forbidden spell, it costs a lost."

"Yeah, I know."

"... If your husband ends up with grief, knowing what happened to you... Don't blame me."

"Of course."

"... And your son, too."

"... yeah." She laughed.

Two months passed, Mary passed away. Her body was burned, "buried" underneath the tombstone with the name engraved on it: MARY WILL. Walker insisted it to be Will, not Walker, because of the fact about Mary's past... He thinks that her name suits better with that. It was her name, after all.

But Allen knew better, Mary wasn't buried there.

He knew, but he didn't say anything, he didn't have to.

That was all.

Grave of Maria, the grave of Mary.

* * *

 **Twelve Years Later**

I've done what I could, stopping that _incident_ from coming. Junior's heart was not shot, so the Noah genes shouldn't be triggered... But because of that, if I were to wake up from this "dream"... I'll remember it. The past that Neah erased for me.

I... probably won't be able to move my legs anymore. I don't remember the reason, what really happened during the time "I was kidnapped for ransom", but... Neah told Junior -me- that time, about my past. But that is alright. Even if I can't walk anymore... I'll still keep moving forward, for them all.

For the AKUMAs, for the humans... For my family.

But when I think about it, what about Alma and Yuu? Should I tell them about it? Their fate.

It can be stopped?

"... What's wrong, Allen?" Alma's smile, I could see why Yuu... Kanda, wanted to see her so much.

"..." I bit my lips, "..."

"Spit it out already, we don't have all day," Yuu deadpanned.

They're such nice people, though.

"Um..." I started, hesitantly, "if... If there is something very sad... That will happen... And you knew it... And can stop it... Um..."

It was hard to word it.

Yuu raised an eyebrow, Alma stared.

She hummed, "Well, I don't know, actually, what you're trying to say... Though, what I think is to live on! After all, we'll never know what will happen, but... What happened will always be there, I guess?" She grinned.

"What the heck are you trying to say," Yuu stared at Alma, she stuck out her tongue.

"But," She continued, "let's see... Ah! Let's say that there's a fortune teller that can tell us our future! I'll rather not know it, though, I think Yuu thinks so too-"

"-Hey-"

"-Why? Well... I guess it's because sometimes, it's better to live on without knowing it," She smiled, "we'll live on to it, our fate, that is... Have you heard of this saying? _Happiness will never come to those who doesn't appreciate what they already have."_

I bit my lips, nodding.

"Even if... It can be stopped...?"

She smiled, nodding.

"As long I can see Yuu smiling in the end, it'll be alright!" _Because they did smile in the end_.

Alma was right, I thought. But I had to finish what I had started.

I smiled, "Thank you."

Thank you very much. Even though they'll end up in such a... Horrible fate... They...

They still swallowed it and kept moving forth.

"It's alright..." Yuu grunted, "as long there's an end."

 _-"I... Love you..." His hand reached upwards, he stared at the blue sky taunting him. '...' He stared at the sky, his body feeling lighter as an AKUMA approached him. '... So that was what that brat meant, huh.' He laughed quietly as the AKUMA ended him.-_

* * *

Allen pressed the piano keys gently, the moon was up, the sky was spotted with glittering stars. He could not sleep. He felt a bit tired, the years passed so quickly. Tears eventually dried up, he felt a bit mad. Just a little bit, a little bit going crazy, he supposed. It's tiring, to see everything repeat in his eyes. It's scary, too.

"Can't sleep, Junior?"

Allen smiled, nodding, his eyes void of life, but he continued.

He nearly gave up.

They played a duet, a sad, beautiful, duet.

But he continued.

 _So the boy fell into a deep sleep..._

Time passed very quickly...

It's time.

Allen closed his eyes, he opened his mouth, "Dad, no matter what is going to happen, I'll be right by your side." He was sick of it, seeing everything repeat again and again.

 _I've decided back then, after what I had saw. About Mary, about the truth, about Alma, and about Yuu..._

He was sick of it.

Walker blinked, staring at his son with questionable eyes.

"So don't you dare even think of going alone... Because I _will_ follow you. Alright?" He grinned at his _dad_ , as a final goodbye.

He opened his eyes, the world vanishing.

It's time. Please let everything end well.

Please.

Walker's eyes widened, his hand left the piano, reaching toward his _son_ , "... Junior...?-"

* * *

The world seemed dark, Allen smiled at himself. But it's alright. Even though he can't see what will happen next... He was sure. He was sure of it.

It will be alright, right?

-.-.-

"len... Allen-kun!" He heard a voice desperately calling for him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, seeing the bright blue sky. He stared at it for a while, only to see people surrounding him. He blinked once, then twice. His legs were lying there limp on the ground. A sudden pain pierced him, he winced. A dark flash of memories came to him, the memories of _that day_.

- _Kidnapping, bad people, knifes sinking into his skin, tears and pain, fear, darkness, escape, caught, pain, pain, paIN, PAIN!-_ He shook his head, trying to calm himself down. Slowly, he eyed the people around him.

There was Lenalee, there was a bit of bruises on her, but she was not severely injured, as the last time he remembered. Her face was plastered with the expression of worry, but a sign of relief was seen in her eyes. Then there was Marie... Krory... Chaoji... Komui... Everyone else. Timcanpy nudged him slightly, also very worried.

He noticed Kanda, who's face showed the sign of confusion and confirmation. He made a 'che' sound, muttering something under his breath.

 _So he changed it again, huh._ Then he walked away, turning his back toward the white haired teen.

Ah... Miranda. She was awake, her hands placed on her chest, worried. Her Innocence... It's there.

History was really changed.

But... Allen's heart was beating fast.

If _he_ wasn't saved, then there's no point!

.

.

"Dad?" the voice of a young child's.

.

.

His eyes widened. Looking up slowly, he saw a mop of brown hair, silver eyes just like his, hesitantly approaching him.

Allen smiled, a single tear falling down. He opened his mouth.

"Welcome home."

* * *

What happened after that was quite interesting, too. Allen returned to the Black Order, it was thanks to Junior, though, that he did not immediately returned to the cell. Apparently, as Crown Clown, he needs to be by Junior, the Heart, as a guard. Komui talked to the Higher Ups about it, and apparently Allen can stay. The Order is a bit suspicious about Junior, though, since he's like, little bit of Noah. But Allen defended him, saying that he probably won't turn into a Noah, since nothing triggered him. Oh and about Junior, he still looks like a twelve year old. We found out that he got into a growth stunt not because of the AKUMA attack, but because of the Heart. Though now, he's slowly growing, no longer just... 152 cm (5 ft) anymore (he have been like for for like, 35 years? Since he was twelve).

Allen can't walk, though, permanently. It wouldn't even recover, too, as he said in his past, he could walk time to time. That may be because of the shock of remembering everything all of the sudden.

Oh, and, Allen told Junior not to call him "Dad" anymore, but treat him as a friend. Even though he remembered everything, Allen considers himself as a different person, not the Senior guy he was, or not, in the past.

Anyway, in the end, Allen probably fought against the Earl, or should we say, Mana, with Neah, the "14th not really anymore guy". To walk, he use Crown Belt to help him with that, like what he did fighting the Level 4 the first with Lenalady.

Then there's Yuu, he became a general. He took extreme care for Junior, too. In the past, if I were to guess, he probably would've became a general if he had lived longer.

Well, it was fun writing this down, I even did a better job than gramps, finishing this log he couldn't have, heh! It's a bit sad though, I can't go back with them...

...

Goodbye, everyone.

- _Entry ooo, date oo/oo/19xx  
49th name, Lavi Bookman jr._

 **-FIN-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **35 Years Ago, the fateful day.**

Allen's eyes widened, his hand leaving the piano as he reached for his son, "... Junior...?-" Suddenly the world shook, furniture fell, they jumped in surprise as an explosion arose. Suddenly, everything came crashing down in Allen's mind. It was that time, _that time have finally come!_ His face was plastered with worry and frustration, but he quickly took a glance towards his son. But Junior was smiling, his hand on the piano, holding himself so he won't fall over.

"Junior..." Allen whispered. His son looked oddly calm, but... His eyes widened, remembering what his son just had said.

 _-"Dad, no matter what is going to happen, I'll be right by your side. So don't you dare even think of going alone... Because I will follow you."-_

Junior took a deep breath, then he opened his mouth.

"So, what do you say, Dad?" He said, offering a smile.

"... Let's go," Firmly taking his hand, they stepped forward, towards the world of destruction and disaster. Together, again.


	50. extra chapter

Extra Story -A Short Omake that has nothing to do with the previous chapter-

* * *

This is a story, in which, Allen, or should we say Junior, opened the door to his dad's study.

He met a man with long brown hair tied into a half pony tail, holding a book, his face covered with a pair of big, round glasses.

Stumbling backwards, Junior yelled out: "WHO ARE YOU WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD?!"

Walker jumped, "W-what are you talking about J-Junior! It's me, your dad!" He takes off the glasses.

"NO!" Junior shouted, "YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT MY DAD! M-MY DAD HAS PERFECT SIGHT! BOTH EYES ARE 20/20!"

"WHO SAID I HAVE PERFECT SIGHT?!"

(Junior stares at Neah)

End.

* * *

 **Thank you for 100+ follows, 100+ favorite, 100+ reviews! I love you all ;w; This was actually an spinoff I thought of some time ago when the chapter with pasta (chapter 220? I forgot) in it was released. Thank you for everyone who read this story~! I present you this small thing ;w;**

 **D. False Memories had been with me for more than a year, I felt connecting to this story... I am happy for the support! I was very happy when I managed to finish the story... But there have a re-write I began writing a few weeks ago in tumblr :O since I wasn't satisfied with some of the chapters ;w; For manga-version I plan on writing later after I get better at drawing~**

 **Anyway, thank you for your support!**

* * *

Neah was never seen again until a few months later, only to be found very wounded... No one knew what had happened... But Mana guessed Walker had use his precious metal bat of his youth... Smacking his other half...

Ouch.

Thus Junior learned that his dad has no perfect eye sight.


End file.
